


Bonds

by AnnGraham



Category: Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sex in later chapters, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2020-02-16 08:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 47,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnGraham/pseuds/AnnGraham
Summary: Ethan Carter the Third was handsome, rich, arrogant and immortal.  He had everything money could buy, a wonderful family and yet somehow his life was still empty.  That’s when he met his Aunt’s newest employee, blond, short, British and nothing he ever thought he’d fall for.  Too bad life had never been kind and his arrogance might just cost him his one chance at true happiness.





	1. Cover Art

 

All of Me - by John Legend

What would I do without your smart mouth  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can’t pin you down  
What’s going on in that beautiful mind  
I’m on your magical mystery ride  
And I’m so dizzy, don’t know what hit me, but I’ll be alright

My head’s under water  
But I’m breathing fine  
You’re crazy and I’m out of my mind 

'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I’ll give my all to you  
You’re my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I’m winning  
'Cause I give you all, all of me  
And you give me all, all of you 

How many times do I have to tell you  
Even when you’re crying you’re beautiful too  
The world is beating you down, I’m around through every move  
You’re my downfall, you’re my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
I can’t stop singing, it’s ringing, in my head for you

My head’s under water  
But I’m breathing fine  
You’re crazy and I’m out of my mind


	2. Someone's at the door

Jagged shadows crept along the elegant wood paneling of the mansion’s extensive library, throwing its usual air of peaceful warmth into one of dark menace. Distantly a grandfather clock chimed the late hour, the low baritone gong echoing pleasantly in the otherwise silent room, a silence that shattered under the loud crack of the solid wooden doors bursting open. A slim figure darted in to rifle through the bookshelves lining the walls in increasing desperation, sending whole rows of books crashing carelessly to the floor.

“Did you find it?” Dropping the hastily packed leather cases by the door Serg strode to the wide windows and peered through the heavy brocade curtains, breath hissing out at how large the mob had grown. It appeared as if the whole village had come out and judging by the dull thumps now reverberating through the house the front door would not hold much longer. Already the smell of acrid smoke was overtaking the room, lending a background note of panic to the already strained atmosphere.

Barely able to see through her tears Dixie shook her head, “not yet.” Sending another row tumbling off the shelf her hands never faltered in their task, “we can’t leave it for those heathens to find.”

With one last look outside Serg joined the search, kneading his wife’s tense back briefly. “We only have a few minutes before the front door breaks, after that we need to go or run the risk of being captured. And even you my darling can’t fight off that many people.” 

Not sparing the time for a verbal response Dixie nodded her understanding and redoubled her efforts, rewarded when her searching fingers brushed up against soft leather. Crying out in delight she pulled out the thin book and clutched it close, “I’ve got it.”

“Thank god, now let’s _go_ ,” snatching up their suitcases Serg hustled his wife from the room, exchanging a worried look at the ominous crackle of flames that could clearly be heard once in the hall. “We’re going to have to make a run for it. Whatever happens, don’t stop.” Gathering up the layers of her dress Dixie took a deep breath of her mate’s comforting scent and nodded. 

It was a frantic dash to reach the back of the house, staying just ahead of the fire that was swiftly consuming their home. Bursting into the kitchen, miraculously as yet untouched Serg tugged open the hidden latch set in an intricate pattern on the floor. Dropping the cases down into the darkness he held his hand out to his wife, frowning as she stood frozen in the doorway. “Dixie, honey we have to go.”

“This is our home Serg,” looking around the cozy kitchen Dixie angrily swiped at the tears flowing down her face, heart clenching in pain as memory after memory flickered through her mind, “we had our Bonding Celebration out in the gardens. My brother and his mate got married here. How can we just leave without fighting for it?” Sucking in a gasping breath she clung desperately to her husband’s strong shoulders.

Cupping his wife’s face Serg wiped away her tears, wanting nothing more than to erase the anguish in her beautiful brown eyes he forced himself to stay firm, “the whole town is breaking into our home honey, they’ve already set it on fire. They know what you are. There is _no_ way we can stay and survive.” Pressing their foreheads together he risked stealing another moment to simply hold her, voice rough, “home is more than this brick and stone sweetheart. It’s you and me. Forever.” 

Stifling a sob Dixie closed her eyes and burned the bitter sweetness of this moment into her memory. Pulling away she fixed her gaze on the hole and jumped without hesitation, hearing her husband follow moments later. The hatch had barely closed when the thump of hard boots thundered overhead, pottery shattering amidst rough curses when their searchers found nothing. Curling her fingers through her husband’s she smiled tremulously when he placed a warm kiss on her palm before carefully leading the way down the long, twisting tunnel. 

Tears drying on her face she walled away her rage and sorrow, concentrating solely on the reassuring warmth of her mate’s hand and the need to reach safety. The dark passageway smelled unpleasantly of damp and rotting wood, each and every blasted root seemingly purposely placed just to trip them. In the stale pitch black Serg’s hand tightened on hers and if it hadn’t been for the advantage her nature afforded it would have taken far too long to find the right path. 

Dawn was breaking in a glorious blaze of pink and orange when they finally staggered out of the tunnel. Dropping to his knees Serg tipped his face to the sky and breathed deeply, shaking off the dizzying effects of the stagnant air. Heartbeat gradually slowing to a more reasonable pace he looked up at his wife standing strong and beautiful in the soft morning light. 

The sight gave him the energy to climb to his feet and determinedly putting all thoughts of their burning home behind him he reached for a handkerchief and wiped a smudge of dirt off his wife’s cheek. Meeting her anguished expression he tugged her into his arms, pressing a gentle kiss to her temple, “I love you Dixie Louise Carter.” Closing his eyes as muffled sobs escaped he simply held her tighter, “it’s going to be okay darling. We’ll head to the coast and take a ship to America. It’ll be a wonderful adventure. Perhaps your brother could help us find a new home and you’ll finally have time to spoil little Ethan.”

With a crooked smile Dixie breathed through her tears and lifted her chin, “something to look forward to then.” Finding courage in her mate’s strength she brushed her tears away and curled her hand around Serg’s arm. Resolutely turning her back as their home of seventy years burned to the ground she allowed Serg to lead her away. 

Attempting to stay ahead of their attackers they pushed on through the heat of the day to reach the next town just before nightfall. Already there were whispers about a fire and they didn’t dare stay and rest, stopping just long enough to purchase a horse and carriage along with a small supply of food before pushing on to the coast. Days of rough travel slowly turned into a week until finally the invigorating scent of sea air reached them. The bustling coastal town was a delightful change from the country-side they’d left behind and their quaint waterfront hotel afforded them a much-needed respite until the ship they’d booked passage on was set to depart. 

Looking up at the impressive bulk of the ocean liner, the dockyard a busy mass of workers and fellow travelers Serg raised his wife’s hand to his mouth, nipping gently he coaxed a smile from his still tired wife, “ready darling?” Smoothing back a lock of hair at her uncertain nod he jauntily offered his arm, “it’s time to meet our future.”

The month-long journey filled with fresh sea air and the calming rhythm of the ocean gave them the chance to start putting the destruction of their home behind them. Long slow nights were spent dancing under the starry sky, bringing them closer in an already unshakeable bond and almost before they were ready the slow peaceful trip was over, their ship docking in New York to the noise of a large city. 

Deciding his wife deserved some pampering Serg booked a room at the most expensive hotel in the city, where they ended up not surfacing for anything other than food for one glorious weekend. With nothing rushing them and no fear of discovery they took a few months to explore the amazing variety of land America had to offer. However, it wasn’t until they reached the valley her brother had chosen to live that Dixie fell in love, knowing without a doubt she’d finally found her new home.


	3. Journey's End

Frowning at the sudden knock on the door Ethan set his book aside, visitors were something of a rarity in their remote location. Venturing towards the front of the house he met his mate emerging from the kitchen, “are you expecting anyone?”

Shaking her head Betty wiped her floured hands on her apron and tucked a stray curl of dark hair behind her ear, “no one I’m aware of.”

Lightly touching the smooth metal of the gun he kept by the entrance he opened the door a crack. Blinking he stared at the couple on his front step before with a shout of delight he grabbed his sister and swung her into a hug. “Well aren’t you a sight for sore eyes,” releasing one arm he gripped Serg’s hand warmly, “and Serg, welcome. I’m so glad to see you both.” Laughing at his sister’s annoyed swat he let her go and stepped back, “where are my manners. Come in you two. We’ve been so worried ever since your letter reached us about what happened.”

Waving off Serg’s protest he grabbed the large suitcases from him and moved out of the way for his wife to offer her greetings. Tucking the suitcases under the staircase he guided the travel weary couple to the sunroom, awash in the bright afternoon sunshine. Offering an assortment of drinks he surreptitiously studied his sister’s face, expecting to find her still grieving from the terrible attack that took their home the weight on his shoulders eased at her soft smile. 

Taking a seat beside his wife Ethan relaxed into the couch, unable to contain his contented smile, it had been too long since they’d all been together, “I can’t tell you how happy we are to have you here with us.” A sharp cry broke the welcoming quiet and they all looked up at the ceiling. 

“Well it seems little Ethan is excited to finally meet his Aunt,” with an amused laugh Betty patted her husband’s knee, stopping him from getting up. “I’ll go see to him dearest.” Turning to her sister-in-law she smiled kindly, “why don’t I show you up to your room and you can meet him. I just know he’s going to love you.” 

Blinking back tears Dixie squeezed Serg’s hand before joining Betty, “thank you, I can’t wait to meet him. We have a lot of catching up to do.” The last of the strain she’d been under since that terrible day bled away in the warmth of her family’s love. 

Watching his wife leave, head bent conspiratorially towards her sister-in-law as they giggled together Serg raised his glass towards Ethan. Meeting the other man’s understanding gaze he cleared his throat, “to family.” Clinking glasses he knew in that moment everything was going to work out perfectly.


	4. Growing Up

The first time Ethan dreamed of eyes as clear and blue as the sky after a thunderstorm was on his eighth birthday. Aunt D and Uncle Serg had returned early from their vacation just to celebrate with him and so any thought of mentioning the odd dream was driven from his mind in the excitement of the day. Each birthday after that the dream returned, and as he came to expect the memory of those blue eyes were the only detail that remained. 

Until he turned thirteen. 

That year hair the colour of spun sunshine joined the blue eyes of the blurred figure. Despite the increasing frustration of not being able to remember anything else the dreams always left him with a comforting feeling of warmth and safety. Each year he looked forward to them, and when they suddenly stopped after his sixteenth birthday he had to fight off the disappointment until the details grew even hazier and eventually the memory of _why_ he was disappointed faded.

Now eighteen Ethan drifted lazily with the gentle current, luxuriating in the sinful feel of cool water on his skin under a bright blue sky that seemed to stretch for miles. Tonight was an important milestone in his life and he could barely contain his excitement. For weeks now the hunger had been building, at first only a dull itch it had steadily built into a fire burning through his veins. Without his father and Aunt’s calming advice he’d have been lost to the basic urges of his nature.

Rolling over and striking out for the distance shore he touched the tip of his tongue to his changing teeth, tonight he’d be putting those urges into practice for the very first time and he couldn’t wait. Not bothering to dry off he haphazardly pulled on his clothes, the lake was in such a remote part of the countryside he indulged in the rare opportunity to run at full speed, laughing in joy as the wind whipped his hair dry. Arriving back home barely out of breath he burst into the study to his mother’s half-hearted scolding.

Sweeping her into a hug Ethan smiled charmingly, “sorry mom, I’m just excited for tonight.”

Setting his coffee cup down his father grinned indulgently at his son’s wild tangle of hair, “well then son I suggest you get yourself ready to be seen in civilized public and we’ll be on our way.” 

Keeping her worry well-hidden Betty watched their son race from the room, “you will make sure he stays safe right?” Leaning into her husband’s strong arms she shuddered as a warm mouth nipped along the sensitive curve of her neck.

“I will take great care of him my love,” pressing a kiss to his mate’s dark curls, so much like his son’s Ethan held her close as the light coming in from the wide windows slowly faded with the setting sun.

***

Strolling down the busy street father and son appeared to be nothing more than two well-off, well-dressed gentlemen. “Have you found one you like yet?” Careful not to stare he nodded towards a small blonde woman walking alone, “how about her?”

Hesitating as a vague memory stirred Ethan shook off the gossamer feeling of disquiet, “no, not her.” Turning his gaze further down the street his gums tingled, “that one, by the diner. She’s perfect.”

Following his son’s gaze to the tall dark-haired beauty giggling and hanging off an older man’s arm he grinned sharply, “good choice. Shall we?” Gesturing for his son to lead the way Ethan fell in line a few steps behind him.

Keeping a low-profile Ethan trailed behind the self-absorbed couple, trying to judge the perfect moment to strike. As they passed by a deserted alleyway it was only his father’s restraining hand that halted his forward motion. 

“Wait son,” ignoring Ethan’s instinctive growl he tightened his grip, “give them a few minutes to get distracted then follow. Target the woman first, if you don’t subdue her she will scream. It’ll take a moment for the man to take action but you must not waste any time in taking him out of the equation.” Clapping the younger man on the shoulder he held Ethan’s reddened eyes, “I’ll be close. Let your instincts guide you.” Releasing his son was one of the hardest things he’d ever had to do and he struggled against the impulse to help. Only the knowledge Ethan had to learn to do this on his own stayed his hand, babying his son in this would only harm him.

The dim light of the alleyway wasn’t an obstacle as he stalked the occupied couple. His light footsteps were masked by man’s heavy breathing and he was almost on top of them before the woman opened her eyes and saw him. Striking quickly he slapped a hand over the man’s mouth, yanking him backwards as he stared directly into her eyes. “Everything is okay, there is no reason to be afraid,” letting his voice fall into a slow, deep timber he held firm as the man started to struggle in earnest. As her eyes went blank he pulled the man away and spun him around, shoving him into the brick wall.

“You’re crazy. What did you do?” Throwing a punch the man’s eyes widened in fear as his fist was caught and held effortlessly.

“Nothing unusual is going on, you had a wonderful encounter with your beautiful companion and saw her home safely.” The rush of power as the violence and will drained out of his victim was intoxicating. Heart pounding in excitement Ethan grinned savagely, “now wait here like a good boy until I’m done.”

Turning back to the docile woman he nuzzled into her neck, breathing in the delicious scent of the hot blood running so close to the surface of her skin. Shuddering he sank his fingers into her dark curls and pulled her head back, biting deeply he moaned as the delicious liquid exploded on his tongue. It tasted like nothing he’d ever had before, sweet and salty and everything he’d ever wanted all at once. Holding her plaint body closer he wasn’t aware of anything but finally fulfilling the gnawing hunger until a strong hand gripped his shoulder.

“Easy now son, listen carefully to her heartbeat. When it slows below sixty beats per minute you have to stop or you risk her dying,” not letting his sons threatening snarl intimidate him he patiently waited for Ethan to reluctantly pull back. “That’s good Ethan. Now you need to lick across the wound in order to close it.”

Closing his eyes as his father’s words penetrated the trance he’d fallen into Ethan followed orders and lapped up the spilled blood, struggling to resist the urge to bite back down. Straightening up he took the handkerchief his father handed him and carefully wiped the few remaining streaks away. Gripping her chin gently he delicately smoothed back a curl, “you won’t remember anything. You and your companion had a fun evening and then he escorted you home.”

Snapping his fingers in the man’s face Ethan retreated alongside his father from the alleyway. Pulling back on the trickle of power to leave the couple slowly coming out the fugue state he’d sent them in. 

“I’m proud of you son. There are not many young men who’d have the will power to stop in the way you did,” meeting Ethan’s eyes, so identical to his beloved wife’s he pulled his son into warm embrace. “You did good, now let’s go home before your mother sends your Aunt out after us.”

Laughing Ethan blinked back the sting of tears as his father let go, “she would do that wouldn’t she?” Gazing up at the starry sky he rubbed his arms, his entire body was thrumming in a way he’d never felt before. “I feel … energized.”

“It’s the blood. In time you’ll get used to the sensation,” coming to the edge of the town he nudged his son towards the surrounding woods. “Go. Run until you feel tired. Then come back home. We’ll all be waiting to celebrate.”

Pausing only to grab his father in another hug Ethan took off with a quiet whoop of joy. Running through the dark woods this time felt different, the smell of every animal was separate and distinct, the trees in such sharp contrast against the dark of the night he didn’t even need the light of the moon. Jumping effortlessly over a wide stream he couldn’t wait for his next taste of rich blood.


	5. Into the Night

War swept over the world. With all the arrogance of youth on his side Ethan was determined to join what he secretly thought of as a glorious adventure. Most of the young men in the area had already enlisted and it was time to do his part. Unfortunately, his parents fought him every step of the way until it felt like his only option was to disobey and sneak away while they were on vacation. Leaving only a letter and ignoring the prick of guilt he packed a duffle bag, setting off for New York in a whirlwind of anticipation. 

Enrolling in the army was easy, with his physique it would have been stupid for them to deny him. Basic training was equally a joke, he passed every test and training exercise with an ease that quickly earmarked him for the leadership program, his only struggle came from the necessity of keeping his true abilities hidden. Before the month ended his regiment was declared ready for deployment and shipped out to the front lines, the long journey across the Atlantic fraught with the danger of being discovered feeding. In such a confined space he learned what it was like to go hungry for the first time. 

Arriving on the front lines the reality of war was _nothing_ like he had imagined, nothing in his life had prepared him for the brutal assault on his senses, the blast of gunfire, the relentless scent of blood, his hunger barely leashed and all the more powerful for the fact he didn’t dare risk drinking from his men. Not because he feared being discovered but because he didn’t dare risk their health in any way and so he lived with the vicious hunger until his self-control was ironclad. 

What had started as an adventure, a way to strike out on his own and do something important had turned into a living nightmare. Kneeling in the cold muck, surrounded by the cries of his own men dying, bullets and explosions raining around them in a never-ending wave he knew how wrong he had been to ever think this was something to desire. Some days it was all he could do not to give into the urge to tear into any living body, control only faltering when his arm shattered under a rain of bullets, pain and blood loss forcing him to hunt or risk exposing everything. Taking the chance of using his speed he found and suborned the nearest German under his will, drinking deeply until the man’s heart failed he carefully obliterated all evidence of anything supernatural even as his arm healed. 

It was liberating a concentration camp however that broke something in him, showing him the depths of depravity humanity could sink to. The nightmare images of skeletal thin men, women and more horrifying of children seared into his brain. Their weak cheers breaking the silence after the battle was over. Despite his entire team working around the clock all too many of the heart-breakingly thankful prisoners died before more help could arrive, too starved and injured to survive even a small amount of food. One little girl with the sweetest smile held his hand, blue eyes fixed on his face as she struggled to breath, dying between his frantic gestures for water and assurances everything was going to be okay. After that he was numb to further atrocities, slogging through each day until victory was declared. What remained of his regiment shipped home with such little time between fighting to peace it was hard comprehend the war was over. 

Victory. It was a word he heard all too often. A word he scoffed at. There had been nothing victorious about what they’d seen and done. Nothing victorious in watching people die, in killing other men, some little more than boys in service of monsters. Helping his men adjust to heading back into civilian life with a subtle nudge of power Ethan knew with a bone deep certainly he would never forget the horrors of war, would never forget the brutal reality of what humanity was capable of inflicting on itself.

Arriving home years after he’d left felt like a dream, his home so unchanged it seemed impossible to believe he’d ever been away. Drifting through the days he tried not to see the worried glances between his parents, tried not to react to their gentle questions on how he was doing, to his Aunt’s more overt probing. All of them wanting nothing more than to help him yet not understanding he _couldn’t_ talk about it. Sitting on his bed, favourite novel cradled in his hands he suddenly couldn’t stand the stifling normalcy of it all, couldn’t stand to be in this place that had always meant safety and comfort another second. Tossing a change of clothes in a duffle bag he stole from the house, guilt flickering for a second on hearing his mother’s tinkling laugh coming from his father’s study but he didn’t stop. Each step loosening the tight band around his chest until it felt like he could breathe again.


	6. Sophia

The next two decades passed in a blur of drugs, sex and endless disapproval of his family. It had taken years before he was forgiven for running off again and he still only seldom went home. It was the era of free love and Ethan took full advantage, never sleeping with the same woman twice and even experimenting with taking the occasional man to his bed. An enjoyable experience yet one that left him vaguely unsatisfied as an old dream of eyes the exact shade of the wide blue skies of his youth surfaced to plague him.

With no job or responsibility to tie him down he was free to indulge in his every whim, spending money by the fistful and partying so hard there were full weeks he couldn’t remember. It was in one of those missing days karma finally caught up with him in the figure of sweet Sophia. A red-haired beauty with whom he’d apparently not only confided his true nature in but also somehow formed his first Vessel bond with. He didn’t remember either event and it was the dose of cold reality he needed to stop his destructive habits, quitting drugs and alcohol cold turkey. 

Luckily Sophia was a passive, compliant little thing, all it took to keep her happy was to let her spend his money on anything her heart desired. And while he didn’t love her, he was careful to be considerate, buying her an expensive ocean front condo and never flaunting the other women in her face. In truth a part of him was disappointed in the bond, he’d heard so much about it throughout his life that he’d built it up into this idea of a perfect relationship. Instead their relationship was merely cordial, with none of the passion or warmth he’d expected. Weeks of not seeing her could pass with barely a twinge from their bond until he started to wonder if something was wrong with him. 

Too ashamed to ask his parents for advice and admit his first bond was a disaster he stayed away as long as he could until his mother finally put her foot down. Demanding he come home to introduce Sophia or else she’d cut off his access to the family fortune. Knowing better than to push his luck Ethan bundled up Sophia despite her protests and booked a flight to Nashville. The once small city had expanded so much in the last few decades their remote Estate was barely on the outskirts of the bustling metro.

Stepping out of the limo Ethan silently cataloged all the small changes made to his family home in the years since he’d been back, a new colour of the front door, a few more trees shading the gravel walkway and that was it. His parents as much as they tried to move with the times were stuck in the past almost as much as his Aunt was, neither pair willing to change what they’d always known.

“It’s gorgeous,” breathing out the words Sophia clutched Ethan’s arm, staring up at the mansion’s effortless beauty numbly. Even knowing his family was well she’d never pictured his home to be so … so elegant, it reminded her of the historic Estates she’d toured in Europe. 

Patting her hand Ethan smiled absently as he led the way to the massive wooden front doors, “yeah, it’s not bad.” Pushing the doors open he closed his eyes and breathed in the familiar scent of warm wood and baking bread, not realizing until this very moment how much he’d been aching to come home.

“Welcome home son,” his father’s voice came from the study and before he could do more than look over he was swept into a strong hug.

Squeezing back just as firmly Ethan laughed in delight, “dad, it’s so good to see you. I’ve missed you old man.”

“Don’t give me that old man routine,” swatting his son’s shoulder in mock offense Ethan turned his attention to the young lady waiting patiently in the entranceway. It didn’t take a genius to see what had attracted his son; her red hair glowed like fire in the bright sunlight streaming through the windows. “You must be Sophia, Ethan has written us about you.” Reaching out he smiled reassuringly as he shook her hand gently, “it’s wonderful to finally met you.”

“Thank you, sir,” smiling shyly Sophia hid her nervousness behind a small curtsey. “I’m very happy to meet you as well.”

“Is that Ethan I hear?” His mother’s voice yelled from the back of the house and both men shared a mutually fond smile.

The light running footsteps were the only warning Ethan had before his mother was darting through the door and throwing herself in his arms, hugging and kissing him until he finally pulled away with a laugh. “Hi mom, I’ve missed you.”

Swatting his chest Betty wagged her finger at her son’s charming smile, “you wouldn’t know it from the way you haven’t visited in the last decade.” Tartly she held a glare for only a second before tightly hugging her son again, “don’t let it happen again Ethan. You’re never too old for me to take over my lap.”

“Mother,” rolling his eyes at his father’s deep laugh and Sophia’s light giggles Ethan felt a deep rush of contentment he hadn’t experienced in longer than he could remember.


	7. Consequences

The weekend passed peacefully. Sophia had settled in quite well with his mother while he caught up with his father and the family finances, his only disappointment came upon learning his Aunt and Uncle were out traveling the world. He’d known his parents would accept Sophia no matter what so he’d been counting on Aunt D’s honest opinion, she’d never failed to tell him the truth and he wanted that validation. As often as he’d tried to ignore it the fact his bond with Sophia was so weak … worried him. 

With temperatures easing to a comfortable level lunch was taken in the garden amidst the sweet scent of blooming roses. “Tell me Sophia, now that it’s been a few months do you feel you’ve adjusted to the bond?” Sipping on a glass of iced tea Betty watched the younger woman’s face carefully, her intuition had been telling her something wasn’t quite right since the moment she’d met her. 

“I just feel lucky to have been chosen by Ethan,” darting a look at Ethan’s smug smile Sophia smiled demurely. “I think the expectation of living for such a long time was the hardest part to get used to,” her smile froze upon the brittle silence that fell across the table, a feeling of dread gripping her.

Leveling a stern glare at his fidgeting son Ethan didn’t do anything to disguise the disappointment in his voice, “did you not inform Sophia about the nature of Vessel bonds Ethan?”

Flushing in shame Ethan looked to his mother for support, flinching back from the equally disappointed expression on her face, it was one he’d never seen directed at him before and it brought home exactly how cavalier he’d been treating his relationship with Sophia. Swallowing he dropped his eyes to the table and rubbed his thumb along the cool drops of condensation on his glass, “I thought I had but maybe I didn’t explain as well as I could have.”

“We’ll discuss this later Ethan,” keeping her anger under tight control Betty turned to Sophia, feeling a swell of pity for the young women who’d obviously thought the bond had granted her immortality. “I’m so sorry Sophia. I don’t think my son made it clear that your bond with him won’t give you any longer of a life span then you’d naturally have, that’s a side effect of a mating bond which I’m afraid the two of you just don’t share. You will age and die like a normal human,” gently touching Sophia’s cold hand she was dismayed but not surprised to see a glimmer of suppressed rage flare in her green eyes. “You are part of our family now Sophia and I promise you will want for nothing the rest of your life.”

Digging her nails into her palm in an effort to keep the burning rage hidden Sophia was sure she hadn’t been entirely successful at the sympathetic understanding on Ethan’s mother’s face. With her dreams collapsing around her like shattered glass that look only made her want to grab her knife and sink it into Ethan’s lying face. Pasting on a smile she spoke through numb lips, “I’m sorry for misunderstanding and please don’t blame Ethan, he honestly tried his best to explain things to me.”

Guilt flooding his stomach Ethan couldn’t bear to let his gentle, shy Sophia excuse his mistakes, “it’s okay Sophia you don’t need to make excuses for me. It is my fault, I should have made sure you understood every aspect of the bond well before now.” Raising his eyes he was reassured to see Sophia didn’t look anywhere near as angry as he’d been expecting, even the bond remained steady and quiet as always. Given he hadn’t meant to bond with her it certainly looked like he’d made a good choice, “like my mother said, I’ll make sure you never lack for anything in your life.”

“Thank you, Ethan,” delicately laying her napkin aside Sophia pushed her plate away, skillfully slipping the silver knife up her sleeve. “I’m afraid I’m not feeling the best right now. Would it be okay if I rested in my room this afternoon?”

“Of course dear,” waving her son to sit back down when he stood Betty smiled at Sophia, hiding her worry at the easy way the younger women had accepted the situation. Frankly she’d been expecting a bit of a tantrum. “You go ahead. I’ll see you aren’t disturbed.” 

Smiling her thanks Sophia all but fled from the Carter family, only letting her calm expression fall when she was safely behind closed doors. Muffling her shrieks of rage in a pillow she tore through the plush bedding, scattering sheets and blankets all over the room. Not satisfied she grabbed handfuls of clothing and flung them around in blind anger, kicking at them as they landed on the floor. Finally exhausted she carefully sat down at the make-up table and started to fix her face, smoothing down the stray curls that had escaped and erasing all traces of tears she plotted on how to take what she wanted from this family. As if their money could replace the true prize of living forever. 

When Ethan, drugged out of his mind had first told her what he was, proving it with eyes that changed from brown to blood red and fangs that secretly terrified her she’d instantly known she _wanted_ what he had. Plotting and scheming how to get a hold of his immortality she’d stealthily increased his cocaine usage until she’d been able to manipulate him into drinking from her so often this stupid bond had formed. She’d thought she had it made then, having heard all about how his mother’s perfect bond with his father had allowed her to live young and unaging for centuries. It didn’t even matter that she couldn’t stand Ethan Carter, with that stupid smile he thought was so charming and his smug arrogance, she was willing to put up with anything as long as she got what she wanted. Turns out the bond was easy to fool when the end goal was her wildest dream come true. Thoughtfully touching the knife hidden up her sleeve Sophia smiled dreamily, if blood had formed one bond perhaps what she needed was more blood.

Hours later with his ears ringing after what seemed like a never-ending lecture from both his mother and father Ethan dragged himself upstairs, their disappointment and his own guilt sitting heavily on his shoulders. Knocking on Sophia’s door he massaged his temples, trying to drive away the persistent headache he’d had ever since this whole situation had blown up. “It’s me Sophia, I’d like to talk to you if you’re feeling up to it.”

“Come in Ethan,” he was relieved to note Sophia’s voice sounded completely calm, the last thing he needed right now was more drama. Squaring his shoulders he opened the door and stiffened, the room was in complete disarray, clothes and bedding strewn all over the floor. Kicking aside a pillow he almost missed the light rustle coming from behind him. Turning towards the sound he staggered under a glancing blow from a heavy silver candleholder, dropping to one knee his arm came up just a fraction to slow to ward off the second blow. Groaning as darkness flickered behind his eyelids he was easily pushed onto his back as Sophia kneeled over him.

“You should have just given me what I wanted Ethan,” ripping his shirt open Sophia held the knife as steady as her trembling hands allowed, waiting a split second until those horrid dark eyes focused on her and then widened in fear she stabbed downwards with all her strength. Ignoring Ethan’s scream she brutally ripped the knife upwards, shuddering in bliss as hot blood flowed over her hands, “now I’m going to _take_ it from you.” Dropping the knife she filled her hands with blood and drank the precious liquid, jolts of electricity coursed through her body, leaving her shuddering in both pain and ecstasy. It was better than any high she’d ever experienced, and she wanted, _needed_ more. Snatching the knife to make another cut her head snapped up as a low snarl echoed from the door, barely having time to blink before a blur knocked her off of Ethan and tossed her into a wall like she weighed nothing. Sliding down, aware her arm was shattered the last thing she saw was blood red eyes in a snarling, terrifying face.

“Ethan, I need you,” his mate’s panicked voice pulled him back from the brink of black rage he’d fallen into, dropping Sophia’s broken body Ethan turned to the terrifyingly still figure of his son, surrounded by a spreading pool of blood.

Swearing he grabbed a nearby blanket and pressed it firmly against the gaping wound in Ethan’s stomach, desperately trying to staunch the flow of blood. A quick calculation of the amount his son had lost buried his panic under a darker surge of fear. There was a very real possibility they could lose Ethan to true death if they didn’t get more blood into him. Swallowing and pressing harder despite his son’s pained whimpers he looked up at his mate’s frozen figure, “gather every servant in the house and get them up here, he needs blood. NOW Betty,” pushing the order through their bond he’d apologize later for his use of force but right now he needed every ounce of concentration to save his son’s life.


	8. A Time to Heal

Stirring weakly Ethan fought to open his eyes, blinking up at the wood panel ceiling of his bedroom he frowned, something didn’t feel right. He didn’t remember going to bed last night and turning his head to the side his confusion deepened at spotting his mother scrunched up in an armchair. The last thing he remembered was going to see Sophia and … stiffening as his memory returned with a vengeance he shoved the blankets aside, freezing at the sheer volume of bandages covering his stomach. Tentatively brushing over the white fabric he bit back a whimper as even that light pressure sent a wave of agony burning through his body.

“Careful son,” his father’s soft voice broke through the haze of pain, a warm hand gently brushing his hair off his forehead, “the wound is barely closed. I’m afraid you’re going to be stuck on bed rest for a while.”

Focusing past the pain Ethan licked his dry lips and studied the lines of stress around his father’s eyes, exhaustion evident in his slumped posture, “what happened dad? The last thing I remember is Sophia …” his voice faltered as the image of his lover preparing to stab him flashed through his mind. “… she stabbed me.” 

Sitting down on the edge of the bed Ethan pushed down his rage at the memory of his son bleeding out in front of him, “I do believe she thought by drinking your blood she could gain some form of immortality.” Holding his son’s stricken gaze, dark eyes filled with such guilty anguish he wanted to kill that bitch all over again for daring to put that look on Ethan’s face.

“Where is she now?” His father’s averted gaze was answer enough and turning his attention to where his bond used to be for the first time he felt the stinging ache, felt it reaching out in vain for the other half of its connection. Not sure how he should be feeling about Sophia’s death Ethan locked the phantom pain away and struggled to sit up, “how am I still alive? I know she cut deep.”

His mother’s sleepy voice answered the question before his father could even open his mouth, “massive amounts of blood from everyone in our household and your father’s quick work in stitching the wound closed.” Standing she gently pressed her hand against her son’s flushed cheek, smiling tremulously as her husband wrapped an arm around her waist. “It’s been three days darling and I’ve never been so happy to see your beautiful brown eyes in my life. I love you so much Ethan, please never scare me like that again.”

Clutching his mother’s hand Ethan blinked back tears, “I’ll try mom. I’m so sorry for all this, sorry for bringing her into this house. If I’d explained about the bond better maybe she wouldn’t have spent the last few months thinking she’d live forever only to have it ripped away.” The guilt of what he’d allowed to happen was only starting to sink in and it hurt a thousand times worse than the wound in his stomach.

“It’s not your fault son,” voice strong and confidant Ethan knew by the doubt on his son’s face he would have to repeat that statement often. “Disappointed or not nothing gave Sophia the right to try and take your life.”

Nodding wearily Ethan closed his eyes, desperately wanting to believe his father’s words but not sure he deserved to. The only thing he knew for certain he was done with Vessel bonds, Sophia’s cruel betrayal had taught him that at least, nothing was worth the risk of being so vulnerable to another person. Certainly not for a bond that had done nothing but cause him pain. From this day forward he’d erase the memory of every person he drank from, no one would _ever_ get close enough to betray him again. 

***

After several long weeks spent recovering from the incident with the redhead, her name no longer spoken Ethan made the decision to travel the world. From the furthest remote regions to the most crowded city centres and everything in between. He wanted to experience it all, maybe then he could escape the nightmares plaguing his sleep and the nagging pain of a broken bond, even if he still couldn’t find it in himself to mourn her death. 

In Paris he discovered an unexpected love for art. Spending several exhilarating decades learning to paint and sculpt from struggling artists in run-down apartments all the way up to the masters in grand mansions. For the first few years all he painted was Sophia, dragging out every memory good or bad until he had a loft full of her image. Then one by one he burned them, letting go of his guilt and anger until her memory no longer had any power over him.

Moving on he found himself in Rome, a city that was steeped with such a rich history it made him feel young again, giving him some much-needed perspective on his own life. However, it was the gorgeous warm blue waters and calm serenity of Greece that helped him start to truly heal the wounds from his past. Living simply in a quiet, peaceful little town that never changed until the 90’s rolled to a close. 

Then it was off to the wilds of South America and the Amazon rain forest, the cloying heat and colour a welcome explosion on his senses. Standing out under the violence of the daily rain storm, simply breathing in the power of mother nature quickly grew to be his favourite part of the day. But even in the remotest jungle village he made it a point to keep in contact with his parents, ever since the ‘incident’ his mother tended to worry about him. Technology had come such a long way in just the last few years that communication was now laughably easy. He also held to his promise, becoming religiously careful when feeding, ensuring no man or woman ever remembered him when he was finished with them.

It was the turn of the century before he grew tired of being away from home, returning to trade in his wandering ways for the carefree lifestyle of the idle rich. Attending an exclusive University in order to cultivate a nucleus of people with a similar wealthy background, all so spectacularly shallow he was sure he’d get diabetes if he ever drank from any of them. 

On a break from classes, the few he bothered to attend he stopped in to visit his Aunt and Uncle, they’d been staying on an isolated tropical island ever since Dixie had become pregnant with her second child. It was considered fortunate for a mated pair to be able to carry one child to term and a downright miracle to be blessed with two so it had been understandable when they’d taken their young daughter and retreated until after the baby was born. 

In the week spent at their Estate not only was he spoiled as usual by his Aunt he found himself falling in love with his new baby cousin, surprised by the strength of the desire for a child of his own. After almost a hundred years on earth he hadn’t found a hint of his future mate … not that he’d really been looking. There was a large part of him that wasn’t even sure he wanted to find his mate, after what happened with his first bond the idea of giving up control of _any_ part of his life to another person terrified him. 

The year he graduated Ethan had heard enough about his Aunt’s new venture in running a wrestling company that he found himself oddly intrigued, despite his new ‘friends’ low opinion. The physicality of the sport and the ability to prove yourself stronger, smarter or tougher than your opponent appealed to him in a way few other things were right now. So when his Aunt asked if he wanted to be a part of the company he didn’t hesitate to say yes. Diving headlong into learning the basics he debuted after only a few months, easily picking up the win despite his lack of experience he knew he was hooked. 

“Hey Aunt D, do you have another opponent for me yet,” already speaking as he barged into her office Ethan froze under the disapproving glare she leveled at him. It was an expression he hadn’t seen from her since he’d been a child.

“I’m in a meeting Ethan,” holding onto her patience Dixie pasted on a polite smile, it had been a long day of dealing with talent who were supposedly grown men when all she wanted to do was go home and see her actual children. She held up a hand as her nephew started to back out of the room with a grimaced apology, “but since you are here I’d like to introduce you to my new Chief of Staff Rockstar Spud.” Standing she walked over and squeezed Ethan’s arm, smiling encouragingly as her newest employee stood as well, “Spud this is my nephew Ethan Carter the Third. I expect you to obey his orders as if they were mine.”

“Of course, Madame,” stepping closer Spud held out his hand and smiled tentatively, trying not to be intimidated by the other man’s sheer size and good looks. “It’s nice to meet you Sir.”

Shaking hands Ethan’s breath stuck in his throat, fangs dropping on just catching a hint of the other man’s scent. Like honey and crackling stormclouds, it almost had him pressing a complete stranger against the wall in his Aunt’s office and drinking until satiated. Digging deep for control his composure took another hit upon meeting eyes so blue the dreams that used to haunt his childhood flooded back. 

Truly scrabbling for control now in a way he hadn’t had to since the war he pushed aside what had to be a coincidence, pulling up a shield of arrogance he looked over his Aunt’s new employee from the top of all that pretty blond hair down to his feet. Smirking as the smaller man flushed and glared back at the blatant appraisal, “nice to meet you as well …” pausing he couldn’t stop his amusement at such a ridiculous name from leaking into his voice, “Spud.”

Sensing the tension between her nephew and her new Chief of Staff Dixie tried not to frown, quickly interjecting, “Spud won British Bootcamp, the reality show we ran in the UK last year.”

Looking over the shorter man again Ethan smiled slowly, “so you’re a wrestler then?” If it wasn’t for his preternatural hearing he wouldn’t have heard Spud’s grumbled annoyance, fingernails digging into his palm as another flood of _hunger_ rolled over him.

Forcing his expression to stay neutral Spud wished just once for his abilities not to be openly doubted based on his appearance. Unable to lock down all of his frustration he met the other man’s gaze with a hint of challenge, “for fourteen years Mr. Carter.” The part of his mind not buried under annoyance couldn’t help but admire Ethan Carter’s gorgeous brown eyes.

Raising an eyebrow skeptically Ethan smirked, “that’s pretty impressive for a man of your …” trailing off at his Aunt’s warning cough he continued nonetheless, the darkening blue of Spud’s eyes all the encouragement he needed. “… size.”

“Thank you, Mr. Carter,” gritting his teeth Spud forced a polite tone in the face of the other man’s smug superiority. This was the first opportunity he’d been given since moving to America to be on the main rooster and he was damned if his own temper was going to mess it up.

Smothering a laugh Dixie tidied some papers on her desk, “well I’m pleased to see you two gentlemen are going to get along just fine.” Waving Spud to sit back down she kissed her nephew on the cheek, “sorry darling we’ll have to talk about your next opponent later. I need to finish discussing some business with my Chief of Staff.”

“Sure Aunt D,” nodding agreeably Ethan backed out of the room, fighting back his other half’s displeasure at leaving he threw one last glance back at Spud. Somehow he knew he’d be seeing a lot more of their new Chief of Staff and remembering the flash of fire he’d caught in those startling blue eyes he had to admit the idea was appealing.


	9. Second Impressions

Walking through the company’s headquarters Ethan held in a sneer at the low ripple of curiosity his presence stirred up, sweeping past the receptionist that tried to greet him he only paused on reaching the last office at the end of the hall. Leaning against the open doorway he silently watched his Aunt’s new Chief of Staff, admiring the way the other man’s hair glowed even in the awful overhead lighting he made the mistake of taking a deep breath. Forced to stop breathing for a moment as the shorter man’s earthy sweet scent had his fangs descending without his control. It seemed like their first meeting hadn’t just a coincidence … he was going to have to be _very_ careful if he had this reaction every time they met. Willing his fangs to retract and once his control was iron-tight he coughed lightly to gain the other man’s attention.

Setting his iPad down with careful deliberateness Spud looked up in irritation, people had been stopping by his office all morning for no other reason than to check out the new employee and he was done being polite. Eyes widening at recognizing his boss’s nephew he scrambled upright, wincing as his chair banged against the wall. “Sir,” flushing under the other man’s amused smile his fingers dug into the edge of his desk. “I’m sorry I didn’t see you there. Is there something I can do for you?”

Flopping down in the guest chair Ethan leaned back and put his feet up on the desk, smile widening at the almost soundless huff of exasperation from the smaller man. “I want to know what your real name is.”

“Have you never heard of google?” The sarcastic question was out before he could censure it and clapping a hand over his mouth in mortification Spud scrambled to apologize. “I’m so sorry Sir, I …” he was cut off by the other man’s chuckle and he couldn’t stop his lips from twitching at the rich sound.

Grinning slowly Ethan deliberately looked Spud up and down, there was the fire he’d been hoping he hadn’t imagined, “feisty Spud, not what I expected from you.”

“My name is James, James Curtin,” breathing out shakily Spud retrieved his chair and sat, relief rushing through him when Mr. Carter didn’t seem the least bit upset, very aware Dixie Carter would not have been as forgiving. Regaining a small bit of confidence he lifted his chin, not liking the implication the other man had thought him boring, “and with all due respect Sir, I don’t think you know me well enough to expect anything from me.”

“James,” rolling the name around his mouth his skin prickled with sudden awareness when Spud’s attention dipped to his lips for just a second, his other half preening, “I guess we’ll just have to get to know each other than.” Catching and holding those very blue eyes Ethan smiled as pleased surprise slid across Spud’s face, “starting with how you can help me tonight.” Leaning forward he lowered his voice and confided the details of his plan, impressed at Spud’s quick grasp at what he wanted to accomplish.

Carving out a few minutes from his duties to Mrs. Carter Spud dragged Brian Hebner down to the ring, ignoring the man’s complaints on how his father was being treated. In truth seeing the older referee being bullied bothered him as well but Mr. Carter had seemed to sense his reluctance to that part of the plan and had assured him Earl wouldn’t be harmed. Pushing Brian into the ring he stood back as the crowd erupted in jeers, meeting Ethan’s dark eyes and flushing under the pleased smile directed his way he had the sudden sinking feeling there wasn’t much he wouldn’t do to for the other man.


	10. Impossible Task

Gently shutting the thick mahogany door to Dixie’s private office Spud made his way through the house, too tired to even be in awe of the luxurious surroundings. He’d driven all night from Georgia to Nashville only to be raked over the coals by Dixie for failing to get back the title. Naturally she hadn’t accepted the excuse that AJ had been waiting for him, instead demanding he find a way to get her a new title belt or start looking for a new job. Groaning he massaged his aching head only to yelp as the back of his shirt was snagged in a firm grip.

“Relax it’s just me,” frowning at the dark circles under Spud’s eyes Ethan was startled by the strength of his desire to force the smaller man to get some rest. Controlling the urge with the ease of long practice he raised an eyebrow, “what’s wrong Spud? You look like crap.”

Glowering Spud straightened his bowtie, “nothing is wrong Sir and thank you ever so much for the heartening comment on my appearance.” Rolling his eyes a reluctant smile tugged at the corner of his mouth at Ethan’s laughter, the coil of tension that had pulled his muscles tight easing at the warm sound.

“I hope you don’t talk to Aunt D like that Spud or you won’t be employed for very long,” Ethan meant the words to be a light tease but Spud’s wince told him everything he needed to know. “So that’s what’d got you looking down, Aunt D read you the riot act?”

“Yes Sir,” leaning into the steady hand on his back Spud didn’t resist when Ethan pushed him towards the front door. There was just something about the bigger man that made his problems seem less insurmountable, “your Aunt has ordered me to get a new title belt or else.”

Sighing Ethan shrugged off the spark of irritation with his Aunt for putting such impossible tasks on Spud’s slim shoulders. “Well today is your lucky day after all Spud, I may have the answer to your problem.” The painful hope in those blue eyes had him drawing Spud just a bit closer, “I know someone who can make a replica of the belt by Wednesday … oomph,” laughing as Spud threw himself into his arms he took the opportunity to breath in that deliciously tempting scent, firmly clamping down on the urge to bite even as he successfully kept his fangs from emerging.

“Thank you, Sir,” pulling back Spud flushed on realizing he’d thrown himself at a man he barely knew. Breathing easier at finding no sign of annoyance in Ethan’s dark eyes he offered a tentative smile, “I was starting to worry I’d be fired before even working for your Aunt a month.”

Nudging Spud forward Ethan allowed himself to simply enjoy the smaller man’s closeness until they reached his car, “well I can’t allow Aunt D to fire the only interesting person I’ve met since starting here.” Opening the car door his other side rumbled in pleasure at the shy smile Spud flashed him, “now let’s get some lunch and I’ll introduce you to my guy.”


	11. And New ...

Observing Ethan’s faintly unhappy expression Spud waited impatiently for a chance to escape the hubbub surrounding Magnus, slipping away quietly when Dixie turned her attention from him to start fussing over the new Champ. He may have only known Ethan for a few weeks, but he couldn’t help but feel protective over him, sensing genuine hurt lay under his ever-increasing scowl. 

Touching Ethan’s elbow gently he didn’t flinch from the frown turned on him, “I’m sorry I didn’t get the chance to congratulate you on securing the briefcase for the tag team titles Sir.” Squeezing lightly before letting go he lowered his voice to a whisper, “you won’t need any extra help to win either.” Pulse jumping at the slow, sweet smile briefly curving the other man’s lips he had to look down to hide the effect it had on him.

“Thank you Spud,” blinking the momentary haze of red out of his vision Ethan forced back the rising tide of hunger as the other man’s heart rate spiked. The sincerity fairly blazing from Spud’s tone did however work to charm away a fraction of his bad mood on being ignored so thoroughly by his Aunt.

“You’re welcome Sir,” shuffling awkwardly Spud darted a look over his shoulder to where Magnus was still celebrating. “At least Magnus appears to be happy your Aunt’s plan was so successful.”

Lips thinning Ethan took a step closer to the shorter man, inhaling deeply of that clean sweet scent to distract himself from the new Champs annoyingly smug voice, “yes he certainly is … _pleased_ with himself isn’t he.” Forcing a smile as Spud looked up uncertainly he dropped a hand on the other man’s shoulder, “you did a good job as well, Hardy certainly didn’t expect you to push him off that ladder.”

Flushing at the praise Spud ducked his head, “thank you Sir.” Ethan’s hand squeezed gently, and he cursed the slow stir of desire.

Letting his hand fall away Ethan found his eyes fixed on where Spud’s bowtie had twisted a little, it would be so easy to use a trickle of power to maneuver the smaller man into an empty room and satisfy his curiosity if he tasted as good as he smelled. Only the surprisingly strong impulse not to take advantage of Spud stayed his hand, plus the very idea of wiping his memory made him … uneasy.

Discretely looking around for her nephew Dixie frowned at finding him standing a bit too close for propriety’s sake to Spud. She knew that look on his face and while she usually didn’t interfere with Ethan’s hunting, she needed her Chief of Staff at peak efficiency. Not dazed from blood or memory loss. Excusing herself from the group she approached her nephew, coughing lightly to gain his attention she ignored his irritation and smiled cheerfully, “there you are darling, I need you to contact Miguel and see if he can accommodate a large group for supper. Magnus deserves a proper celebration for defeating Jeff Hardy.” 

“Of course, Aunt D,” holding in a grimace Ethan wasn’t fooled at all by the request, despite having already decided not to feed from Spud he didn’t appreciate the interference. “I’ll go do that now, if you’ll excuse me,” touching Spud lightly on the back he left at his Aunt’s faintly apologetic nod, aware the smaller man’s eyes followed his progress he didn’t stop the scowl this time when Magnus’s pompous tones declared the belt needed buffing and ordered Spud to get a cloth. It was really going to be difficult holding back on the impulse to knock the arrogance out of him.

“It’s nice to see you and my nephew getting along so well,” speaking before Spud could move away Dixie was careful to keep her expression neutral as his eyes flew up to her face, wondering if she should warn her Chief of Staff not to get _too_ friendly with her nephew.

Hesitating Spud forced himself not to blush, murmuring what he hoped didn’t sound like an excuse, “I wanted to congratulate him on winning one of the Feast or Fired briefcases.” The absolute last thing he wanted to do was reveal he had the beginnings of a crush on his boss’s nephew right in front of said boss. 

Briefly ashamed she’d forgotten her nephew’s recent accomplishments in light of her plan coming together so perfectly Dixie met her Chief of Staff’s understanding gaze, “thank you darling. Perhaps you could arrange of bottle of Ethan’s favourite champagne to be delivered to Miguel’s, tonight will be a double celebration.”

“Of course, Madame, it would be my pleasure,” waving a hand to acknowledge Magnus’s repeated demand Spud bowed slightly at Dixie’s approving smile, feeling a weight life from his shoulders. At least now Ethan would have the acknowledgment he deserved for winning a briefcase all on his own, unlike Magnus’s tainted win of the title … an opinion he was wise enough to keep off his face as he hurried away to do the Champ’s bidding.


	12. Celebration

Doing his best to merge into the background of the party he’d both planned and put together in less than a week as Magnus continued to celebrate his first World Title win Spud barely resisted rolling his eyes. His fellow brit wouldn’t have won if not for the Carter’s help and to pretend otherwise was offensive. Not that he’d dare express that opinion out loud, Mrs. Carter had made it quite clear Magnus was her new golden boy and he was to display the appropriate respect at all times.

“Not having fun?” Jumping Spud let out a strangled yelp as a low voice rumbled past his ear.

“Bloody hell don’t do that Sir,” clutching his chest Spud peered over his shoulder at Ethan Carter’s contrite smile, willing his heart to slow as the bigger man patted his back soothingly.

“Sorry,” tugging lightly on the back of Spud’s shirt Ethan edged him a little further away from the crowd. He’d arrived late to the party fully expecting to find Spud glued to Magnus’s side considering how excited he’d had been at the other man’s win last week. Resolutely he kept the irritating flicker of jealousy out of his voice, “why aren’t you out there celebrating your fellow countryman’s big win.”

Shrugging Spud kept his gaze fixed just to the left of Ethan’s curious gaze, “no real reason Sir. This just isn’t quite my cup of tea.” Tugging at his bowtie he turned his head to watch Magnus call for more wine all the while pathetically clutching the belt like it would up and disappear. 

“Hmm I don’t think you’re telling me the truth Spud,” the sharp inhale and guilty flush told him he was right. Leaning closer Ethan lowered his voice, curiosity at the lie chasing away all traces of jealousy, “why don’t you try again.” The suggestion was laced with only mild threat.

Surrounded by the rich, inviting scent of Ethan’s cologne Spud quickly scanned the room to make sure Mrs. Carter wasn’t nearby. “Alright then Sir,” flicking his eyes to Magnus and then back to Ethan’s intense gaze he found it strangely easy confide in him. “I absolutely can’t stand the bloody git,” he had to duck his head to hide a smile at Ethan’s choked off laugh, thrilled at being able to amuse the bigger man. Spotting Dixie heading in their direction with an unhappy expression he straightened up with a sigh, “however your Aunt has tasked me to make sure Magnus has everything he wants and it looks like duty calls.” Pasting on a polite smile he didn’t realize how much he’d tensed until Ethan squeezed his shoulder.

“I need you to get another bottle of wine for our new Champion Spud,” due to her nephew’s presence Dixie tempered the glare she leveled at her Chief of Staff.

“Of course, Madame, right away,” murmuring obediently Spud felt a pang of loss when Ethan’s hand dropped from his shoulder. Hurrying away he had the sinking feeling talking to Ethan was going to prove to be the sole highlight of his evening.

Despite her nephew’s carefully controlled expression Dixie could tell he was annoyed, “I don’t need to remind you Spud is only the hired help do I Ethan?” The last thing she needed was for those two to become friends, bad enough she suspected it wouldn’t be long before Ethan started feeding from her Chief of Staff. 

Rolling his eyes Ethan waved off the not so subtle warning, “this isn’t the 1900’s anymore Aunt D. Spud is our employee not our servant,” shifting gears when she only frowned he smiled charmingly instead, grabbing two drinks from a passing waiter’s tray and handing one over. “Besides he doesn’t bore me.”

“Alright Ethan,” taking a sip Dixie acquiesced, she could risk indulging her nephew for now. “Just remember to be careful he doesn’t come to suspect anything.” After all it was highly unlikely he’d form a genuine friendship with someone like Spud. 

“I’m always careful Aunt D,” raising his glass in a toast Ethan was well aware his Aunt was too old-fashioned to truly understand his interest in Spud but he’d take her tacit approval for now. Idly he wondered what she’d say if he admitted Spud’s scent tested his control in a way _no one_ ever had.


	13. Christmas Eve Blues

Gritting his teeth Ethan held onto his temper as another distant family member joined the discussion on what was wrong with him to only have had one Vessel Bond at his age. It was especially galling from those of his family that seemed to have a different companion every month. Before he could lose his temper at the incessant prodding his father spoke up to change the subject as his mother called him to her side, sending him up to their room to fetch a sweater for her. The few minutes grace was enough to calm his nerves, allowing him to regain modicum of patience until he managed to escape the Annual Carter Christmas party. His head was a hot, throbbing ball of pain and it was only on jumping in the Maserati and the further he got from Aunt D’s estate that it finally started to ease. 

With no destination in mind he soon found himself driving past an address he’d only seen on a piece of paper and before he could talk himself out of it he was pulling into the parking garage. The twenty flights of stairs to the top of the building were enough to burn off the last of his irritation leaving him calm as he knocked lightly, listening to the gentle thumps from inside until the door was finally thrown open. “Hi Spud,” gaze flicking over the other man’s wild hair and old, ratty pajama’s in amusement Ethan leaned against the door frame as Spud blinked at him in clear shock. “Are you going to let me in?”

“Sir? I … yes of course,” overcoming his surprise Spud held the door wider and ushered Ethan in, hastily snatching the pile of shirts waiting to be ironed off the couch and throwing them onto a chair. Turning back he nervously watched Ethan take in his rather small, untidy apartment with a carefully neutral expression. “I’m sorry for the mess, I didn’t expect company today.” 

Waving the apology aside Ethan walked closer to the small but beautifully decorated tree, so different from the gaudy ones at his Aunts. “I wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas.” Meeting the smaller man’s skeptical expression he rolled his eyes and sighed, sinking down on the shabby but comfortable couch, “okay fine. I might also be fleeing from having to attend the most excruciating boring Christmas party ever thrown. Help me Rockstar Spud, you’re my only hope.”

Startled Spud laughed as the fear Ethan was only visiting on Dixie’s behalf dissolved, “I knew introducing you to Star Wars would be a mistake Sir.” Smirking when Ethan flipped him off he felt a bubble of satisfaction as the other man’s weary expression faded. “I guess the least I can do is offer you a drink then, seeing as it’s Christmas Eve and all.” 

With a lazy grin Ethan reached into his jacket and pulled out a bottle, “I thought we could share this actually.” 

Taking the bottle Spud’s eyebrows rose on recognizing the very expensive brand of champagne Ethan favoured, “Merry Christmas indeed.” Whistling appreciatively, he carried it into the kitchen and carefully opened it, silently thanking his mum for gifting him a set of crystal flutes last year he poured a healthy amount of the amber liquid. Sitting next to Ethan on his cramped couch he suppressed a shiver as the other man’s body heat seeped through the thin material of his pajama pants. Mouth dry he sipped on the champagne, making an involuntary sound of appreciation at the taste, “oh this is good.”

“My personal favourite,” temperature spiking at the look of pleasure crossing Spud’s face Ethan took a hasty sip, crushing his rising blood lust under decades of control. Turning his attention to their surroundings he took in the various framed movie posters and collectables fairly screaming bachelor pad, “I don’t see any signs of a woman’s touch Spud. No girlfriend?” 

“Girlfriend, no,” snorting at the idea Spud ignored Ethan’s curious eyebrow at his response, “I don’t have the time or the inclination.” Playing with the stem of his glass he peered over at Ethan, risking the indulgence of his own curiosity, “and you Sir?”

“No, like you said, too busy,” loosening the knot on his tie and sliding it off Ethan couldn’t help but wonder if Spud’s interests might lie outside of woman. He had to admit he very much enjoyed the idea of Spud being attracted to him. “Of course, Aunt D still nags me mind you. She’s pretty set on my finding a … wife and having kids.”

Nodding his understanding at the note of exasperation in Ethan’s voice Spud buried his elation on hearing the other man was unattached, raising his glass in sympathy, “well here’s to freedom then Sir.”

“To freedom,” clinking their glasses together Ethan drained his and set it on the coffee table, since it didn’t appear Spud intended to kick him out anytime soon he shrugged out of his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. Stretching his arm along the back of the couch he brushed his fingertips experimentally along Spud’s shoulder, the instinctive way the smaller man leaned into his touch sending his other half closer to the surface. “So why didn’t you go home? I know Aunt D is a slave driver but even she would have given you a few days off to fly to England.” Watching a flicker of sadness darken the warm blue of Spud’s eyes for one frozen moment he felt red creep across his vision. Regaining control, he knew it _should_ worry him how easily Spud was able to disrupt his control, calling on his protective instincts and triggering his hunger in ways no one ever had but somehow it seemed … right.

Curling his legs under him Spud slouched deeper into the couch, careful to keep in contact with the hand barely touching his shoulder. Normally he avoided talking about his personal life but there was no denying in just a few short weeks Ethan Carter had become important to him. Important enough he didn’t want to lie or dismiss the question like he usually would. “I’m not … close with my parents,” voice low and pained he shivered when Ethan’s warm hand grasped the back of his neck, finding a surprising amount of comfort in the firm grip. Turning his head he smiled shakily at the understanding in those dark eyes, “they don’t approve of my career choice.”

“Seems to me like you’re been pretty successful so far Spud. It’s not everyone who can move to a different country and succeed the way you have. What’s not to be proud of?” Taking in the small shift in Spud’s expression, the way his tense muscles unknotted under his fingers Ethan fought off the urge to tug the smaller man closer, his other half all but purring its satisfaction.

“Thank you, Sir,” leaning into the warm grip on his neck for one indulgent moment Spud finally forced himself to get up and grab the bottle of champagne instead of throwing his arms around Ethan and hugging him senseless. Very few people in his life had ever even made the attempt to make him feel better like that. Pouring them another glass he flicked the tv on and smiled hopefully, “so how do you feel about Christmas movies?”

Lifting his refilled glass Ethan hid his amusement at Spud’s less than subtle way of asking him to stay. Allowing the tips of his fingers to drag through the silky strands of blond hair he finally responded to Spud’s questioning look, “that they should be watched with good friends, good alcohol and in a few hours good pizza.” The pleased smile he got in return made him even more certain ditching Aunt D’s party and coming to see Spud had been the best decision he’d made in years. It was an odd but decidedly nice feeling to have a friend he enjoyed spending time with.


	14. Ragdolled

Setting his phone down Ethan lazily stretched the kinks out of his back, ever since he’d debuted keeping up with social media had become increasingly tiresome. Suddenly registering how quiet the room was, used to Spud’s bright chatter in the background he scanned the area with a frown, catching sight of the smaller man staring off into space while one hand massaged his throat. Remembering the way Jeff Hardy had grabbed Spud and rag dolled him into the corner earlier a spark of concern flickered to life. Spud had of course shrugged it off but now he wished he had made him visit the trainer for a checkup. It was only a few days after Christmas and the few peaceful hours he’d managed to carve away by visiting Spud so the idea the other man was hurt already had his hackles rising, “are you injured Spud?”

Blinking as Ethan’s voice drew him out of the daze he’d fallen into Spud flushed and dropped his hand away from his neck. Shrugging he smiled weakly, trying to dismiss the question, “I’d hardly say I’m injured Sir.” The last thing he wanted was for Ethan to think he was delicate, even if his throat was killing him from the cruel way Jeff’s fingers had dug into his skin. Unconsciously his hand rose again to touch his neck.

Fighting off a growl at the obvious lie Ethan moved almost too quickly, catching Spud by the chin when he flinched at the rapid movement. Tilting his head up with a firm touch he met the other man’s wide blue eyes with a scowl, “you’re not telling me the truth Spud and you know how much I hate that.” Unraveling Spud’s silk bowtie he popped open the top few buttons to expose his neck, calling on decades of control to ignore his reaction to Spud’s low gasp. 

“Sorry Sir,” swallowing as Ethan’s warm fingers pressed carefully along his throat Spud struggled not to let on how much it hurt. Biting his lip he flicked an uncertain look at Ethan’s stern expression, “I didn’t want you to think you couldn’t count on me during our tag match later.”

“Luckily it just looks like some bruising,” abruptly aware he was losing the battle against the desire to sink his fangs into the pulse beating so temptingly under his fingers Ethan dropped his hand. Pushing aside his hunger he focused on Spud’s words, “you don’t need to hide things from me Spud, I know I can count on you. In fact, you’re the only one I trust here.” Spud’s shy smile had him reaching out to smooth back a lock of shining hair before he could stop himself.

“Thank you, Sir,” voice husky Spud straightened up under Ethan’s reassuring words, letting his earlier doubts fall away. He didn’t know what he’d done to deserve someone as amazing as Ethan Carter seeming to care about him but he was grateful for it. 

Standing on the apron later Spud anxiously watched as Jeff Hardy flew off the top rope onto Ethan’s prone form, wincing at the dull thump of impact. Slipping into the ring to break up the pin he easily ignored Sting’s threatening glare in the glow of satisfaction that his interference allowed Ethan to gain the upper hand. Despite the intimidation of fighting against men he’d grown up admiring he was content with ensuring he was a help to his team and _not_ a hindrance.

In only took a few moves, some underhanded cheating from the Bromans to prevent Sting from tagging in for a visibly fatigued Jeff before Ethan landed his finishing move, gaining the pinfall for their team.

Cheering Spud was forced to duck Sting’s irritated swipe as he rolled into the ring to check on Jeff, joining the rest of his team backing up the ramp he met Ethan’s dark eyes, flushing at his pleased smile. A flush that only increased when the bigger man threw a friendly arm around his shoulders, very aware of the press of bare skin it was all he could do to keep his pulse steady.

“Just like I said, I knew I could count on you to have my back,” voice low Ethan half closed his eyes to hide the red spreading through them, warm and sweaty Spud’s electric sweet scent was even stronger, straining his self-control to the limit.

“Always Sir,” ducking his head bashfully Spud couldn’t disguise his happiness even if he’d tried. Ignoring Robbie rolling his eyes he joined in on the discussion on where they should go to celebrate their win.


	15. Challenged

It was early in the New Year and Ethan found himself heartily sick of the way his Aunt fawned over Magnus, bad enough he had been ordered to watch out for the other man now he was forced to waste his time listening to him blow his own horn. Shifting impatiently he nudged Spud in the ribs, careful to keep his voice low, “so you really don’t like Magnus?” It was strangely important to him to be sure Spud still hadn’t been taken in by Magnus’ charm like his Aunt.

Clapping and smiling supportively as Magnus droned on and on Spud snuck a quick look at Ethan’s scowling face. “Can’t stand the git Sir,” he confirmed. It was worth the risk of admitting to that in the middle of a public setting to feel the tension to ease from Ethan’s body. Continuing to smile he pretended not to see the suspicious glare Magnus shot them.

“Good man,” throwing an arm around Spud’s shoulders Ethan made sure Magnus saw the easy way the smaller man leaned into him, lips curling smugly at the almost jealous look he got in return. He was very familiar with men of Magnus’ type, he had to be the centre of attention and everyone had to look up to him, even those he had little to no respect for. 

Stiffening as AJ Styles music interrupted Magnus’ speech Ethan released his hold on Spud and nudged him out of the ring before turning to face a flurry of angry fists. Grunting at the punch to the face, and as much as it went against his instincts he allowed AJ to toss him outside. Accepting Spud’s hand up he bit back a curse when his Aunt grabbed a microphone, he knew that look on her face. Nothing good ever came from that look. Griping Spud’s shoulder he stopped him from interfering, “leave it. This isn’t something we want to be involved in.” Keeping his voice pitched low it pleased all aspects of his nature when Spud obeyed with only a faint worried look at the ring.

“Yes Sir,” pushing aside his worry Spud stood back and watched as things rapidly fell apart. It didn’t take long for Magnus to disobey direct orders and accept the challenge AJ offered, topping it all off by ordering Mrs. Carter to make it happen no matter what the cost. He didn’t need to see Ethan’s wince to know making any sort of demand on Dixie Carter was a mistake, one he had no doubt he’d be hearing about for the rest of the night.

Hours later and nursing his third glass of wine Ethan caught a familiar mouth-watering scent. Glancing up he shifted so Spud could sit beside him, lips twitching at the way the smaller man had to hop up onto the high stools. The twitch turned into a full grin when Spud scowled and poked him in the ribs, the headache from listening to hours of his Aunt bitching about Magnus finally fading. 

“I thought I might find you here Sir,” gesturing to the bartender Spud ordered a rum and coke, sipping on it with a small hum of relief. For a while he’d thought he’d never escape the seemingly endless circle of complaints regarding Magnus’ behaviour, only the offer to check on Ethan had finally made Mrs. Carter release him.

“Is my Aunt still complaining about our beloved Champion?” Grumbling when Spud wearily nodded Ethan sighed irritably, “she’s not going to let this go anytime soon and I’m already sick of hearing about it.”

“You and me both Sir,” glancing around the half empty room Spud lowered his voice and leaned closer, his irritation at Dixie dwindling on breathing in Ethan’s expensive cologne. “Magnus is a bloody idiot to imagine for one second he can win against a wrestler of AJ’s calibre.” 

Snorting Ethan pushed aside the flare of jealousy at the admiration in Spud’s voice when he’d said AJ’s name and raised his glass, “well here’s to Magnus getting what’s coming to him.”

Clinking glasses Spud tossed back his drink, savouring the burn of alcohol, “if only Sir, sadly your Aunt has already ordered us to ensure he wins no matter what the cost.” Curling his fingers around Ethan’s elbow he squeezed sympathetically at his unhappy curse, “don't worry Sir you’re bound to win the title before long and then you can show Magnus what a real champion looks like.”

Charmed by the conviction in Spud’s voice Ethan pushed his drink aside and tugged the smaller man off the stool with him, smirking at his low grumble of protest, “come on Spud, let’s get out of here and grab supper. I need some time spent in good company before I can even think about saving the Champ’s bacon again.” Firmly suppressing his hunger at Spud’s openly pleased smile he draped his arm over the smaller man’s shoulders and when Spud didn’t protest the frankly possessive hold he led the way out of the hotel bar in a much better mood then he'd arrived in.


	16. Undisputed Champion

Counting slowly back from ten as Spud prattled excitedly on about their attack on Joe Ethan struggled to hang onto his temper until they were in the privacy of his locker room. Slamming the door shut he knew Spud had at last picked up on his mood when he faltered and fell quiet.

“Are you okay Sir?” Swallowing uneasily at the dark look Ethan shot him Spud straightened his spine and held his ground as the bigger man stalked towards him.

“Am I okay?” Scoffing and using his height to tower over the smaller man Ethan was reluctantly impressed when Spud didn’t cower. Ignoring his flinch he reached out and grabbed Spud’s arm, tugging up his sleeve with a quick jerk, his other half prowling angrily to the edge of his mind at the sight of so many bruises, “I think the question is are you okay?”

Looking down at the bruises already turning a sickly yellow Spud shivered when Ethan stroked gentle circles over the worse of the damage. Disconcerted by the wave of desire at such a simple touch he struggled to keep his voice steady, “it’s only a bruise Sir, I wasn’t hurt.”

“But you could have been,” careful not to use even a fraction of his strength Ethan pointedly wrapped his fingers around Spud’s thin wrist for emphasis. “You’re much smaller than Joe Spud. You shouldn’t have antagonized him once he was down,” he watched a storm pass through those blue eyes, fascinated as the usual warmth gave way to chilly defiance.

Glaring at the assumption his height somehow meant he was less capable Spud twisted his wrist free from Ethan’s gentle grip, sick and tired of the constant struggle to prove himself. “In case you hadn’t noticed I’m smaller than everyone Ethan. Getting hurt is one of the risks of being a wrestler and it’s a risk I accepted a long time ago.” Pulling his sleeve down to hide the bruises he grudgingly offered a compromise when Ethan didn’t look any happier, “I promise I won’t antagonize Joe needlessly Sir.”

“I guess that will have to do,” knowing it was the best he was going to get Ethan pushed aside the impulse to force Spud to be more careful and reluctantly let the subject go. Sighing he pressed his hand between Spud’s shoulders and pushed him out of the room, “come on then, let’s finish what we started and make sure Magnus wins his match with AJ.” As always it cheered him up to see the disgust flicker across Spud’s face at the champ’s name before it was carefully masked.

“Yes sir,” relaxing now the tension from their disagreement was fading Spud muttered low enough for only Ethan to hear, “it’s not like he can win without us after all.” Preening just a little at Ethan’s amused laugh he ignored the curious stares they were gathering. This wouldn’t be the first time he could practically see people wondering why on earth a man like Ethan Carter bothered with someone like him for.

As expected the title vs title, winner take all match between Magnus and AJ rapidly descended into chaos, following Ethan’s lead Spud slipped into the ring after him as he broke up AJ’s pin. Holding in his worry as Ethan was unceremoniously yanked from the ring by Sting he cautiously approached the downed AJ Styles, meeting his eyes he mouthed a silent apology before kicking him in the stomach. If he had his way it would be Magnus he was attacking, heartily sick of his fellow countryman’s unbearable smugness. But life wasn’t fair and his orders were clear … help Magnus win no matter the cost. Still, if he was a fraction too slow moving back after going in for second kick who was to know. Not fighting AJ’s grip he allowed himself to be shoved away, cursing only when his favourite shirt ripped.

Falling out of the ring to catch his breath Spud sensed the danger only at the last second. Trying and failing to move out of Sting’s way he couldn’t suppress a yelp when his arm was crushed in a steel grip, flailing as he was tossed carelessly towards the steps.

Judging he’d played at being hurt long enough Ethan raised his head, straightening up just in time to catch Spud he grunted as the smaller man’s weight caused him to stumble. Off balance he twisted so the smaller man landed on top, swallowing against the rising blood lust on being pressed against so much bare skin he met wide blue eyes, “you okay Spud?” 

“Yes … yes, Sir,” steadying his voice as Ethan’s fingers brushed lightly and oh so warm against his side Spud quickly pulled away. Ignoring his racing pulse he accepted the hand that helped him to his feet, ripping his attention away from Ethan’s slow smile and returning it to the ring he was surprised to find Roode had joined the fray. Wincing at the vicious body slam he joined Ethan and the Bromans in distracting Sting and Joe until it was too late, the bell singling the end of the match with Magnus’s hand raised victoriously.

Allowing himself a moment to regret the part he’d played in screwing AJ over Spud forced a cheerful smile, obeying Ethan’s gentle tug he climbed into the ring and congratulated Magnus. Smile becoming fixed as the other man ignored him, holding up both belts as if he was some sort of conquering hero. It was only Ethan’s slight eyeroll that had him seeing the humour in the situation, relaxing even as Dixie came out to rancorous jeers from the pissed off crowd. He could handle anything as long as Ethan was by his side.


	17. Party in the Club

The popular downtown nightclub was hot and crowded, the loud pounding music making it difficult to think let alone hold a conversation. Throwing back his fifth shot of whiskey Spud glowered as Magnus continued to celebrate his victory like he was the greatest wrestler of all time. Gesturing to the bartender for another shot he prayed the alcohol would soon numb his irritation, the situation not helped by the fact he’d barely seen Ethan all night. Sneering at the flock of groupies fawning over Magnus and his title belts he turned back to his drink, mood finally improving after the sixth shot. By the seventh his legs were bouncing with the music and he willingly let a well-endowed red head drag him out onto the dance floor, losing himself in the hot press of bodies.

Seeing his Aunt out to the waiting car service Ethan briefly debated leaving as well, the last thing his temper needed was to hear Magnus brag one more time about how he single-handedly won against AJ Styles, considering just how many wrestlers his Aunt had to pay off to secure that victory. Sadly his conscious wouldn’t let him abandon Spud to Magnus’ not so tender mercies, at least not with the way he’d last seen the smaller man drinking. 

Pushing the door open he passed Magnus, rolling his eyes in disgust at the bevy of scantily clad women surrounding him. Wanting nothing more than to grab Spud and head back to the hotel Ethan massaged his temples and swore at finding the bar empty. Scanning the crowd he easily spotted the bright gleam of Spud’s hair on the dance floor, a spark of dark rage stirring at the way some red-headed tramp had her hands all over him.

Slipping through the crowd Ethan made it to Spud’s side just in time to steady him, roughly yanking him away from the clinging red-head he barely restrained himself to glaring until she flounced away with a pout. Looking down his stomach dipped pleasantly at Spud’s adoring smile, urging him closer with a firm arm around his back as the upbeat music transitioned to a slow song the rage drained away to be replaced by hunger. “You are completely drunk aren’t you?” 

“Maybe just a tad Sir,” breathing in the earthy scent of Ethan’s expensive cologne Spud pressed his aching head against the bigger man’s chest. Fingers twisting into the other man’s soft shirt he relaxed as Ethan’s chest rumbled pleasantly under his ear with laughter.

“You British and your penchant for understatement,” utterly enchanted by how perfectly Spud fit in his arms Ethan closed his eyes and breathed in the other man’s scent. Fangs dropping he nuzzled along the slender length of Spud’s neck, willpower strained to the breaking point when Spud gave a pleased hum and shifted to give him better access. Groaning at the flood of sheer _hunger_ he snagged his fingers into Spud’s belt hoops, dragging him closer as the smaller man sagged into his embrace, completely oblivious to the danger he was in. Despite common sense screaming this was a terrible idea, too public and too risky the bloodlust was too strong. 

Easing a knee between Spud’s legs at the same time scrapping his fangs along the tempting flutter of his pulse Ethan growled at Spud’s startled moan. Hardening instantly his self-control took another hit when Spud pushed even closer, rising on tiptoe and with desperate hands clutching his shoulders the smaller man was all but riding his thigh. Red eclipsing his vision he was a breath away from sinking his teeth in when a heavy hand landed on his shoulder. 

“Well don’t you two look cozy. I do have to wonder what your dear Aunt D would think of such behavior Ethan.” Magnus’ smug voice grated across his ears and it was a hard-fought battle not to rip the interrupting fool’s throat out. With an effort that led to his gums aching Ethan forced his fangs to retreat as he lifted his head and grudgingly pulled back, temper cooled slightly by Spud’s low grumble.

“Why, are you jealous Magnus?” Vindictively pleased as anger darkened the other man’s expression Ethan kept a hand on Spud’s arm as the smaller man straightened up to his full height and then promptly stumbled.

Scowling Spud listed into Ethan’s side despite his best efforts to stand on his own, vaguely aware Magnus had interrupted something important. “Jealous he can’t bloody win on his own maybe,” glaring spitefully as Magnus sneered back he would have launched himself at the bigger man if Ethan didn’t have a solid grip on his arm. 

“Whoa there tiger, I think it might be time I get you back to the hotel,” turning his back dismissively on Magnus Ethan paid no attention to the other man’s angry curses. Securing a firm grip around Spud’s waist he elbowed his way through the crowded dance floor until he reached the exit. Gesturing to his waiting driver he helped Spud into the backseat, keeping a firm hand on his arm as the car’s motion caused the smaller man to groan pitifully, complexion rapidly paling. “We’ll be back soon,” voice low he rubbed circles across Spud’s knuckles until they were pulling up in front of the hotel.

Clinging gratefully to the arm Ethan offered Spud managed to make it up to their suite without stumbling or embarrassing himself too much. The haze of alcohol was starting to lift and all he wanted to do was collapse in bed and sleep for a week.

Throwing his wallet and cellphone on the coffee table Ethan snagged the back of Spud’s shirt as he moved past. Ignoring the pout the other man turned on him he reached up and delicately unraveled what he knew to be Spud’s favourite rainbow bowtie, fangs half dropping as the smaller man hummed and leaned into him. “Yell if you need any more help getting undressed,” teasing he smirked as the sleepy enjoyment on Spud’s face shifted to annoyance. Chuckling he pushed Spud towards his room and turned to flick the coffee maker on, “come back out when you’re done. We need to get some coffee inside you if you don’t want Aunt D to know how much you drank. She does not tolerate drunkenness in the slightest.” Neatly rolling up the slip of silk he absently tucked it into his pocket.

“Yes sir,” sighing and resisting the urge to whine that he just wanted to sleep Spud dragged himself to his room and changed into a pair of soft jogging pants and an old ragged t-shirt. Shuffling out into the main room he grudgingly accepted the mug of black coffee Ethan shoved at him.

“Maybe next time you’ll know not to drink so much,” settling down on the couch Ethan smothered a grin at Spud’s very British grumbles, only understanding about one in every five words.

Curling his legs under him Spud rested his head against the back of the couch with a groan, “sorry Sir, Magnus is just so bloody annoying. Besides,” turning his head he met Ethan’s warm dark gaze with a faint grin, “I didn’t earn the nickname Rockstar because I can sing.” Shifting so he could inch his cold toes under Ethan’s thigh he sniggered at the bigger man’s hissed protest. Wiggling his feet in further he didn’t fail to notice the fact Ethan made no move to shove him away despite his grimace.

Rolling his eyes Ethan grabbed the blanket on the back of the couch and tossed it over the smaller man, “just drink your coffee rockstar.” Tucking the blanket in securely he turned the tv on while the other man choked down his drink with a disgusted pout. With the noise of a movie providing a low drone he surreptitiously watched Spud’s eyes got heavier and heavier until he was forced to rescue the mug as it fell. 

Breathing out Ethan finally dared to release his iron control, red immediately swimming over his vision as Spud’s warm scent made his heart race with hunger, his other half still viciously angry at being denied when they’d been so close. “Dammit,” dragging his gaze away from the vulnerable curve of Spud’s neck he pinched the bridge of his nose. Fighting against the desire to drink the other man’s blood continued to make his life a lot more complicated. It didn’t help he was positive Spud would be more than willing to let him, if only his own personal code didn’t dictate he’d have to wipe the smaller man’s memory. Something he was determined never to do.


	18. Stirring the Pot

Strolling through the corridors Ethan’s smirk deepened at each disapproving look sent his way, cheating to win his match against Sting may have been underhanded but there was no arguing it had been effective. Spud had done an excellent job as the special referee, he’d have to find some way of rewarding him. A nice dinner out perhaps. Spotting Magnus lurking outside his locker room door with an entirely too sly smile on his face he controlled a sudden pinch of worry, steps slowing he raised an eyebrow and waited for the other man to speak, letting his lips curl up slightly at the Champ’s scowl.

“I suggest you teach your boy to watch his smart mouth before it gets him in trouble,” sneering when Ethan only rolled his eyes in response Magnus moved to shove past him, surprised to find he was stopped by a grip he had no chance of breaking. He never would have guessed Dixie’s rich, pretty boy nephew had that kind of strength. 

Jaw clenching Ethan squeezed just hard enough to cause a grimace of discomfort to cross Magnus’ face, growling roughly, “and I suggest you leave Spud alone so I don’t have to break your arm.” Satisfied at the flare of genuine fear in the other man’s eyes he let Magnus pull away after a pointed moment of useless struggle. 

“Careful Ethan, I don’t think your precious Aunt D would be happy you’re threatening me,” blustering to hide the edge of fear Magnus was careful to keep his distance.

Shrugging Ethan flicked a piece of lint off his jacket with such bored indifference he heard Magnus’ teeth grind together, “why don’t you go crying to her then Champ, see how far you get.” Turning his back in clear dismissal he opened the door to his locker room and stepped through, sighing at finding Spud bustling around cleaning.

Slowly and methodically putting the room to rights in an attempt to work off the rage from Magnus’ barrage of filthy accusations Spud barely glanced up when the door opened, only pausing when a large hand touched him gently on the shoulder and directed him towards the sofa. 

“What did he say to you?” Despite the somber mood Ethan grinned faintly at the way Spud flushed a dull red and wouldn’t meet his eyes. Ever since the other man had awoken last week from his drunken spree cuddled into him on the couch Spud had been endearingly embarrassed around him even as they’d planned tonight’s events.

“Nothing repeatable Sir,” biting his lip Spud snuck a glance at the bigger man through his eyelashes, cursing at the stubborn look on his face. There was no way he wanted to admit Magnus had accused him of letting Ethan fuck him just to further his career. And certainly not while he _knew_ something had occurred between them last week even if he couldn't remember what. 

“Come on Spud, you can tell me,” when the smaller man still hesitated Ethan strangled the first impulse to make him. Breathing through his frustration he smiled reassuringly, squeezing Spud’s knee lightly, “I won’t hold anything he said against you, I can already guess it had to do with last week at the bar. He’s been pretty obnoxious about it.”

Mouth pulling down in a resigned frown at Ethan’s insistence Spud drew courage from the supportive words. “He accused me of sleeping with you to get … opportunities,” rushing the explanation he glared when Ethan only laughed.

“Well I’m certainly not worried about you taking advantage of me,” smirking at the crinkle of confusion between Spud’s eyes as he decided whether or not to be offended Ethan nudged him playfully in the ribs, “you did already sleep with me last week after all.”

“That doesn’t bloody count,” hissing Spud flushed bright red as Ethan waggled his eyebrows knowingly, “you know that’s not what he meant Sir.” Sighing he squared his shoulders, gathered his nerve and met Ethan's dark eyes, “what really happened last week Sir? I ... I didn't try anything inappropriate, did I?” He didn’t know if he could handle it if he lost Ethan’s trust because he’d hit on him while drunk.

Sensing Spud’s worry was very real Ethan slid his hand around the back of the smaller man’s neck, subduing the flicker of rage at Magnus for the trouble he’d stirred up in order to keep his voice gentle, “nothing happened Spud, nothing bad anyway,” he corrected when the other man just looked at him doubtfully. “We danced, then I helped you back to the hotel.” ‘And I almost lost control and drank your blood in public, something that’s never happened before’, he continued silently, feeling familiar bloodlust raise its head as Spud relaxed trustingly into his grip. Needing to change the subject before he gave in Ethan teased lightly, “though maybe I should be offended you don’t remember, after all I had to fight my way through a rather determined red-head to reach you.”

Fear melting away Spud laughed quietly, allowing himself to finally enjoy the feeling of Ethan’s thumb stroking soothingly against his skin. “Well thank you for rescuing me Sir,” sighing he again cursed the blank parts of his memory, he had the feeling dancing with Ethan would have been something to remember.

“Anytime Spud,” letting go, much to the displeasure of his other half Ethan pulled a scrap of silk out of his pocket and held out a bright blue bow tie. “I rescued this from the fan who caught it, figured you might want it back.” Smiling at the delight on Spud’s face he knew the smaller man was barely refraining himself from hugging him and it changed the sharp pang of hunger into something warmer, deeper. “I don’t want you to pay any attention to Magnus, you’re my friend Spud. I trust you.” Slipping the bowtie around Spud’s neck he neatly fastened it, gaze falling to the pulse beating so temptingly his voice dropped huskily, “believe me, there’s not many people I can say that about.”

Not even trying to fight the impulse this time Spud threw his arms around Ethan’s neck, sucking in a slow breath as a large hand swept warm and steady along his back, “thank you Sir.” Secure in the bigger man’s embrace Magnus’ vicious words lost their icy tipped grip.


	19. Tiger

Pushing the door to his dressing room open Ethan forced the red from his vision at finding Spud staring vacantly at the wall, looking young and so painfully uncertain he wanted to break something. “I can talk to Aunt D about cancelling your match if you’d like,” knowing Spud would say no before he made the offer his protective instincts flared at the smaller man’s resigned grimace.

“I couldn’t ask that of you Sir. Besides your Aunt already has enough on her mind concerning the new mystery investor without worrying about me as well.” Forcing his thoughts away from how angry Joe was still likely to be after their stunt with the wrench a few weeks ago Spud cheered up a little at the knowledge Ethan cared enough to both worry and check in on him.

Subduing the part of himself that wanted to force Spud to forfeit the match Ethan settled for nodding his understanding and moved closer. Breathing in Spud’s warm scent he tipped his face up to meet worried eyes, “I know you can take on Joe, you are a tiger after all.” Voice low he touched Spud’s tiger print bowtie, lips turned up in a faint smile as the other man’s heart rate audible jumped, “go out there and show Joe how _fierce_ you are.” Pleasure darkened the warm blue of Spud’s eyes and a tendril of power tried to sneak out to brush up against the smaller man, hastily strengthening his control Ethan broke the moment before he gave into the raging desire to _taste_ Spud’s blood. 

Released from the spell of Ethan’s words Spud dug his fingernails into his palms and straightened his back, the determination not to let Ethan down burning through his worry. “Thank you, Sir, I’ll handle Joe. You don’t need to worry.”

“That’s my tiger,” giving into his own need Ethan leaned down and kissed Spud’s forehead, satisfaction curled up his spine at the way the other man shivered under his touch. As difficult as it was to deny his desire to feed from Spud, he was coming to enjoy their slowly growing closeness. For the first time in his life he considered what it might be like to have a real relationship, perhaps he could even give Vessel bonds another try. 

Carrying the warmth of Ethan’s faith in him to the ring Spud fought back his nerves as Joe glared, pacing impatiently it was pretty clear the other man still held a grudge. Gathering his courage he struck the second the bell rang, drop kicking Joe’s knee and leaping to his feet to repeat the maneuver until the bigger man was on the mat. Barely pausing to enjoy that victory he climbed to the top rope, his only chance now was to continue attacking. Leaping through the air with the full intention of using his own body weight to further damage Joe’s knee he had nowhere to go when the other man unexpectedly surged upright and snatched him out of mid-air.

Groaning in pain as he was brutally slammed on the mat Spud blinked up at the ceiling, struggling to draw in the will to move through the agony spreading through his back he grunted when large hands easily flipped him onto his stomach. Those same hands wrenched his ankle cruelly to the side, forcing him to tap, and the shame at how quickly he’d lost was almost enough to overpower the throbbing pain in his ankle. Rolling out of the ring he grudgingly accepted the ref’s help, limping to the back as Joe celebrated to the fans cheering behind him.

The dressing room was quiet, noise from the next match barely making it through the thick door. A blessed relief after his disastrous encounter with Joe, the humiliation of how fast it had gone downhill had him twisting his fingers along the seam of the pillow he clutched. After all the time and effort Ethan had spent trying to make him believe in himself the knowledge he’d let the bigger man down so completely was an icy lump lodged in his throat. No one had ever called him fierce before and he dreaded what Ethan must think now. It was that thought that kept his head down when the door opened and the couch dipped under a heavy weight. Biting his lip Spud risked a glance up, expecting contempt on Ethan’s face and not the warm sympathy he received. Blowing out a breath he tried for a smile, “I guess I’m not much of a tiger am I Sir?” 

Tugging on Spud’s injured leg Ethan waited until the smaller man gave in with a slight pout and swung his legs across his lap, “oh I wouldn’t say that Spud. I thought you were pretty fierce out there. I don’t think Joe expected you to fight back at all.” It had in fact taken all his self-control not to run out and destroy Joe, only Aunt D pulling him into a meeting had stayed his hand. 

“Not that it did any bloody good,” wincing as Ethan pressed an icepack to his ankle his eyes fluttered shut when warm fingers slid under his tights to rub circles against his skin in apology. Relaxing into the soothing touch Spud flung an arm over his face, voice muffled, “and now because of Joe I won’t be able to come out later as your Aunt ordered. And god knows Magnus needs all the help he can get against Sting, especially since Sting is fighting for his job.” Sighing he moved his arm enough to look over at Ethan, “she’s not going to be happy that I didn’t do my part.” 

“You let me handle my Aunt,” digging his fingers into Spud’s tense muscles Ethan bit his lip at the barely audible moan of pleasure from the smaller man, hunger flaring at the sound. Firmly controlling the urge to bite he focused on Spud’s worried expression, not letting his eyes linger on all the bare skin on display, “don’t worry Spud, I have a plan to make sure Magnus wins and Sting is out of a job. All I need you to do is make reservations to my favourite restaurant so we can celebrate.”

“Yes sir,” unable to suppress a sigh of disappointment when Ethan pulled away Spud flushed under the other man’s knowing smirk. Ethan was at the door before he could be sure his voice would be steady, “good luck out there Sir. Be careful.”

“Don’t worry Spud, I’ll be back soon,” leaving Spud behind while injured was more difficult than he expected, making him even more determined to help Magnus win as quickly as possible so he could get back. It didn’t take much to bribe the Bromans into running interference for Magnus, irritated but not surprised when Joe ran out to try and even the odds Ethan left them to Joe’s not so tender mercy. Shifting his focus to Sting the Bromans at least lasted long enough to allow him to break up several pins, cursing Magnus’ incompetence under his breath. 

Allowing himself to be manhandled by Joe Ethan pulled his responding punch just in time, watching in grim satisfaction as Joe folded in half with an agonized grunt. It felt good to get at least a little revenge for Spud, his pleasure increasing when Magnus at last managed to pin Sting long enough for a three count as Joe was still struggling to get his feet. 

Sneering at Joe he rolled in the ring and kicking the ref out he raised Magnus’s hand, not surprised when his Aunt immediately came out to celebrate, ripping up Sting’s contract and tossing the pieces in Joe’s scowling face. Reassured by her happy smile he didn’t even mind as her attention shifted to Magnus. With Spud off the hook for not helping and an enjoyable night out to look forward to not even Magnus’ smug arrogance could dampen his mood.


	20. The Investor

Holding his aching face Spud held in a whimper when Ethan pulled his hand away and pressed an ice pack to his cheek. “Perhaps antagonizing the Wolves wasn’t the best plan,” amused at Spud’s pout Ethan tucked several strands of blond hair back in place, fingers lingering in the soft thickness. Ever since Spud had gotten hurt last week he’d been allowing himself to give into the growing closeness between them and the pleasure at how easily the smaller man accepted his touch had him practically purring.

“I had to try something Sir, after failing to beat Joe last week and not being able to help you with Magnus. Especially since your Aunt is becoming increasingly anxious about that new bloody investor,” holding onto the icepack Spud slumped on the couch, discreetly admiring how good Ethan looked in a red dress shirt and white blazer as he joined him. 

“I know Aunt D can be pretty demanding, but you have to take care of yourself,” sighing at Spud’s faint grumble of disagreement Ethan curled his hand around the back of his neck and squeezed lightly. Breathing in Spud’s warm scent he struggled against a wave of possessiveness not at all helped when the smaller man melted into his hold, “I don’t enjoy seeing you injured all the time.” 

“I’ll be fine Sir, you don’t need to worry about me,” touched by the real affection in Ethan’s voice Spud caught a glimpse of the clock and reluctantly pulled away from the other man’s warmth. “You however, need to get ready for your tag match with Magnus.” Discarding the ice pack he stood and bustled away to get Ethan’s gear ready, grinning at the bigger man’s disgruntled cursing behind him. 

“I want you to stay in the back,” despite the pang of guilt at the look of hurt on Spud’s face Ethan nonetheless held firm. “I can work with Magnus long enough to win this match.” Taking his duffle bag he waited patiently for Spud’s unhappy nod of agreement, squeezing his shoulder in apology, “good man, we’ll grab a bite to eat afterwards.”

“Yes Sir,” dropping down on the couch when Ethan left to get changed Spud resignedly pressed the ice pack to his cheek. As much as he didn’t trust Magnus he did have faith in Ethan’s ability to win against both Kurt and Joe. Still there could be no harm in going down to the gorilla position to watch. 

Giving Ethan a five-minute head start he made his way to gorilla, nervously straightening his bowtie at Dixie’s presence. Joining her in front of the monitors he smiled tentatively, repressing a sigh at her cool greeting, she’d been rather displeased with him after his failure with the wolves. By the time the match was won he’d forgotten his nervousness, following Dixie when she headed out to the ring. Aware of the many eyes on him he did his duty and checked on Magnus first, keeping his temper firmly in check when he was shoved aside with a sneer. Free to do what he wanted in the first place he turned to Ethan, steadying the bigger man as he stumbled upright.

“Didn’t I tell you to stay in the back,” grumbling as he pretended to be more dazed than he was Ethan pulled Spud closer, he hadn’t missed the way Magnus had shoved him. Clearly the other man was still pissed he hadn’t gotten anywhere snitching on them to Aunt D. Not that he hadn’t since been treated to a lecture, or five on proper behaviour towards employees. She'd been especially displeased when he’d confessed to almost biting Spud in public and he very wisely kept quiet on how often he came close to losing control. He wouldn’t put it past his Aunt to fire Spud just to keep him away from the smaller man, not that it would work but he knew it would crush Spud’s dreams of wrestling in America.

“I did as you ordered Sir, I stayed away until the match was won,” clenching his teeth as Magnus posed with the belt Spud dug his fingers into Ethan’s arm, struggling against the urge to punch him. Since the day Magnus had cornered him and tried to make him ashamed about his relationship with Ethan all he wanted was to see him taken down a peg or two.

Following the direction of Spud’s glare straight to where Magnus was celebrating Ethan curled his fingers around his wrist and tugged him off to the side and out of the way, “good boy.” The huff of annoyance he got in return had his lips twitching in fondness, unfortunately his Aunt ruined the moment by grabbing a live mic and demanding the mystery investor come out. Ranting and screaming in a way he knew would make the rest of the night hell no matter what happened next. 

Before he could even think about moving in to try and calm her down the lights dimmed and music started to play. In the split second it took to recognize the man that came out as MVP he had pushed Spud protectively behind him, taking no heed of the smaller man’s mutters that he couldn’t see.

Grateful when his Aunt at least waited long enough for the show to go off the air before sweeping up the ramp to confront MVP Ethan snagged Spud’s arm and followed a few steps behind. He had to suppress a growl when Magnus pushed past them the moment they reached the curtain, knocking into his shoulder with what he was sure the other man thought was forceful blow.

“You need to be more careful out there Ethan, your inexperience almost cost us the match,” using his extra height to his advantage Magnus looked down his nose at Ethan, patting his title belt lovingly. “Luckily you were in the ring with such a veteran as myself.” Draping an arm over Spud’s shoulders he lowered his voice conspiratorially, “isn’t that right Spud?” Squeezing warningly as the smaller tensed and tried to pull away he nodded cheerfully at Dixie when she paused in her intense conversation to favour them with an approving smile. 

Scowling Spud waited for Dixie and MVP to turn the corner before elbowing Magnus in the gut and forcing the taller man to let go with a wince, “what I saw was how bloody lucky you were Mr. Carter was there to save your arse from the ankle lock. I don’t think Madame would be impressed seeing her new champion submit so soon.” Sneering he didn’t back down when Magnus took a threatening step closer.

Spotting the gleam of danger in Ethan’s eyes Magnus checked his first impulse to wipe the look of contempt off of Spud’s face with his fist, annoyance flaring at the smugness Ethan fairly radiated. As if getting someone like Rockstar Spud on his side was some sort of achievement. Lip curling in disgust he glared down at his fellow countryman, “don’t get too cocky mate, you won’t always have a Carter around to back you up.” Grinning sharply as sudden doubt wiped the sneer off of Spud’s face he straightened to his full height and strolled away with a confidant swagger.

“Bloody pillock,” muttering curses Spud glared half-heartedly over his shoulder as Ethan laughed, the husky sound sending a jolt of lust down his spine not helped at all by the large hand that grasped the back of his neck and pushed him forwards.

“Thank you for standing up for me,” at Spud’s embarrassed shrug Ethan slid his hand along the smooth curve of his back, guiding him through the crowded hallway a twinge of red swam across his vision as Spud leaned into him. It really _had_ been rather impressive the way Spud had leapt to his defence, orders from his Aunt aside the smaller man was usually careful not to cause any offence. “My own fierce tiger,” Spud’s flush and muffled groan at the teasing filled him with such hunger it was all he could do not to press the smaller man against the wall and sink his fangs in until they were both drunk with pleasure. Firmly quelling the urge he held the locker room door open, glancing down his bloodlust mellowed into amusement at Spud’s bright red face, “what do you say we ditch Magnus and Aunt D to go grab a bite to eat?”

Ducking his head Spud nodded, grateful his voice emerged only a little husky, “I’d like that Sir.” Hastily gathering their luggage he did his best not to watch the way Ethan’s muscles flexed as he grabbed a change of clothes, pulse still racing from how the other man had looked at him as if he was … important. It was an intoxicating feeling that only cemented the fact he was falling head over heels for Ethan Carter the Third.


	21. MVP's Influence

“Nice office Dixie,” putting his feet up on the coffee table and making himself at home MVP grinned at the nearly identically grimaces on his companions faces. “I don’t have much time I’m afraid so why don’t we get right to the reason why you asked me here.”

Shoving down her irritation Dixie forced an easy smile, “I wanted to let you know I’ve arranged a match between Ethan and Gunner where if Gunner is pinned Ethan will get his briefcase for the World championship match.” After her nephew’s efforts on her behalf he really did deserve a reward. Plus she was certain she could convince him not to use the contract while her handpicked Champion had the belt.

“Well now that hardly seems fair,” stroking his chin MVP pretended to ponder the situation, in the end he didn’t care if Dixie’s spoiled nephew got preferential treatment, right now it was time to flex a little of his own power. It was just a bonus if it annoyed Dixie. “How about we put Ethan’s briefcase on the line as well?”

“Absolutely not,” digging her fingers into the couch cushions Dixie controlled her anger, keeping her expression pleasant but firm, “you have no right to interfere in my decisions.”

Nonchalantly fixing his cuffs MVP smiled innocently, “I think you’ll find I have all the rights I need, but just for that crack I think I’ll make it a ladder match.” His gaze flicked briefly to Spud’s grumble of displeasure, amused by the shorter man’s glare. It hadn’t taken him long to notice the relationship between Dixie’s so-called Chief-of-Staff and her nephew seemed … unexpectedly close.

“There is no way I’m going to allow that,” clenching her teeth Dixie stood and gestured towards the door, wishing Spud wasn’t here so she could force MVP to submit to her will. But so far MVP had been almost suspiciously careful not to be alone with her. “I’d like you to leave now.”

“Sure Dixie, I’ll leave but I’m afraid the match _will_ go ahead with my changes,” getting to his feet MVP straightened his tie and calmly met Dixie’s scowl, for a second he could have sworn her eyes had flashed red. Dismissing it he smiled cheerfully, pausing with his hand on the door, “oh, and it’ll now be a tag match, Magnus and Ethan can team together and I’ll join Gunner … to ensure nothing underhanded happens.”

“You can’t do that,” unable to keep quiet any longer Spud ignored Dixie’s gesture to be quiet, he’d held his tongue as long as he could, watching as the odds kept stacking up against Ethan until he had to say something.

“Spud, Spud, Spud,” shaking his head MVP sighed sorrowfully while making a note he might be able to use the smaller man against Ethan. Or vice versa. _If_ a man like Ethan Carter was capable of caring about someone other than himself. “I admire your loyalty to the Carter’s but I’m afraid you’ll find I can do that. In fact, I think I’ll make another match. You vs me, if you think you’re up for that.”

Flushing in anger at the mocking tone in the other man’s voice Spud raised his chin, “I accept.” Breathing out slowly as MVP left with a jaunty wave he summoned a smile when Dixie patted his shoulder.

“Thank you for trying to stand up to MVP darling, I do believe he is going to be quite the thorn in our sides,” already turning away at Spud’s low murmur of agreement Dixie grabbed her phone and texted her nephew the changes to his match. As much as she hated putting him in the position, for at least the moment her hands were tied.

Facing MVP in the ring Spud smothered his anger at the arrogance in which the other man dismissed him as a threat, no matter what offense he mounted he was over powered with humiliating ease. Frustrated he faked a drop kick, jumping into a sling blade at the last second he grinned down in satisfaction at MVP’s groaning form.

Rolling to his feet and massaging his neck MVP huffed out a laugh, “not bad Spud, it appears I underestimated you.” Taking advantage the second his opponents expression registered confusion he grabbed Spud’s arm and back dropped the shorter man over his shoulder, purposefully snapping a submission hold on the ankle he’d watched Joe injure two weeks ago.

Cursing the sharp blaze of pain from his barely healed ankle Spud slapped his hand against the mat, glaring at MVP’s low laugh he quickly slid from the ring. Flushing uncomfortably under the crowds cheering he limped to the back and beelined for his locker room only to pause on spotting Ethan leaning against the wall. Unable to meet the other man’s eyes he shuffled in after him, wincing at the pointed look to his ankle. He’d managed to hide how much trouble his ankle still caused him since his match with Joe but he had a feeling the jig was up now.

“Sorry Sir, I wanted to pay MVP back for interfering in your match, but it appears I didn’t have much luck,” resisting the urge to continue apologizing Spud allowed Ethan to tug him over to the couch. Biting his lip against a grunt of pain as the other man silently applied an ice pack to his ankle.

“Tell me Spud, how long have you been hiding your ankle still hurts?” It didn’t take his superior hearing picking up the jump in Spud’s heartrate to sense the smaller man’s guilt, it was written all over his face. Massaging his forehead Ethan forced back a swell of anger, he had no real claim over Spud but the animal side of his nature was prowling at the edges of his control, angry at the idea his … friend had hidden an injury from him.

Swallowing dryly at the anger in Ethan’s voice Spud hesitated, “I didn’t want you to worry Sir. It really wasn’t anything, I promise I had it checked out and rested it exactly like the Doctor ordered.” Holding his breath he shivered when Ethan’s hand curled around his ankle, careful fingers prodded lightly and he slowly relaxed as the anger in the other man’s dark eyes faded.

“Tell me next time,” eyes narrowing at Spud’s reluctant murmur of agreement Ethan resolved to keep a close eye on the smaller man. Checking the time he reluctantly relinquished his hold, standing to grab his gear his mood improved at Spud’s slight grumble when he moved away, “I have a match to prepare for. Aunt D mentioned she wanted to see you once you’re dressed.”

“Of course, Sir, good luck tonight,” cautiously putting weight on his ankle and very aware Ethan had turned to watch Spud consciously refrained from limping despite the sting of pain. Collecting a change of clothes he ducked into the bathroom, unsurprised to find Ethan had left by the time he’d showered and dressed. Trudging to Dixie’s office he held back a sigh when she ordered him to complete several small, completely unnecessary tasks. The disapproval on her face showed quite clearly her opinion on him having lost his match against MVP and instead of being allowed to sit with her as Ethan’s match played on the tv he was only able to catch snatches. 

It was Dixie’s low curse that alerted him Ethan had lost his match, and his briefcase. Stomach dropping in worry all he wanted to do was go to Ethan and make sure he was okay but before he could even open his mouth to request a break Dixie was snapping at him to get her a coffee from her favourite café. Biting back his first impulse to tell her to get her own coffee he settled for nodding. Hurrying from the room he hoped he’d at least bump into Ethan along the way, sending him a text when there was no sign of him. Keeping an eye on his phone it was a nerve-racking five-minute drive to the café, disappointed at not hearing anything he held onto the hope he’d see Ethan in his Aunt’s office only to be disappointed again. Risking another text, he barely had time to worry about the lack of response under the amount of paperwork Dixie buried him under.

***

Groaning Spud flung a pillow over his head in an attempt to drown out the persistent knocking on his front door. It was well past midnight and he’d barely gotten any sleep after Dixie had insisted he stay until the ring was completely dissembled. MVP was already proving himself as a man willing to do anything to disrupt Dixie’s plans and unfortunately Ethan had been the one to bear the full brunt of tonight’s damage while he hadn’t been able to do a single thing to help. Worse of all he _still_ hadn’t gotten a response to any of his texts, it was the worry for Ethan more than anything that kept him awake. 

Swearing he finally tossed the covers aside, stumbling through his darkened apartment he flung the door open with a scowl, “Sir?” Mouth falling open he hastily stepped back when Ethan pushed past him without a word. Closing the door he squinted at the darkened figure, “you, ah, you do know it’s really late right?” Turning to flick the lights on he jumped as strong fingers curled around his wrist.

“Leave them off,” ordering brusquely Ethan sighed at Spud’s confused frown and pushed the smaller man towards the couch. “I’m sorry for dropping in on you so late. It’s been a bit of a crazy night and I have a pounding headache.”

Worry deepening at the tenseness in Ethan’s voice Spud was quick to wave the apology off, “don’t worry about it Sir, you know you’re always welcome here. I had hoped to catch you earlier anyway.” There was enough light coming in through the windows to see the exhaustion on Ethan’s face and touching him gently on the arm he pushed him down on the couch, “are you okay Sir?”

Flinging his arm over his face Ethan huffed out a bitter laugh, “you mean other than losing my brief case to Gunner because of Magnus’s incompetence?” Taking a deep breath of Spud’s scent helped soothe his temper even as he had to tighten control over his hunger. Sighing he shifted to make room for the smaller man to sit next to him, “plus Aunt D has been in a terrible mood due to MVP. She is not taking sharing her company well at all, Serg was barely able to convince her to spend the rest of the week at their cabin.”

“So that’s why I got an email not to show up until Monday,” stifling a yawn Spud propped his head up on his arm. In the cool darkness with Ethan’s body heat seeping through his pajama’s it was a struggle to keep his eyes open.

Turning his head Ethan smiled as he took note of the way Spud’s hair stuck out wildly, a momentary pang of guilt hitting him at having woken him out of a sound sleep. “Would you mind if I stay here tonight? I’ve had about as much of Aunt D’s estate as I can handle.” 

“Of course not Sir,” biting his lip Spud smoothed his fingers across the couch’s worn fabric, peering up at Ethan with a timid smile, “I ah, don’t have a spare room but you can take my bed, I can sleep out here on the couch. It’s pretty small and well, I am a fair amount shorter than you Sir.”

“Nonsense I can’t put you out of your own bed,” shrugging Spud’s concern aside Ethan eyed the couch, he’d certainly spent the night in worse places. “Unless,” studying Spud’s curious expression he stood and pulled the smaller man upright, steading him as he swayed tiredly, “you’re willing to share. It wouldn’t be the first time we’ve slept together after all.” Smirking at the way Spud flushed bright red, visible even in the dark he couldn’t help but laugh when Spud promptly thumped him on the arm.

“Honestly Sir,” huffing to hide how much he liked the idea of sharing a bed Spud hesitated only long enough not to seem too eager before giving in. “I hope you don’t hog the covers.”

“I’ve never had any complaints,” voice full of innuendo Ethan chuckled when Spud stumbled briefly, clamping down on his desire to test the smaller man’s reaction to doing more than simply sleeping. Following Spud into his room he carefully folded his jacket and slipped his shirt off, amused and a little turned on by how the other man tried not to watch, making a big production of settling in and turning his back. With Spud’s heart racing and his other half prowling to the edge of his mind he judged it prudent to leave his pants on. Slipping into bed, surrounded by Spud’s scent he relaxed, headache finally fading he fell asleep to the soothing sound of the other man’s slowing heartbeat.


	22. Wolves

Stealing a short break from Dixie and MVP’s constant demands Spud searched the arena for Ethan, still angry at himself for failing to stop the Wolves from going to the ring earlier. And of course, with the way the last few weeks had been going it was Ethan who had again paid for his failure, attacked by Davey and Eddie when Magnus bailed on him. 

Easing the locker room door open Spud poked his head in, disappointed at finding the room in complete darkness he was about to pull back and leave when Ethan’s annoyed voice called out, “come in Spud. Don’t turn on the lights.”

“Headache Sir?” Sympathy colouring his voice at Ethan’s grunt of assent Spud inched into the room. Squinting into the darkness, arms held out he let out an embarrassingly high-pitched squeak when a large hand wrapped around his wrist and tugged him forward. Stumbling he landed against a warm, firm surface, realizing with a flood of heat he was all but straddling Ethan. “Sorry Sir,” breathlessly trying to scramble away a spark of lust flared as his hand landed high on Ethan’s thigh. The large muscle flexed under his fingers and biting back a groan he tried his best to ignore the impulse to slide his hand an inch higher, the situation not at all helped by Ethan’s husky laughter and absolute lack of assistance.

Finally taking pity Ethan griped Spud’s arm and shifted him off his lap, as much as he was enjoying having the smaller man pressed close he only had so much self-control. Taking in the other man’s flustered expression he patted Spud’s knee, making sure his tone was appropriately casual, “don’t worry about it Spud, no harm done.” Squeezing lightly before letting go he wisely changed the subject, “I’ve been sitting here fighting the urge to track down Magnus and throw him to the wolves.” 

“Sounds like a brilliant idea to me Sir,” relaxing into the peaceful darkness Spud turned his head towards the darker blob that was Ethan and took a deep breath of his earthy scent. Eyes closing as his own headache finally eased he couldn’t help suggesting, tone only half-joking, “maybe we should let Gunner win the belt off him tonight.”

“Hmm, as much as I’d love to watch him fail Aunt D would not be happy. She’s been on my back all week about making sure nothing happens to her precious Champion,” sneering Ethan was grateful the darkness hid the red creeping across his vision, she’s also been nagging him about the night he hadn’t come home, suspecting he’d spent it at Spud’s but not outright accusing him of it. 

“They didn’t hurt you did they Sir?” Grateful Ethan couldn’t see his worried expression Spud held his breath, he’d never wanted to hurt anyone more than when Magnus had left Ethan to face the Wolves alone.

Touched by the open concern on Spud’s face Ethan squeezed his shoulder, “you don’t need to worry, they didn’t hurt me at all. Only my pride,” he smiled ruefully at Spud’s amused snort.

“Well Sir I’m pretty sure your pride can withstand …” breaking off with a gasp Spud tried to squirm away as Ethan’s fingers unerringly found every ticklish spot along his ribs. “Stop, Sir … please,” laughing breathlessly he clutched Ethan’s arms, futilely trying to hold off the bigger man.

“Say Uncle,” grinning fiercely when Spud flipped him off Ethan shifted to trap the smaller man between the couch and his own body. Leaving Spud no room to squirm away he easily subdued his struggles and resumed tickling, his own control faltering for a second when his fingers found bare skin.

Groaning, stomach aching in protest from laughing Spud gave in, “fine … uncle, uncle!” Shifting to sit up he was abruptly aware that Ethan’s knee was inches away from finding out how much he was _enjoying_ the other man’s closeness. Flushing and grateful for the darkness he shoved at Ethan’s shoulders, hoping an insult would distract the bigger man, “git.”

“Oh now you’re asking for it,” mouth curving in fondness Ethan dragged his fingers along Spud’s ribs, his previous bad mood forgotten at the smaller man’s breathless whine of protest. Fangs dropping he practically inhaled the lovely spicy note that had entered Spud’s scent. All it would take was a little nudge and he could have the smaller man flat on his back, trapped between the dueling desire to fuck Spud and the almost overwhelming need to _taste_ his blood. 

Light flooded the room and cursing Ethan flung his arm over his eyes, squinting at the chocked indignation in his Aunts voice. “Ethan Michael Carter what do you think you are doing?” It took a moment as his eyes adjusted to realize not only was his vision completely red he was harder than he’d ever been in his life.

Closing his eyes Ethan kept his face turned away as Spud started to offer apologies and excuses, scrabbling to climb to his feet with a firm shove against his shoulder. Shifting to allow room for Spud to get away by the time he regained enough control over his body to join them Aunt D had visibly calmed, only raising an eyebrow in a way that told him they’d be speaking about this later.

“Why don’t you go find Magnus and make sure you’re both on the same page for later tonight,” ignoring her nephew’s grumble of displeasure Dixie held her smile until he reluctantly obeyed and left the room. Walking in on Ethan crouched over her Chief of Staff, fangs out and eyes completely red warned her she’d need to keep a closer watch on them. She was thankful at least the lights had been out, the last thing she needed was to lose a good employee due to Ethan exposing their secret. Turning her attention back on Spud she did wonder exactly what kept drawing Ethan to him, there was nothing she could see about him that could justify garnering her nephew’s attention. “I want you to help make sure Magnus retains his title tonight Spud.”

“Of course, Madam,” having taken the chance to straighten his bowtie and tuck in his shirt while Dixie’s attention had been on Ethan Spud barely resisted the urge to fidget, keeping his gaze slightly to the left of her face. While Dixie usually had an excellent poker face he could sense her disapproval at the position she’d caught them in. Pushing aside his embarrassment he forged ahead and broached a subject that was weighing heavily on his mind, after all it was hardly likely she could get any more upset with him. “May I ask what you’ve decided to do concerning MVP? He’s already cost Mr. Carter his tag team opportunity and I have a feeling he won’t stop there.”

Resisting the urge to curse in an unladylike manner at the mention of the persistent thorn in her side Dixie forced a smile and patted Spud condescendingly on the shoulder, “don’t worry about it darling, I have an idea about how to get rid of him. You just concentrate on Magnus tonight.”

Ducking his head to hide his grimace Spud nodded with a murmured ‘yes madam’ and hurried from the room, he had a terrible feeling the situation with MVP was only going to get worse. Nothing good could come of secret plans.


	23. Dates

The restaurant’s romantic lighting brought out the highlights in his companion’s blonde hair and even as he admired its beauty Ethan couldn’t help but compare and find it lacking to a certain other blond he knew. Lifting his wine glass he took a large sip, tuning out his date jabbering on and on about the various items on the menu she couldn’t eat due to her diet. After a difficult week putting up with his Aunt’s increasing paranoia he’d been looking forward to a relaxing evening, now only decades of experience allowed him to keep a pleasant smile on his face and the appearance of listening even as his mind turned to wondering how Spud was doing. He’d had to turn down his offer of a movie night for this so far disastrous date and the disappointment laced with a hint a jealousy in Spud’s eyes hadn’t escaped his notice. Not for the first time he considered turning their friendship into something more, he was never bored with Spud and he couldn’t deny there was strong attraction between them. Still there was no hurry. For now friendship was enough. 

“Are you ready to order Sir?” Turning his attention to the waiter Ethan politely gestured for Brenda to go first, determinedly keeping his face neutral as she practically invented a whole new dish. Exchanging a commiserating glance with the waiter he ordered a steak, extra rare, hiding a smirk at his date’s grimace of distaste.

“Red meat is like really bad for you,” twirling a long curl around her finger Brenda pouted when her advice was ignored. Still Ethan Carter was certainly handsome enough she could overlook a few bad habits, she made a mental note to make him brush his teeth before allowing him to kiss her.

“Sorry darling, I’m still a growing boy and I need my protein,” flexing his arm Ethan held back a wince at the way Brenda giggled, the high-pitched sound driving through his skull like nails on a chalkboard. One inane topic after another flowed through the courses, if one could call what his date ate a meal, until he was convinced there was nothing in her head except whatever the latest trend happened to be. As beautiful as Brenda was the thought of spending more time in her company physically pained him.

Trying not to sigh as Brenda predictably refused dessert Ethan discreetly gestured for the bill, folding his hand over top of hers to gain her attention, “what do you say we take a stroll by the river before I see you home?” Holding Brenda’s green eyes as she opened her mouth to answer he reached for the thread of the power constantly humming in the background, sliding into her mind and easily bending her will to his own.

“Yes of course,” blinking dully Brenda only rose when Ethan held out his hand and led the way out of the restaurant. Swaying she clung to his arm tightly, mind blank she obediently followed until she was pushed gently onto a secluded bench.

Stretching his arm along the edge of the bench Ethan brushed his fingers lightly along Brenda’s jaw, tipping her head to the side. Fisting his hand in her long blonde tresses once he assured himself there was no one in visual range of them he sealed his mouth over her waiting pulse, sinking his fangs in. Shuddering as the rich blood flooded his mouth he pulled her closer, ignoring the dissatisfaction in how the night had gone to fulfill his hunger.

Pulling back at the distant sound of approaching footsteps Ethan carefully licked across the small wounds, lapping up the slight trickle of blood that had escaped as the holes closed and faded until all that remained was a faint red mark. Cupping Brenda’s face gently he stroked her skin until her eyes fluttered open, “you will forget stopping here, all you will remember of this night is we had a lovely supper then I escorted you home where you promptly went to bed and got a full night’s sleep.” 

Pulling her upright Ethan slowly led the way back towards his car, only his strong grip preventing her from stumbling. Buckling her in he sighed tiredly as Brenda smiled vacantly at him, “and maybe you should eat a burger tomorrow.” Letting the link fade he walked around to his side, climbing into the driver’s seat and peeling out as Brenda started to come around.

“I had a wonderful time Ethan,” humming in tune to the radio Brenda dreamily watched the lights of the city pass by. Turning her head once she recognized her apartment building she teasingly squeezed Ethan’s knee, admiring her perfect red nails for a second. “Would you like to come up for some coffee?” Dragging her fingers along his inner thigh to leave no doubt what she was offering she frowned when Ethan firmly removed her hand and placed it back in her lap.

“I’ll have to decline your lovely offer Brenda, I’m afraid I have an early day tomorrow,” patting her hand Ethan ignored the disappointed pout she directed at him. Using the last ounce of his patience he gently ushered her from the car and waited until she’d safely entered the building before climbing back into his car. 

Turning the music up Ethan drove aimlessly, it was too early to head back home yet none of his usual haunts appealed to him. He’d planned on spending the night with Brenda until he’d gotten to know her, still, grinning as an idea popped into his mind he spun the wheel and headed towards a familiar set of apartment buildings. If one blonde ruined his night maybe there was a chance another could fix it.

The flickering of the tv offered the only light in the darkened room. Curled up under a quilt and face half-hidden in its folds Spud was almost grateful Ethan had refused his offer to come over. On one hand watching horror movies with company would be easier, but at least the bigger man wasn’t here to tease him. Reaching out for a handful of popcorn, eyes fixed on the horrifying death playing out on screen he yelped and scrambled upright only to trip and fall over his blanket when a heavy hand dropped onto his shoulder.

Feeling only a twinge of regret at the wild way Spud’s heart was pounding Ethan held back a smirk as the smaller man glared at him, hair sticking off wildly and looking about as fierce as a kitten. “A little jumpy aren’t we Spud,” this time he did laugh at the rude gesture and impressive litany of curses he was treated to.

Clutching his chest Spud’s glare deepened at the amusement on Ethan’s face, “I should never have given you a bloody key.” Grumbling and trying not to blush he grudgingly accepted the hand Ethan offered, letting the bigger man pull him to his feet before punching him hard on the shoulder, “git.” Regaining his composure he looked Ethan over, taking in his exquisitely fitted suit with an unsteady leap of his pulse, it really wasn’t fair for one man to be so good looking. “Aren’t you supposed to be on a date?”

Groaning at the reminder Ethan dropped to the couch, “I think I lost several brain cells just listening to her. ‘Oh Ethan don’t you know how bad it is to eat red meat, I only eat organically sourced salads without a hint a fat or taste,” mimicking his dates high voice he grinned at Spud’s laugh. “Typical blonde I guess, completely empty headed,” teasingly tugging on a lock of blond hair he grunted when Spud elbowed him in the stomach. Smirking he easily captured the smaller man’s wrist and tugged until Spud was forced to lean against him.

Squirming into a more comfortable position Spud gave up on trying to get free, not that he really wanted to. Sighing he rested his head on Ethan’s shoulder, “you’re such a jerk sometimes.” 

“A charming one though,” nosing into Spud’s hair to inhale the scent that had rapidly become a favourite Ethan was grateful he’d stuck with Brenda long enough to feed. Now he could simply enjoy having Spud close without worrying about controlling his bloodlust.

Humming noncommittally Spud grinned at the other man’s fake annoyed huff, relaxing further as Ethan’s fingers combed slow and steady through his hair, lulling him into a half dozing state even as a woman started screaming on the tv.

Stretching his legs out, idly watching the movie while he dragged his fingers through the soft silk of Spud’s hair Ethan couldn’t help but contemplate why he was happier here doing nothing than on a date with a beautiful albeit obnoxious woman. There was just something about Spud that appealed to all aspects of his nature in ways no one ever had.


	24. Paperwork

Stuck at headquarters filling out the piles of paperwork Dixie had let slide ever since MVP had revealed himself and which she’d sprung it on him just before he was due to leave for the arena Spud couldn’t help but speculate if this was an attempt to keep him away from her nephew. It hadn’t escaped his notice she was uncomfortable with their friendship, growing distant every time Ethan spent time with him outside of working hours. 

Bending to his task he kept half an eye on his phone, waiting for a notification to alert him when Ethan’s match started, wishing he was there to cheer the other man on. The first pile was cleared off his desk before the first twitter notification rolled in, a fan crowing how wonderful it would be to see Kurt Angle beat and submit EC3 inside a steel cage. Pausing to process those words Spud felt a familiar sinking feeling at the idea Ethan might be at risk of being hurt, as confidant as his friend was Angle was a machine, dangerous at best of times but in the close quarters of a cage well … it really didn’t bear thinking about.

Checking the time, aware it was too soon to even think about calling Ethan he groaned at how much paperwork he still had to wade through. Well nothing to it but to dive back in, taking a deep breath he immersed himself in the intricate details of contract negotiations. 

Shaking his hand out Spud finally set his pen down, it had taken longer than he’d like but he was finally done. Scooping up his phone he dialed the number he’d been waiting to call, shoving his wallet and keys in his pocket he left his office, worry creeping up the longer it rang.

“I was wondering when you’d call,” Ethan’s amused voice broke the increasing tension and Spud rolled his eyes at the gentle teasing.

“I heard what happened Sir, are you okay?” Lips twitching at Ethan’s immediate scoff, knowing he'd injured the other man’s pride Spud soothed, “a cage match with Kurt Angle at Lockdown sounds pretty bloody awful to me.”

“Sure tiger, that’s why I can hear the fact you’re humoring me now in your voice,” flushing and glad the other man was currently two states away Spud fumbled to lock the main entrance behind him, Ethan’s ridiculous nickname sending his pulse racing.

“There is nothing wrong in admitting Kurt Angle is an intimidating wrestler,” glad his voice remained calm and cool Spud settled in his car, fingers curling around the steering wheel at Ethan’s noncommittal hum. Sometimes the other man’s recklessness was infuriating.

“You don’t need to worry anyway, I rather suspect Kurt won’t make it to our match. A little birdie told me his knee won’t pass medical clearance,” slumping against his seat in relief Spud grinned faintly at the satisfaction in Ethan’s voice. 

“That’s great news Sir, I promise to try not to worry _too_ much about it then,” smiling at Ethan’s low chuckle Spud could hear Dixie in the background complaining they’d be late for supper, stuffing down his disappointment at the call ending so soon.

“Sorry, gotta go Spud, I’ll swing by and visit when I get back in town, maybe we can catch the new Marvel movie.” Murmuring his agreement Spud listened to the dial tone for a moment, a pang of loneliness hitting him as he started his car. It would be a long few days waiting for Ethan to get back in town, it was a times like this he realized how dependent he’d become upon the other man’s company.


	25. Dixie's Folly

The last two weeks had been amongst the most difficult of his short career as Chief of Staff to work through, Dixie’s nerves were coiled so tight she practically had him running around in circles. Stretched thin under an ever-increasing load of errands he barely had the chance to see let alone talk to Ethan even when they were in the same building. It felt strange to miss his friend when he’d just passed him in the hall. Fortunately, the one thing that had seemed to go right was that Kurt Angle had indeed been forced to undergo surgery for his knee and so his cage match with Ethan was put on hold indefinitely. 

As a bonus to all the stress he was under Dixie had insisted on remaining secretive about her plan to get rid of MVP, a plan he knew she hadn’t even shared with Ethan considering how much the other man had complained about it. The all too easy way she had allowed MVP to manipulate her into putting her half of the company on the line in a winner take all match had to be part of the plan but it only filled him with dread. 

That niggling sense of dread proved to be all too prophetic when Dixie revealed in front of the crowd her ‘great’ plan to regain complete control of the company was securing Bully Ray as the special guest referee. Instinct warned him putting all her trust in a man who had been the more than slightly unhinged leader of Aces and Eights was a terrible decision.

Watching it all play out from the top of the ramp Spud subtly flexed his fingers under Dixie’s tight grip knowing without a doubt Bully was going to betray the Carters before it happened. There was something … unsettling in the cold watchful expression on his face. All his worst fears were realized when almost certain victory was snatched away at the last second, MVP winning thanks entirely to Bully’s aid, his raised hand destroying Dixie’s control over the company.

Putting all thoughts of what was going to happen aside Spud desperately tried to stop his boss from rushing down to the ring, the deadly gleam in Bully’s eyes warned him the other man wouldn’t hesitate in attacking either of them. Yanking on Dixie’s arm he managed to drag her back up the ramp, relieved more than he could express to find her husband waiting to pull her into a hug and offering him a sympathetic smile. It was lucky break tonight’s event was in Nashville, he didn’t want to picture what Dixie might have done without Serg’s calming influence.

After that the couple were quick to disappear, leaving him to wander around in a funk until Ethan found him, touching his shoulder and nudging him in the direction of their shared locker room. Keeping back a step as the bigger man bullied his way through the crowded corridors Spud held in the apologies trembling on the tip of his tongue until they were in private. “I’m so sorry Sir, I knew something terrible was going to happen as soon as I saw Bully Ray.” Speaking miserably to Ethan’s broad back he flinched at how quickly the other man spun around and grabbed his wrist. 

“Why are you apologizing Spud? None of this is your fault,” grip tightening at the surprised gratitude lighting up those blue eyes Ethan slowly rubbed his thumb across the Spud’s wrist, anger and worry lost to the siren call of the other man’s racing pulse. Teeth clenching against the surge of hunger he abruptly regretted having skipped feeding last night, the temptation to sink his fangs into Spud’s neck and drink until satiated almost overpowering his self-control. A desire not at all helped by the way Spud’s shirt gaped to reveal tantalizing glimpses of skin. It was only the determination never to have to wipe the other man’s memory that stopped him. No matter how much he ached for a taste of Spud’s blood it made his skin crawl to think of betraying his trust in that way. 

“Sir? Ethan, can you hear me?” Spud’s voice penetrated the daze he’d fallen into and with a shaky exhale Ethan convinced his fingers to release their grip. “Yeah,” clearing his throat he smoothed back a lock of blond hair, forcing a smile at Spud’s worried frown. “Sorry just hungry. What do you say we grab supper and forget about this mess? Aunt D isn’t going to be in the mood to tolerate anyone but Serg and it’s been far too long since we’ve had the chance to hang out.”

Eyes falling half-shut at the feel of Ethan’s fingers running through his hair Spud hoped his smile wasn’t as sappy as he feared, “yes Sir. I’m sorry I haven’t had much free time lately.” Ethan’s understanding shrug relieved at least one worry from his mind and he finally pulled away to collect their luggage. “Perhaps we can come up with a way to get even with MVP next week and make sure your Aunt doesn’t feel forgotten.”

“Yeah,” eyes crinkling Ethan took their luggage and tucked Spud’s hand into the crook of his elbow, pleased by yet another demonstration of how much the other man truly did care about his family. “I think Aunt D would like that,” a layer of the wall he’d built after Sophia’s betrayal was chipped away under the warmth of Spud’s loyalty.

Hours later Ethan ushered Spud into his house, he’d plied the smaller man with enough alcohol he had to keep a steading hand on his back, steering him through the darkened and silent rooms until they reached his wing of the house.

“Are you sure it’s okay for me to be here Sir?” Looking around the impressive room, filled with a large couch and perhaps the biggest tv he’d ever seen Spud huffed when Ethan rolled his eyes and pushed him down on the couch. In truth the evening spent in the bigger man’s company had eased his worries over the nights terrible events and he was reluctant to let that feeling go. Deep down he feared Dixie somehow blamed him.

“I’m going to pretend you didn’t ask me that,” grabbing the remote Ethan dropped it in Spud’s hands, smirking as he fumbled to catch it, “choose a movie for us, I’m going to change.” Squeezing Spud’s shoulder he left him flipping through the channels, changing quickly he snagged an old pair of pajamas he’d outgrown long ago. Making his way back to the living room he dropped them on Spud’s head, grinning at the long-suffering sigh, “go change Spud, you’re staying here tonight.”

Taking one look at the stubborn look on Ethan’s face Spud simply nodded, “yes Sir.” He knew the other man enough to know it was easier not to argue, not that he actually wanted to. Ducking into the spare room to change the pants were naturally too long, forcing him to roll them up but he was pleasantly surprised to find the t-shirt almost fit. Running his hand over the worn grey fabric he couldn’t deny there was a certain thrill of pleasure in wearing Ethan’s clothes. 

Looking up as Spud shuffled into the room Ethan struggled to hold back the red trying to flood his vision, gums aching from forcing his fangs to stay retracted. The sight of Spud in his clothes touched on a desire he hadn’t even been aware of and his pulse raced with the need to claim. Shifting over on the couch his other half all but purred in satisfaction at having his scent marking the smaller man, making him tighten his control until he was barely breathing. 

Determinedly fixing his attention on the movie Ethan did his best to ignore how easy it would be to tug Spud onto his lap, to sink his fangs in and drink until Spud was moaning in pleasure. It was especially difficult to not to think about just how close his bed was. Finally flicking the tv off once the movie ended he turned to find Spud sleeping peacefully, his hunger at last easing into something warmer. 

Smiling he gently shifted the smaller man into a sitting position and easily picked him up, murmuring soothingly when Spud grumbled, “shh it’s okay, go back to sleep. Everything will be better in the morning.” Carrying Spud to the guest room he hoped he hadn’t told a lie, there had been no sign of his Aunt since they’d returned and he’d learned at an early age how badly she dealt well with not getting her way. Tucking Spud in and staying long enough to make sure the other man remained asleep he forced himself to head to his own bed. Alone.

****

The morning dawned in a glorious blaze of sunshine … sunshine that poured bright and impossible to ignore through the large bay windows in his room. Grumbling Ethan threw his arm over his face, irritation fading as the events of last night slowly trickled back. Angle’s surgery. Bully’s betrayal. His Aunt’s loss of her beloved company then finally, overriding everything else, the satisfying knowledge that Spud was sleeping safe and sound just one room away. Turning over he grimaced at seeing it had just turned 7:00, heaving a sigh he reluctantly rolled out of bed. Now that he was awake his stomach was telling him it was time to eat. 

Knocking once for politeness Ethan pushed the door to the guest room open, not surprised to find Spud still sleeping. Strolling over to the blinds he flipped them open to let the sunshine stream in, not feeling at all guilty at the whined protest, “get up Spud, I’m hungry and it’s time for breakfast.” 

Squinting against the bright light and then glancing over at the clock Spud threw a glare at Ethan’s fuzzy figure, “bloody hell Sir, since when do you get up before noon?” Dragging himself upright and sitting on the edge of the bed he slumped tiredly, groggily looking up when Ethan moved to stand over him.

Unable to resist smoothing down a wild tuft of hair Ethan forced back the surge of bloodlust when Spud sighed and tilted his head into his touch, exposing the vulnerable line of his throat. “Since I forgot to close my blinds,” dropping his hand at Spud’s amused huff he was relieved his voice showed no sign of his less than pure thoughts. Briskly clapping his hands together he stepped back from temptation, “now let’s go, I’m starved.”

Giving in to Ethan’s impatient gesture Spud heaved himself to his feet, throwing a glance towards the closet where his suit was neatly hung up he reluctantly followed Ethan’s retreating form, “shouldn’t we get dressed first Sir?” 

“Why bother,” looking back Ethan hoped his new-found pleasure at the sight of Spud wearing his clothes didn’t show, “I doubt anyone else is awake yet.” The kitchen was in fact deserted and he stood frowning at the gleaming counters until Spud nudged him aside with a small grin.

“What would you like Sir?” Opening the fridge Spud whistled lowly, “it appears as if there’s no lack of choice.”

Leaning against the island Ethan watched Spud rifle through the fridge with a tender smile, “since I don’t cook anything you want to make is okay with me.” The amused look Spud shot him from over his shoulder had him fantasizing again about sinking his fangs into the smaller man’s neck in a different form of breakfast.

“An omelet then and bacon,” grabbing an armful Spud dumped the ingredients on the counter. Raising an eyebrow challengingly he tossed a green pepper towards Ethan, “think you can manage to cut that up?”

Accepting the knife and cutting board Spud slid towards him Ethan smiled wryly, glad his Aunt wasn’t awake to see him willingly doing such a mundane chore, “I think I can manage.” Talk was minimal as Spud slid vegetables to him to cut up while he started cooking. Sipping on a cup of fresh coffee when his help was no longer needed Ethan sat back to enjoy the sight of Spud expertly flipping an omelet. It felt strangely ... intimate to watch Spud cook just for him and he very much liked the feeling. 

“Here you go Sir,” gently setting a plate down in front of the bigger man Spud dug into his own omelet. Watching Ethan from under his eyelashes he hid his satisfaction at the sound of appreciation he let out.

“This is really good,” stealing an extra piece of bacon off of Spud’s plate Ethan grinned at the other man’s playful shove. “I’ll have to get you to cook for me more often.”

Ducking his head Spud peered up at Ethan’s pleased expression with a shy smile, “of course Sir, anytime.” The compliment was a welcome boost to his ego after last night’s fiasco, even with no prior knowledge he couldn’t help but feel guilty at not doing more to help. Holding back a sigh, not wanting to bring down the peaceful mood he collected the dirty dishes and loaded the dishwasher. Despite Ethan rolling his eyes and leaning back in his chair there was no way he was going to leave a mess in his boss’s otherwise meticulously clean kitchen. In no time he had the counters wiped down and everything tidied away when Dixie and Serg walked in.

Stopping short at the sight of her nephew up this early it took Dixie a second to spot her Chief of Staff and then an extra second to register he was wearing Ethan’s clothes and had clearly stayed the night. Clutching Serg’s arm at the rush of anger she scowled at her nephew, “why is Spud here Ethan?” The question was out before she could think twice and the way Spud flushed and shifted uncomfortably had a brief flutter of regret raising its head.

Unsettled by the amount of anger in his Aunt’s voice Ethan rose to his feet and stepped half in front of Spud before he was even aware of moving, “I insisted he stay over after we had a bit too much to drink last night. Is something wrong?” 

“It’s because of employees like Spud letting me down that allowed MVP to take full control of MY company. A company I’ve sacrificed everything for,” shaking off her husband’s restraining hand Dixie could feel a curtain of red descending across her vision as the anger and pain from the loss combined with her growing uneasiness at how close Ethan was getting to Spud shattered her control. Stepping forward she stopped abruptly when Ethan moved to block her path, the low warning growl escaping him enough to snap her back to her senses. 

“That’s not fair Aunt D, you didn’t share your plan with either Spud or me. If you had we might have been able to help more,” breathing out slowly as his Aunt visibly calmed Ethan allowed his attention to drift back to Spud, feeling a pang at the pain on the other man’s face. At least he’d been able to block Spud from seeing his Aunt’s eyes flood red, that would have been a disaster they didn’t need with tempers running hot. Holding his hand out he did his best to smile reassuringly as Spud reluctantly allowed himself to be tugged closer.

Accepting Serg’s comforting hug Dixie tucked her face into his shoulder and breathed in his soothing scent, her inner beast calming enough to allow the full flood of guilt to hit her at what she’d said. Breaking away she carefully approached her Chief of Staff, heart breaking a bit at the way he straightened to attention with a carefully neutral expression. Meeting Spud’s cool blue eyes she patted his arm gently, “I’m sorry darling, I didn’t mean to take my bad mood out on you. It’s been a rough twenty-four hours but that’s no excuse. I hope you can forgive me.”

“Of course, Madame, I understand completely,” smiling weakly Spud brushed aside the guilt and pain her words had caused. Taking comfort in the way Ethan squeezed his hand just a little tighter he dismissed the oddness of the encounter. “I promise I will do whatever I can to make sure MVP’s time in the company is as bloody miserable as possible.”

Laughing for the first time since Bully had betrayed her Dixie smiled tearfully, “thank you darling. I know I can count on both you and Ethan until I regain control.” Peace restored she stepped back to her husband’s side. Aware of the way Ethan had watched her every move she really was going to have a word with him.


	26. Tribute

Keeping his opinion on the plan to attack Bully when he walked into the building firmly to himself Spud reluctantly agreed to be the lookout. Smiling weakly at Ethan’s thumbs up he stifled the instinct warning him this was a really bad idea, something about Bully Ray just screamed crazy. Knowing Ethan wouldn’t listen he gave the signal the moment Bully rounded the corner, joining in reluctantly as the others attacked. It didn’t take long for Bully to be left all but unconscious and groaning on the ground, peering back as Ethan slung an arm around his shoulders he swallowed at the vicious look Bully directed after them. The others might be cheerful now but he couldn’t help but wonder exactly what Bully might do to extract his own revenge.

Pushing all thoughts of Bully from his mind Spud turned his attention on making sure their tribute for Mrs. Carter, brain stormed with Ethan after her melt down last week went off without a hitch. Admittedly the tears were perhaps a touch over the top but the flush that stole across Ethan’s face when he called him beautiful was worth it. MVP interrupted as they’d expected and although he hadn’t anticipated the now sole owner would turn his attention on him instead of Ethan and challenge him to face Willow in a match later he didn’t hesitate to accept. It was MVP’s smug smile that made him wonder if accepting had been the right thing to do especially when things fell apart swiftly after. Lashley storming the ring to pick a fight with Ethan suddenly made the way MVP had ignored Ethan earlier make sense. 

Abandoning their tribute as a lost cause Spud tugged on Ethan’s arm, unable to even shift the bigger man an inch until he broke his staring match with Lashley and looked at him, dark anger softening enough to follow him out of the ring. Pausing to collect their discarded jackets he was only a few minutes behind Ethan but the moment he pushed through the curtains he knew something bad had happened. 

The usual monitoring stations were abandoned, several chairs were over turned and the moment he took a step his feet crunched on broken glass. Hesitantly moving forward his vision wavered for one stricken second on spotting Ethan laid out on the cold floor, unmoving under a large white board.

“Ethan,” throat tight with fear Spud dropped to his knees as Ethan groaned and started to stir. Carefully pushing the board off he tentatively brushed shards of glass out of Ethan’s dark hair, fighting to keep his voice steady, “are you okay Sir?”

Hearing the note of panic in Spud’s voice Ethan pushed through the throbbing pain, sitting up gingerly he was grateful his voice emerged firm and steady, “it’s okay Spud, I’m fine.” Capturing Spud’s hand he squeezed reassuringly as the smaller man’s worried expression lightened, now that the pain had eased to a low throb he climbed to his feet, not protesting the arm Spud slid around his waist.

“What happened?” Holding tightly onto Ethan’s waist Spud scrutinized every inch of his face, feeling strangely reassured at the other man’s instant glower. If Ethan was well enough to be angry than he couldn’t be in too much pain.

“Bully attacked me,” touching the back of his head Ethan winced at the lump he found, it wouldn’t take long for it to heal but that didn’t stop it from hurting like a bitch right now. At Spud’s horrified gasp he dropped his hand to the nape of his neck, “I’ll be fine Spud, don’t worry.” He squeezed lightly until the smaller man nodded reluctantly.

Swallowing as Ethan’s hand dropped away Spud pushed aside the slow lick of desire, “you are going to see the Doctor.” Narrowing his eyes as Ethan opened his mouth to protest he griped to his arm and tugged until the bigger man fell into step alongside him. “Don’t even bother arguing Sir, and don’t think I won’t call your Aunt if I have to.”

Huffing out a laugh at the threat Ethan allowed Spud to steer him, “alright Spud, whatever you want.” Stopping in front of the Doctor’s office he tipped Spud’s face up and allowed just a fraction of power to touch the other man, “be _careful_ facing Willow. I don’t trust MVP’s motives in making this match.” Easing his power back he watched Spud blink, the blank look fading from his eyes as he murmured agreeably. Swallowing he had to force back the abrupt swell of hunger, he hadn’t expected Spud to be so susceptible to him and it made him want to entangle the smaller man in every thread of his power to see what would happen. “I’ll come find you once the Doctor confirms nothing is wrong.”

“Yes Sir,” hating the fact he had to leave while Ethan was injured Spud gave into impulse and threw his arms around the other man’s shoulders, a shuddering sigh breaking free when instead of being pushed away one large hand petted soothingly down his back. Stepping back he flushed at the warm regard in Ethan’s dark eyes. “I’ll be back soon Sir.” Hurrying to their locker room he dressed in his ring gear, concentrating on making sure his bowtie was on straight to quell the nervous fear knotting his stomach, very much aware he would be alone facing a man who had reason to want a bit of revenge. 

Tapping his fingers on the arm of his chair Ethan stared sightlessly up at the ceiling, impatiently waiting for the Doctor to come back and release him. With his injury well on the way to being healed he’d give him a few more minutes before leaving, Spud’s match should be over and he wanted to know how it had gone. A commotion in the hallway gained his attention and before he was even consciously aware he was hearing Spud’s low whimpers of pain he was already throwing the door open.

“What’s going on?” Trying to bully his way into the next room where he caught a glimpse of Spud being helped up on the examination table Ethan growled dangerously when the door was shut in his face by one of the security crew.

“Sorry Mr. Carter but Doctor’s orders are no unnecessary personnel until he’s examined Mr. Curtin.” Quailing under the other man’s angry glare he held his hands up in supplication, “please Sir I’m just doing what I was told.”

Letting out his breath in a low hiss Ethan hung to his patience by his fingertips, “fine, I’ll wait but in return I want you to tell me what happened.” 

“I heard Willow jumped off a ladder onto Mr. Curtain’s leg.” This time he didn’t even try to stop Mr. Carter from pushing past him, dismissing the idea he’d seen the other man’s brown eyes change to red as a trick of the light.

Entering the room Ethan quietly closed the door behind him, leaning against the doorframe he watched Dr. Howe prod Spud’s ankle. Beads of sweat dotted the smaller man’s forehead and he struggled to keep his voice calm as the lines of pain bracketing Spud’s eyes deepened, “how’s his ankle Doctor?” His fingers tightened on the doorframe when Spud looked up at the sound of his voice only to look away in shame. Shoving his hands in his pockets he forced himself to keep his distance despite his every instinct screaming at him to gather Spud into his arms and soothe away every trace of pain. 

Looking over at the sound of his other patient’s voice Dr. Howe opened his mouth to admonish him, quickly changing his mind at the other man’s stubborn expression, after a decade’s worth of experience in dealing with wrestlers he knew when to give in. “Nothing is broken thankfully. It just needs to be iced and elevated for a few days.”

Biting his lip to keep from whimpering while his ankle was wrapped Spud kept his gaze fixed on the floor at Ethan’s soft murmur of relief. Not only had he been unable to mount a defense against Willow, he’d been completely helpless to stop him from trying to shatter his ankle with that blasted ladder. “Thank you, Dr. Howe.” Closing his eyes he held his breath against the pain as the Doctor tied off the bandage. By the time he opened them again Ethan was standing in front of him and Dr. Howe was shutting the door behind him. The concern in Ethan’s dark eyes was a balm on his humiliation and he gratefully leaned into the gentle touch on his jaw, “I’m sorry for losing again Sir.”

Examining the weary pain on Spud’s face Ethan shook his head and griped the back of his neck firmly, forcing the smaller man to meet his eyes even as he kept the red from sweeping over his, “the only thing I care about is you’re going to be okay.” Releasing his hold at Spud’s tremulous smile he pulled his arm across his shoulder and helped him off the table, “now I’m going to take you home and make sure you rest.” 

“I can walk Sir,” despite the pleasure from Ethan’s open display of concern Spud had to protest when the bigger man took all of his weight. His pride simply wouldn’t allow him to admit he wouldn’t have been able to walk without help.

Smirking Ethan kept his arm firmly around Spud’s waist, “or I could carry you, it’s not like you’re very heavy.” Laughing at the scowl directed at him he protectively tucked Spud closer, eyes falling half-shut to better enjoy how perfectly the smaller man fit against him. Swinging by their locker room long enough for Spud to change out of his wrestling gear and grab their luggage he ushered the way to his waiting car. Quietly relying directions to Spud’s apartment complex he eyed the lingering pain on the smaller man’s face, thankful the show had been in Nashville so they didn’t have to deal with the added stress of hotels and travel. The sooner he got Spud home and resting the better.

On reaching the by now familiar neighborhood Ethan tipped his driver to pick up supper from the restaurant around the corner, helping Spud out of the car he wrapped a firm arm around the smaller man’s waist despite his protests he could make it on his own. Huffing out a laugh he could only shake his head at Spud’s stubborn determination to pretend he wasn’t hurt when the sweat dotting his forehead quite clearly proved it a lie. “You’re just going to have to accept my help Spud,” tightening his grip at the other man’s eyeroll he didn’t let go until they reached Spud’s small rather messy apartment.

“Go get comfortable,” ordering firmly Ethan nudged Spud towards his bedroom, shedding his jacket and tie he rummaged under the sink until he found a water bottle, filling it with ice he dumped it on the couch, moving a small pile of shirts onto the chair with a fond smile. It amused him someone who took such care with other people’s belongings had so little care for his own. Hearing the sound of the shower he busied himself with collecting drinks, balancing keeping an ear open in case Spud fell and trying not to picture the other man naked he was almost thankful for the distraction of the doorbell ringing.

Opening the door a crack Ethan accepted the large brown paper bag his driver held out, normally he would have had the man come in and set everything up but he found his possessive instincts flaring at the idea of allowing another man inside Spud’s apartment. Controlling the flicker of red in his eyes he dismissed his driver with another large tip, by the time Spud limped out in jogging pants and a thin tank top he had super laid out on the coffee table, smiling at his look of faint surprise.

Joining Ethan on the couch Spud took in the cartons of food from his favourite Chinese restaurant, “you didn’t have to do all this Sir, I would have been fine on my own.” Accepting the carton Ethan held out he peered up at his friend with an uncertain smile, the lingering pain in his ankle fading under the warmth of being taken care of, especially by a man like Ethan Carter.

“I wanted to,” patting his knee Ethan raised an impatient eyebrow until Spud gave in and extended his leg, grunting his approval he placed the ice pack against the injured ankle, tossing Spud the remote while he grabbed his own carton of food. Leaving Spud to flick aimlessly through the channels he ate quickly, deliberately slowing his breathing to control the surge of a different kind of hunger at how delicious Spud smelled, his sweet almost electric scent unmarred by Willow’s stench.

Finally settling on a re-run of Seinfeld Spud finished off his carton of chicken chow mein, dropping the empty container on the floor. The ice pack had numbed the pain in his ankle to a dull throb and leaning his head back against the arm of the couch he barely stirred when Ethan removed the ice pack and tossed it aside. Eyes closing he couldn’t stop the pleased sigh from escaping at the feeling of a warm hand curling around his ankle, falling asleep to the wonderfully soothing sensation of fingers petting along his skin.

Smiling as Spud’s heart rate slowed into that of sleep Ethan relaxed the tight hold over his bloodlust, fangs descending even as his eyes immediately swirled with red. Pleasure thrummed through him at how easily Spud could fall asleep in his presence and had since early in their friendship, it went against all of his previous experiences and made his other half purr with satisfaction. Most humans at least subconsciously sensed some sort of danger around him, the various lovers he’d taken throughout the years all had been uneasy spending the night, even Sophia had difficulties despite the mitigating factor of their bond. Closing his eyes he dozed off to the steady beat of Spud’s heart, waking hours later to vicious crick in his neck.

Standing and stretching he murmured soothingly as Spud stirred at the movement, it was past the usual time when he would have been home and a quick check showed his phone was full of texts from Aunt D asking where he was. Rolling his eyes he switched the tv off, leaving the living room in darkness as he gently picked Spud up, cradling the smaller man carefully he carried him to the bedroom, nudging the door open with his foot. The bed was unmade and he laid Spud down, tossing a handful of bowties on the dresser with a huff of affection.

“Sir?” Spud’s voice was slurred and Ethan tugged the blankets over him, gently smoothing back a lock a hair his fingers lingered in the silky depths, the ever present hunger rising sharply at the resulting pleased hum.

“Go back to sleep tiger,” voice rough and pushing just a thread of power into the order Ethan reluctantly pulled away as Spud sighed and rolled over, hugging his pillow and obediently falling back to sleep. Crushing all thoughts of joining the smaller man from his mind he hastily cleaned up the remains of their supper and left the apartment before his own desires got the better of him.


	27. Overtime

Stretching the kinks out of his back Spud groaned as several loud cracks released the accumulated tension from sitting hunched over for hours. Due to his injury at the hands of Willow Mrs. Carter had ordered him to stay at headquarters for the week, sticking him with endless rounds of paperwork in a reoccurring nightmare. Honestly if he had to sign one more piece of paper there was a good chance he’d go crazy. Standing he reluctantly grabbed the crutches Ethan had insisted he use, at least it was so late everyone had long gone home, leaving him in peace to watch the show and enjoy a well-deserved cup of tea.

An hour into the show he had never felt more helpless than being forced to watch Willow try to shatter Ethan’s ankle while he sat safe and sound hundreds of miles away. Nails bitten to the quick he jumped up with an excited shout when Ethan managed to get away, wincing in pain a moment later from the sudden movement. Slumping back he fumbled for his phone, waiting just long enough to give Ethan time to make it back to his locker room before dialing.

“Checking up on me Spud? This is becoming quite the habit of yours.” 

Smiling, eyes closing in relief at the amusement in Ethan’s voice he felt the cold knot of fear in the pit of his stomach ease. “Yes Sir, I saw what Willow tried to do. Are you okay?” Focused on Ethan’s response Spud didn’t notice Dixie poke her head around the corner. 

Pausing on seeing her Chief of Staff on the phone Dixie’s eyes narrowed at hearing her nephews voice from the other end. Even over the tinny quality she could clearly hear genuine affection in Ethan’s voice as he bantered back and forth with Spud and she realized if she didn’t do something to nip this friendship in the bud sooner or later her nephew was going let their secret slip. And since her deal with MVP prevented her from attending shows or having any control over matches she was just going to have to do her best keep them apart here in Nashville. 

Coughing she forced a smile as Spud jumped and looked up, murmuring a quick good bye before fumbling to get to his feet. Holding her hand out she gestured for him to remain seated, “sorry to disturb you Spud. I’m just on my way out. I’m afraid however I’m going to need you to work late most of this week.” Hopefully a week of Spud having no time for her often impatient nephew would cool Ethan’s strange affection for him.

“Of course, Madame, whatever you need,” repressing a sigh at the idea of spending more late nights doing paperwork Spud held his smile until Dixie nodded in satisfaction and left. This was going to be a long week.

After the fifth straight day of working late Spud all but collapsed on his couch, too exhausted to make it to his room. As he’d expected the last few days had been long and difficult, the few hours of sleep he managed to get interrupted by texts from Dixie assigning him even more paperwork and made worse by the number of times he’d had to turn down Ethan’s invites to go out for supper. Minutes later on the verge of falling sleep a loud knock jolted him awake, cursing grumpily he barely stirred when his door opened. Soon the delicious aroma of food filled his apartment and his lips curved into a small smile at the familiar weight settling next to him, sighing he leaned his head onto Ethan’s well-muscled shoulder, “I didn’t expect to see you tonight Sir.”

“Well since you’ve been forced to work late all week and been unable to come out I figured it was about time I came to you,” carding his fingers through soft strands of blond hair Ethan tore his eyes away from Spud’s neck at his sleepy hum of contentment. Grudgingly pulling away from temptation he stood and drew Spud up with him, “come on let’s eat, I can hear your stomach growling.” 

Laughing ruefully Spud allowed Ethan to push him towards his small dining table, “yes Sir, thank you. I didn’t get the chance to have lunch and I’m starving.” Gratefully accepting the carton of lemon chicken he missed the slight frown on the other man’s face. 

Digging into his own meal the rage at seeing Spud was still limping almost a full two weeks after Willow’s attack easily eclipsed his annoyance with Aunt D for working the smaller man so hard. It made him even more determined to get revenge, a plan rapidly starting to form as Spud’s undemanding company worked its usual magic in relaxing him. Looking up his mouth twitched into a smile at finding Spud drooping over his half-eaten meal, standing he held out his hand, “come on tiger, I think it’s time I get you to bed.” Chuckling as Spud only blinked he hauled the smaller man upright, catching him in a loose hug as Spud swayed tiredly he leaned down and nuzzled his hair. Breathing in the scent that for once soothed his hunger instead of ratcheting it up, “things will get better soon, after all I can’t imagine Aunt D has much paperwork left.”

“Yes, Sir,” sighing Spud pressed his forehead into Ethan’s firm chest, soaking up the bigger man’s warmth he was dimly aware of being lifted off his feet, unable to summon up the energy to protest. Usually he loathed when people picked him up, had ever since high school where it had been the cause of many fights but with Ethan he simply felt … safe.

Shifting his grip to hold Spud more securely Ethan carried him to his bedroom, gently laying him down in bed he tugged the twisted blankets free, smirking at Spud’s grumble on being jostled he briefly entertained the idea of joining him, the knowledge Spud wouldn’t object only made the idea even more tempting. “Putting you to bed is becoming quite the habit,” tone low and teasing he tucked the smaller man in firmly, swallowing as those blue eyes opened enough to look at him Spud’s sleepy smile hit him like a punch to the gut.

“Thank you, Ethan,” stifling a yawn Spud closed his eyes, a soft sound of enjoyment escaping him as gentle fingers combed through his hair.

Red sliding rapidly through his eyes at the pleased sound Ethan desperately fought the desire to sink his fangs into the slender arc of Spud’s neck, pulling away before he lost the battle he practically fled the apartment. With his bloodlust so close to the surface it was time to hunt or else he knew he’d find himself making another visit to Spud’s apartment.


	28. Hunt for Willow

Against his better judgment Ethan allowed Spud to accompany him on the hunt through North Carolina’s back woods to find Jeff Hardy’s alter ego, once the other man had heard his plan he’d insisted on coming along. It was when Willow managed to kidnap Spud right out from under his nose while he was too busy teasing him that he cursed himself for not using his power to force Spud to stay home where it was safe. Coming shockingly close to exposing his true abilities he managed to rein his speed at the last second, using every ounce of willpower to restrain himself to searching for Spud at a human’s pace rage reddened his vision with every added second that passed. 

When he finally tracked Spud’s scent to a half-collapsed structure and found him gagged and bound with chains every ounce of his attention narrowed to the sound of Spud’s ragged breathing. Blinded by rage he heard Willow a fraction too late, taking several shots to the back of the head with that ridiculous umbrella. Swearing viciously Ethan punched through one half rotting wall as Willow’s maniacal laughter faded on the warm breeze before he made it back to his feet, a low whimper yanking his attention back to Spud.

Dropping to his knees next to the cot Ethan gently brushed away a sweaty lump of hair, “Spud? Can you hear me?” Forcing down anger when Spud’s eyelids fluttered weakly he tugged the gag free and cupped the smaller man’s jaw, ignoring the black face paint he stroked his thumbs delicately along Spud’s cheekbones, murmuring gently, “that’s it tiger, open those pretty blue eyes for me.”

Groaning Spud fought through the pain clouding his head to obey that familiar voice, opening his eyes he blinked fuzzily up at the face leaning over him, “Ethan?” Mouth dry he coughed violently, struggling to sit up he felt a touch of panic when he couldn’t move more than an inch. “Sir, what’s … what’s going on?”

“Willow attacked you and dragged you away. Don’t you remember?” Casting his eye over the chains Ethan’s worry deepened when Spud’s breathing hitched and his heart rate audibly spiked. “Hey shh, it’s going to be okay,” cradling Spud’s cheek he brushed his thumb soothingly under his trembling bottom lip, smiling encouragingly as the smaller man’s blue eyes instantly focused back on him. “I’m going to get you out of here,” pulling back he forced his gaze back to the chains, squashing the warm flicker of heat at the way Spud had calmed at his reassurance.

Closing his eyes Spud struggled to concentrate on simply breathing in and out, latching onto the rich clean scent of Ethan’s cologne to block his barely contained panic at being bound, “I don’t feel very good Sir.”

“I’m not surprised, it looks like Willow stomped on your ankle,” skimming his fingers lightly over the fresh bruises on Spud’s already injured ankle Ethan breathed through the rage threatening to once again overwhelm him, especially since he could still smell Willow in the air. Shaking off the knowledge of how easy it would be to track him down and rip his throat out he gently tilted Spud’s head towards the light, frowning at how dilated the other man’s eyes were, “and gave you a concussion.” 

“No wonder my head feels like it’s going to fall off,” shuddering as a hot spike of pain drove through his skull Spud tried to make sense of what was wrong about Ethan’s expression. The furious red tint to his dark eyes had to be a trick of his concussion but it made him rush to apologize, “I’m so sorry sir for … for letting Willow get the drop on me.”

Tired of fiddling with the lock as Spud’s words wavered and slurred Ethan finally had enough and shattered the chain. Scooping the smaller man carefully up off the bed he carried him out into the bright afternoon sun, holding on despite Spud’s muttered protests, “relax, I’ve got you.”

“But I can walk Sir,” despite his offer Spud tucked his aching head against Ethan’s shoulder, sighing in relief as the pain started to ease. With the usual sense of safety that came from being in Ethan’s arms he let the exhaustion tug him towards sleep even as a small part of his mind couldn’t help but register something odd about the way the bigger man had freed him the chains.

“I’m starting to hear that a little too often from you tiger.” Dipping his head Ethan pressed his lips against Spud’s soft hair, “but since I’m the one that dragged you out here on a bad ankle the least I can do is carry you out.” Smiling as Spud murmured something even his hearing couldn’t catch and snuggled further into his arms he tightened his grip. Using a bare fraction of his speed to get them safely out of the woods he vowed once again to make Willow pay. Arriving back to his car in record time he settled Spud in the backseat, balling his unneeded jacket up as a pillow he drove back to their hotel and parked haphazardly in front of the hotel doors. Tossing the keys to the valet he slipped him a large bill to stop any complaints. 

Shaking Spud awake he helped him slid out of the backseat, biting his lip at how dazed the other man looked, blue eyes barely focusing on his face before falling half shut. Wrapping an arm around his waist Ethan took on most of the other man’s weight, rolling his eyes at the predictable protest.

“I can walk Sir,” blearily aware of Ethan’s exasperation through the fog in his head Spud didn’t fight the tightening grip around his waist. With the dull throbbing pain in his ankle it was all he could do to even put a little bit of pressure on it, forcing him to lean more and more into Ethan’s side whether he wanted to or not. 

Luckily the lobby was all but deserted and Ethan had no compunction over practically carrying Spud to the elevator, glaring at the lone passenger that stared at them in disgust, gaze very obviously focusing on how closely he held Spud. Growling, satisfaction shot through the anger when the older man hastily exited on what clearly wasn’t his floor, looking down at Spud’s closed eyes he gave up saving his pride and scooped up the smaller man, carrying him the rest of the way to their suite.

Opening the door in a feat of dexterity Ethan only gave in to Spud’s grumbles to be let down when he reached the bathroom off his bedroom. “It’ll do you no good to walk on the ankle,” admonishing firmly he ignored the other man’s pout, grabbing a facecloth he filled the sink with warm water and started wiping off all traces of black face paint.

“I don’t want to be a burden on you Sir,” struggling not to slur his words Spud leaned into the firm but gentle fingers tipping his face up, eyes fixed on Ethan’s patient expression as it took facecloth after facecloth to get his face clean. Despite the increased pounding in his head he immediately felt better, sighing in vague regret when Ethan let go.

“You are not a burden Spud, I _want_ to help you,” viciously clamping down on the wave of possessiveness at the smaller man’s sweet smile Ethan turned away to wet another clean towel, giving himself a needed moment to regain control. 

“Thank you, Sir,” emotions swinging out of control Spud closed his eyes over the sting of grateful tears, shivering as Ethan ran his hands through his hair he couldn’t stifle a pained whine when he brushed over the lump on the back of his head.

“Sorry, I’m almost done I promise,” keeping his voice low and soothing Ethan ran the towel over Spud’s hair, getting the worse of the dirt out. Rummaging through his shaving kit he found a bottle of extra-strength Advil, shaking out two pills he filled a glass and pointedly gestured for Spud to take them. “Stay here, I’ll be back in a minute.” Barely waiting for Spud’s nod of acknowledgment he left the suite long enough to fill up the ice bucket, putting together a rough ice pack from several hand towels.

Entering the bathroom his steps slowed on catching Spud half-dozing, sitting on the toilet and hunched against the vanity Ethan couldn’t stop the red from bleeding into his eyes no matter how hard he tried. Never had his other side felt closer to the surface than facing the knowledge Spud had gotten injured on his watch, swallowing his guilt he flicked the lights off and picked the smaller man up.

Groaning Spud blinked as he was shifted, burying his face against Ethan’s chest he was grateful the trip was short. The pills were starting to kick in now and he was absolutely exhausted, wanting nothing more to sleep it slowly filtered in he wasn’t in his own room. “Sir …” trailing off he forgot what he was going to say as Ethan tugged his shirt off.

“You’re going to sleep with me tonight Spud,” smirking as Spud’s heart rate audibly spiked Ethan dropped a clean shirt over his head, with the possessiveness still clawing at the back of his mind there was no way he was letting the smaller man out of his sight. “I don’t want to risk you having a concussion and needing help in the middle of the night. Now,” he hauled Spud to his feet, steadying him carefully, “lose the shorts so I can see to your ankle.” It was a struggle to ignore the pulse of heat as Spud flushed but obeyed, the ragged beat of his heart a siren call to his own desire to push things between them towards a sexual nature.

“I’m pretty sure I don’t have a concussion, I know what they feel like,” it was difficult to make out Ethan’s expression in the dimly lit room but Spud gave in without further protest, in truth he wanted to stay, wanted the comfort and safety of the bigger man’s presence. Sliding into bed he bit his lip against a whine of pain as Ethan placed a pillow under his ankle, even the warm press of fingers massaging his calf barely enough to keep back the sting of tears.

“Shh, it’s okay tiger,” as gently as he could Ethan laid his make-shift icepack over the swollen and bruised limb, each muffled whimper tearing at his heart. With his instincts screaming to claim the smaller man, to use the bond of blood to protect him from further harm it was all he could do to restrain himself to using a bare fraction of power to simply ease him towards sleep. 

Humming as the pain slowly receded Spud sleepily reached out and caught Ethan’s hand, smiling as fingers curled securely over his the soothing scent of the other man’s expensive aftershave followed him into sleep.


	29. Nightmare

Willow’s maddening humming filled the air, surrounding him as he struggled to move, the pain from his ankle a dim memory under the razor-sharp fear clouding his mind. Stifling a yelp he tried to jerk away from the light touch creeping along his leg, straining his eyes he couldn’t see anything in the eerie darkness even as the feeling of fingers continued to glide up his leg. Breath freezing in his lungs he couldn’t prevent a whine from escaping, thrashing in panic as that invisible touch strayed to his belt buckle and then under, Willow’s wild giggles erupted and he could finally see Jeff Hardy’s alter ego standing over him.

Mumbling through the gag horror swept over him as Willow’s eyes bled black … bolting upright he fell out of bed with a startled yelp, scrambling into a corner it took a couple of moments before his mind woke up to the fact he was alone in his apartment. “Bloody hell,” dragging a hand through his sweaty hair Spud took several deep breaths, willing his pulse to settle it took an embarrassingly long time before he could convince himself it was safe to move. Truthfully he didn’t remember much after Willow had hit him on the back of his head and yet the direction his nightmare had taken … bile rose up as he couldn’t help but wonder if something else had happened. Making it to the bathroom just in time he threw up, leaning against the cool porcelain he concentrated on simply breathing, forcing all thoughts on what Willow could have done to him while he was helpless from his mind.

After brushing his teeth half a dozen times he hobbled back to bed, swallowing as the darkness seemed to press in on him he was unable to escape the awful feeling Willow was just waiting to burst into apartment. Snatching up his phone Spud hurried to the living room, flicking on every light he double checked the door was locked before diving onto the couch and huddling under a heavy woolen blanket. Flinching at every small sound all he could think about was how safe he’d felt  
last night, protected by Ethan’s large reassuring presence and it took all his self-control not to call the other man. Despite being almost certain Ethan would offer to come over he didn’t want to appear weak, he valued Ethan’s opinion too much to risk it.

Scrubbing a hand through his hair in frustration Spud closed his eyes and just breathed, forcing himself to count backwards until he convinced his fingers to release their death grip on his phone. Getting up, careful of his still injured ankle he puttered around the kitchen, the familiar routine of making tea was comforting, soothing away the lingering traces of fear. Sleep might not be in the cards but he decided to make the best of it and catch up with all the shows he hasn’t had the time for. Wrapped up in his favourite blanket with tea in hand and mindless entertainment on tv he was able to ignore the little voice still whispering at him to call Ethan.


	30. Snatched

The nightmares after his kidnapping continued unabated until Spud started to doubt if it had been the right decision not to talk about it with Ethan, the only times he felt safe anymore were in the other man’s presence. So when Ethan insisted he stay in the back during his tag match against Willow and Bully Ray he didn’t argue, locking the door after him until the guilt of watching his friend take such punishment outweighed his fear. Wheeling down to the ring he cursed how slow the blasted wheelchair made him, he hadn’t wanted to use it at all but once Ethan had taken one look at his still swollen ankle he had insisted it was this or stay home for the week. And if he had to spend any more time finding things to do in his empty apartment he was going to lose his mind.

Almost to the ring he could clearly see the danger Ethan was in, positioned dangerously on top of a table by a madly cackling Willow. Swallowing his fear he yelled out to Willow, a cool rush of relief washing over him when the other man abandoned his attempt to drive Ethan through the table. It was only as Willow turned to him that he realized what a vulnerable position he’d put himself in. Trying to back up the ramp he held his hands up pleadingly as Willow loomed over him, yelping when he was yanked out of his chair and thrown over the other man’s shoulder. Struggling and kicking he bit his lip to stop from calling to Ethan, not about to be the one to ruin his chances of winning. When Willow’s hand tightened warningly on his leg he decided it would be better to play along until he had the chance to escape, at least this time they weren’t in the middle of nowhere, surely someone would help.

A hope that was dashed when Willow carried him to an empty room without anyone interfering and unceremoniously dropped him on the floor. Rolling over and kicking out at the other man he grunted in pain when his leg was easily caught, a solid blow to his stomach knocking the wind out of him.

“Bloody bastard,” wheezing Spud glared up at Willow’s leering face, determined not to show the fear swamping him as the other man laughed, the same high-demented laugh that haunted his nightmares.

“Poor baby rockstar, all by himself and no prince in shining armour to rescue him,” wincing at cruel mocking note in Willow’s sing-song voice Spud tried to scrabble backwards when the other man reached down and ripped his shirt, buttons flying in every direction and bowtie half-strangling him from the force. 

“Don’t struggle or I’ll have to hurt you.” For a moment Willow’s voice dropped to reveal a glimpse of Jeff Hardy and instead of it reassuring him it ramped his fear up several notches. Struggling in earnest now he didn’t see the fist driven into his kidneys, gasping and retching he was helpless to stop Willow from flipping him on his stomach and using his ripped shirt to tightly bind his hands. Whining as cool fingers tiptoed curiously down his spine he ignored the sting of tears and desperately kicked out once more, managing to connect enough to force those hands away. Dropping his head to the dirty floor he concentrated on catching his breath through the waves of pain. 

“I’m sure your knight will appreciate my message to him,” whimpering as cruel fingers gripped his jaw and wrenched his head painfully to the side Spud grimaced as his bowtie was ripped off and shoved into his mouth. Fully bound and gagged, at the mercy of a madman who had proven capable of hurting him it was all he could do to contain his terror. So, it came as a surprise when the next thing he heard was the sound of retreating steps and the door slamming shut, painfully twisting around he confirmed what his ears had told him. Willow had left the room. Sagging he didn’t even try to repress the panicked tears trickling down his cheeks, focusing his remaining energy on freeing his hands all he could think about was how helpless he was if Willow decided to come back.

Storming backstage once his match was finally over, having resisted strangling Roode by the narrowest of margins for delaying him so long once he’d realized Spud had disappeared Ethan ignored everyone around him and closed his eyes. Sniffing the air he easily picked up Spud’s scent, a low growl escaping at the bitter edge of fear mingled in with it. Paying little attention to the odd looks he was collecting he followed the trail until it stopped at an unoccupied locker room. Shoving the door open his blood ran cold, fighting to keep red from filling his vision at the sight of Spud bound and gagged, sprawled in a heap on the floor. A low snarl rumbled through the room at the way Spud’s shirt was ripped, a slew of imaginings each worse than the last running through his mind. 

At the noise blue eyes snapped up to his face with fear that swiftly changed to relief. Dropping to Spud’s side Ethan eased the bowtie free, instinctively gathering the smaller man closer when Spud sucked in a shaky breath and frantically leaned into him. Tenderly brushing away a hint of tears he kept his touch gentle despite the rage flooding his body, “are you okay? Did he hurt you?” From the way Spud’s shirt was ripped off and the nasty bruises already forming he feared the answer, if Willow had dared to hurt Spud in that way … well nothing about be able to stop him from tearing the other man’s throat out. Tugging at the fabric confining Spud’s hands he finished loosening it, a sliver of pride burning through his worry at finding he had almost managed to free his wrists.

“I’m okay, he didn’t hurt me,” every muscle in his body relaxing in the warm safety of the bigger man’s presence it didn’t even occur to him to protest when Ethan swept him up into his arms. Shivering Spud breathed in the comforting scent of expensive cologne, not bothering to hide his need he pressed his face into Ethan’s skin, “Willow only wanted to get to you.” The soothing rumble coming from deep in Ethan’s chest had him burrowing closer, the deep certainty no one and nothing could touch him when in the bigger man’s arms sweeping away the last of his terror.

Swiftly making his way to his locker room Ethan gently set Spud down on the couch, jaw bunching at the smaller man’s soft sound of distress when he let go he grabbed a warm blanket and tucked it around his shoulders. Pressing his fingers under the Spud’s jaw he tilted his face up, meeting those incredible blue eyes with a fierce stare, “I’ll take care of Willow, I promise he won’t touch you again. But you can’t tell me he didn’t hurt you.” Touching a deep bruise on Spud’s stomach he raised his eyebrows pointedly at the other man’s flinch, “he had to have punched you hard to bruise so badly.”

Captured by the intensity in Ethan’s gaze Spud found himself leaning closer, startled and flushing when Ethan abruptly pulled away to start rummaging through his luggage he dismissed the idea he’d seen a hint of red in the bigger man’s eyes. “Well I was kicking him at the time,” his lips twitched at Ethan’s surprised laugh, catching the shirt the other man tossed at him. Shrugging off the blanket he pulled it on, snorting in amusement at seeing it was one of Ethan’s own merchandise shirts. 

“That’s my tiger,” voice husky Ethan grinned as Spud’s eyes leapt back to his, the blue warm with pleasure at the nickname. Sitting on the couch he gathered his courage to ask the question he was most afraid of, “Willow didn’t … touch you did he?” Grimacing at his own awkwardness he reached out and enfolded Spud’s smaller hand within his own. 

“No Sir,” shaking his head Spud forcibly banished the memory of Willow’s cold fingers sliding down his back. Meeting Ethan’s dark gaze the last of his fear fell away at the anger there, Willow didn’t stand a chance against Ethan Carter. “I think taking me and leaving me tied up was Willow’s way of saying he can do whatever he wants whenever he wants.”

“Well he’s wrong Spud, I won’t let him hurt you again,” releasing a breath at Spud’s nod Ethan gave into his need for contact, tucking back a strand of blond hair, “now I think it’s time we get out of here.” Before he tracked Willow down and violently demonstrated who between the two of them could truly do anything they wanted and get away with it.

Frowning Spud glanced up at the wall clock, “it’s still early Sir, the show isn’t over yet.” He knew by the look on Ethan’s face the other man didn’t care but from bitter experience he also knew Mrs. Carter would blame him if he left early and something went wrong. “Please Ethan, you know your Aunt would want us both to stay and look out for her company in her absence. Besides you haven’t even told me if you won your match yet.”

Groaning as Spud turned pleading eyes his way Ethan reluctantly gave in despite his instincts screaming at him to get the smaller man somewhere safe. Still Spud was right, Aunt D would be very unhappy to learn they’d left before the show was over and he knew who she would blame. “Alright, we’ll stay. But,” sternly he pointed his finger at the other man, “not only are you are not going to move from this spot you are spending the night in my spare room.” Sighing irritably when Spud opened his mouth to protest he glared until the other man gave in with a huff and nodded in agreement. 

Dropping down next to the smaller man he was mollified when Spud immediately leaned against him, “and yes thanks to you tiger I did win my match.” Tucking his arm securely around Spud’s waist satisfaction flickered through him at the way the smaller man shifted closer, head dropping to rest on his shoulder he took advantage of his position to nose along silky blond hair, taking a deep breath of Spud’s usual tempting scent now blessedly free from fear. Tension slowly bleeding away he flicked the tv broadcasting the live feed on, determined to leave the second the show was over.

*** 

“Don’t worry we have the house to ourselves tonight,” correctly interpreting the expression on Spud’s face Ethan was quick to reassure. Smiling at the other man’s poorly hidden sigh of relief he couldn’t exactly blame Spud for his nervousness, not when the last time he’d been over Aunt D had reacted … poorly.

Adjusting his crutches to a more comfortable position Spud followed Ethan down the hall, it made him feel a little bit guilty to be so relieved Dixie wasn’t at home but after several sleepless night not to mention being kidnapped by Willow again he wasn’t in the mood to deal with her silent disapproval. Dropping his bag off in what had become his room he paused on finding the pajamas he’d worn last time clean and folded on the bed, obviously left for him warmth pooled in his stomach at the thought Ethan had prepared for the possibility of him staying over again. Changing quickly he hobbled out to the living room, frowning at finding the room empty he let out an embarrassing high-pitched yelp when Ethan spoke behind him.

“You should be using your crutches,” tsking in disapproval Ethan dropped the tray he was carrying on the coffee table and slung Spud’s arm over his shoulder, helping him over to the couch he was grateful the dim lighting hid the flare of red in his eyes. The sight of Spud wearing his clothes again set his other half wild with the need to claim, not helped by the simmering rage from Willow’s earlier actions. 

“It was only a short distance Ethan,” accepting a sandwich Spud drew his knees up and settled comfortably in one corner of the couch, not at all bothered by Ethan’s huff of annoyance.

“No excuses tiger, you need to take care of your ankle if you want it to fully heal,” demolishing his own sandwich Ethan surreptitiously watched the stubborn look on Spud’s face fade at the nickname, making it harder to ignore his hunger at the evidence of the effect he had on Spud.

“Yes Sir,” concentrating solely on eating Spud forced down his pleasure at Ethan’s nickname, the memory of Willow’s cowardly attack fading to the back of his mind under the warmth of the other man’s company. Yawning, he set his plate aside, eyes half-closing as Ethan flicked through the channels before landing on a late-night football game.

Relaxing as Spud’s heartrate slowed into sleep Ethan reached out and gently tugged his injured leg to rest across his lap, fitting his hand around the other man’s slender ankle and massaging the tight muscles he smiled at Spud’s sleepy murmur of enjoyment. For a moment his mind leapt to the not unappealing idea of trying to form a Vessel bond with Spud, even ignoring how much he wanted to _taste_ Spud’s blood the increased healing factor would be an undoubtable benefit to the other man. Still, as much as he could never imagine Spud betraying him like Sophia had he wasn’t sure if he’d ever be ready to take that step again … no, it was much safer to ignore his growing desire for the other man.

Tuning back into the game it was only as his team had no possibility of winning that Ethan finally noticed how quick Spud’s heart was racing, glancing over he frowned at the pained expression on the other man’s face. Hesitating on whether to wake him up he finally moved to shift Spud’s legs off his lap, freezing when the smaller man cried out and kicked free of his hold, scrabbling into the corner where he huddled as small as possible.

Swallowing his worry Ethan slid off the couch and crouched next to Spud, careful not to touch he forced his voice to be calm and firm, “wake up Spud, you’re having a nightmare.” Taking the risk of making things worse he squeezed Spud’s hand, rage rising its head as blue eyes blinked open and darted fearfully around, clearly looking for someone. He had no doubt that someone was Willow.

Flinching as a voice called out again Spud turned his gaze to the large hand holding his, following the arm up to dark eyes and a familiar handsome face. Confused, fear still making his heart pound it took a second to realize it really was Ethan and with a low gasp he threw himself at the bigger man, burrowing frantically into his solid strength. 

“Hey shh, it’s okay tiger,” adjusting his hold so Spud was tucked more securely into his arms Ethan stood and sat down on the couch. “I’ve got you,” smoothing a hand down Spud’s back he kept up a soft murmur of words until the smaller man stopped shaking and sagged against his chest. “Nightmare I take it?” Hating the bitter edge of fear that had crept back into Spud’s usual warm scent he tightened his grip when the other man briefly tried to pull away.

“Yes,” sighing when Ethan didn’t let go Spud pushed past his embarrassment and lifted his head, smiling faintly at the concern on Ethan’s face the fear from his nightmare faded enough to be aware of how intimately he was pressed against the bigger man. “Sorry if I disturbed you Sir. I’m okay now.” Flushing when Ethan’s hand dropped to squeeze his knee he had to scramble out of his lap before his body betrayed him, “I, I think I’ll go to bed.” Words tumbling over each other his breath caught in his throat when Ethan stood in one smooth motion, standing so close for one pulse-pounding second he thought Ethan was going to kiss him before he realizing he was holding out his arm.

“I’ll help you,” pure satisfaction deepening his voice as the fear in Spud’s scent shifted to arousal Ethan pushed his own desire to the side, as flattering as it was to know Spud wanted him he wasn’t ready to take their friendship to that level. Not yet anyway.


	31. Not Safe

Reading the text from Spud that he was fine and Willow hadn’t touched him Ethan only half paid attention to whatever his Aunt was complaining about. It was only the mention of Spud’s name that had him tuning back in, interrupting abruptly, “I’m sorry Aunt D could you repeat that?”

Huffing Dixie crossed her arms over her chest, “honestly Ethan I wish you would pay more attention to me when I’m speaking to you.”

“Sorry Aunt D,” flashing his most charming smile Ethan slipped his phone in his pocket. “I’m paying attention now.”

“I was saying Spud had the terrible idea to throw me a welcome back party as it hadn’t taken me weeks to persuade the board to put me back in a position of authority over in-ring decisions while he did nothing to help me.” Rolling her eyes at the memory of all those tacky decorations Dixie resisted the urge to sigh at the way Ethan’s face froze before settling into a neutral expression, knowing he was about to defend Spud.

“Come on Aunt D, you know Spud would do anything for our family,” forcing back a trickle of anger at his Aunt’s dismissive shrug Ethan swallowed down his frustration. “Spud put himself in danger for me Aunt D, Willow would have put me through a table last week if he hadn’t come down to the ring. With an injured ankle I might add. Not to mention his success in distracting Willow again tonight.”

Looking into her nephew’s determined eyes Dixie smiled faintly and patted him on the arm, “I was impressed by that darling, perhaps I’ve allowed my nerves to get the best of me and took that out on Spud. Why don’t you go check on him and offer my apologies, it really was rather sweet of him to think of me.”

“Sure Aunt D,” even though he was slightly suspicious over the abrupt change in attitude he wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth. “I’ll see you at home.” At her absent-minded wave of dismissal Ethan made his way to the conference room Spud was hiding out in. 

Pushing the door open the first thing that hit him was Willow’s foul scent overlaying Spud’s and then what a mess the room was in. Tensing in preparation of a fight Ethan’s breath rushed out at finding Spud alone, turning to look at him with such a lost expression he was pulling the smaller man into a hug before being aware of moving. “What happened in here? The last text I got from you said everything was fine,” releasing one arm but keeping Spud tucked close he gestured to the destroyed room. “This doesn’t look like everything is fine.”

“Willow is what happened Sir,” sighing shakily Spud soaked in the comfort and safety from Ethan’s embrace, the last traces of the mini panic attack he’d had when Willow had burst in fading. “Not that it matters now, your Aunt hated all of this. I think she’s disappointed in me.”

“She’s just stressed tiger. Don’t take anything she said to heart, I know she didn’t mean it. After all she sent me here to apologize on her behalf,” stepping back Ethan straightened Spud’s bowtie, breath catching at the way those blue eyes lit up.

“Really Sir? She said that?” Voice breaking in his excitement Spud cleared his throat and refused to blush at the amused smirk on the other man’s face. “You’re not just saying that are you Ethan?”

Smirking Ethan clapped his hand on the smaller man’s shoulder and shoved him towards the nearest pile of debris. “I never say anything I don’t mean and right now this room needs to be cleaned up so we can get something to eat. I’m starving,” picking up a handful of ripped streamers and tossing them in the garbage he tried not to let his mind stray to the temptation to indulge in a meal of a different kind, still able to feel Spud’s pulse under his fingers.

Watching Ethan tidy for a moment Spud took a deep breath to steady his voice, aware in this moment he so completely in love with the other man there wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do for him. “Yes Sir, thank you for helping.” 

Dropping Spud off at his apartment Ethan remained outside for over an hour, fingers tight on the wheel as he tried to convince himself to leave, the knowledge he was leaving Spud alone and vulnerable if Willow decided to attack almost more than he could bear. Protective instincts screaming in protest as he finally put the car in gear and drove away, he knew he had to fix this situation before he snapped and directly eliminated the danger. 

Entering the house Ethan wandered towards the delicious smell of baking cookies, pausing in the kitchen doorway he forced a smile at his Aunt and Uncle’s cheerful greeting. Reassured to find them both in a good mood he decided it was time to bring up an idea that had been kicking around in the back of his mind, “hey, I was hoping to catch you both together, I have an idea I want to run past you.”

“Of course, darling,” smacking Serg’s hand when he reached for a handful of cooling cookies Dixie smiled encouragingly at her nephew, she hasn’t seen him quite this nervous in a while. “What’s on your mind?”

Taking a seat at one of the bar stools Ethan took a deep fortifying breath, “I want to ask Spud to move into the guest room in my wing for a few weeks, just until this whole thing with Willow blows over.” By the darkening of his Aunt’s expression he knew she was going to say no and he turned his best puppy dog eyes on her, “please Aunt D, Spud is my friend and I …” tracing his finger along the cool marble he glanced away for a second, admitting roughly. “I don’t like knowing he’s alone and at risk, it makes my other half restless.”

Stepping up alongside his wife Serg wrapped his arm around her waist, squeezing until she gave in and leaned against him. “We have no problem with you asking Spud to move in for a while Ethan, goodness knows he’s no trouble. We’ll tell the children to be careful what they say in front of him _but_ it’s up to you to ensure he doesn’t find out about us. I think the last thing any of us wants is to have to wipe that young man’s memory.” He knew he’d made the right decision to override his wife when Ethan looked up and smiled, until this moment he hadn’t recognized how tense his nephew had become. Besides he had a very good feeling about Spud, the young British wrestler might finally be the one to tempt Ethan into forming another bond. God knows it was well past time Ethan experienced one again before he risked never getting over his fear and missed out of one of their greatest gifts.

“Thank you Uncle Serg, Aunt D. I promise Spud won’t find out,” snatching a cookie before his Aunt could stop him Ethan stuffed it in his mouth, grinning as the huge weight lifted off his shoulders. Now all he needed to do was convince Spud to go along with his plan, and how hard could that be, ego aside he knew there wasn’t much Spud wouldn’t do for him. 

Forcing a smile Dixie waited until Ethan practically skipped from the room before turning a glare on her husband, annoyed when all he did was raise an eyebrow and grin. “Why on earth did you agree to allow Spud to move into our house? The last thing I need is for my Chief of Staff to suspect there is anything different about us.” Or to grow closer to Ethan she finished in her mind, aware her husband did not share her view on their odd friendship.

“Ethan will ensure he doesn’t find out,” shrugging dismissingly Serg tugged Dixie into his arms, nuzzling against her neck he smiled as she shivered and relaxed. “Although you have to admit Spud would be perfect for Ethan to bond with, it’s been far too long since that horrible fiasco with Sophia.”

Growling at the mention of the horrible bitch who’d almost taken Ethan from them Dixie pulled away from her husband and crossed her arms, she absolutely did not want to admit Serg might be right. “In case it has escaped your notice dearest, Spud is a man.”

“I have noticed, as I’m sure Ethan has as well,” wagging his eyebrows Serg grinned as his wife huffed, used to how slowly she moved with the changing times he didn’t let her prejudice bother him. Sooner or later she’d change her mind. “Besides I’m not sure it matters. Spud is the first person to break through Ethan’s walls, and you know better than I how valuable Vessel Bonds are. The day he finds his mate he’ll need that experience.”

“Fine, I admit Spud might be good experience for Ethan,” giving in with ill-grace Dixie snatched a cookie, the warm chocolate soothing the unhappiness at the idea of her nephew bonding with another man. “I won’t interfere, but neither am I going to stop trying to find him a proper woman to bond with. Ethan’s friendship with Spud only proves he might be ready to finally form another bond.”

“Deal,” shaking his wife’s hand Serg spun her around and dipped her, stealing a cookie as she laughed and rolled her eyes. He’d done what he could, now he just hoped Ethan was up to the task of moving past his fears.


	32. Persuaded

Crossing his arms Spud glared angrily at the opposite wall. They’d had Willow in a handicap match and still lost. As much as he’d tried not to let his fear control him there had been times when all he’d wanted to do was get out of the ring and as far away from Willow as possible. It was this distraction that had allowed him to be pinned, frozen under Willow’s weight until the three count was and the other man was ripped off him. He’d instinctively rolled out of the way and sat up, watching Ethan lay into Willow with such fierceness he lost his breath at how beautiful Ethan was in his rage. That was when Angle’s music rang out and the newly returned wrestler ran out, going after Ethan and forcing him to abandon his beat down of Willow. 

Darting a look over at Ethan engrossed in his phone and showing none of the disappointment he felt in himself he massaged his aching forehead. Finally tired of the silence he sighed and stood up, walking over to stand in front of Ethan until he looked up.

Quirking an eyebrow at the serious expression on Spud’s face Ethan set his phone aside and gave the other man his full attention, “something on your mind?” It had taken some heavy meditation to calm his rage at how Willow had manhandled Spud and even now with Spud standing safely in front of him his other half still wanted to track Willow down and rip his throat out. 

“I’m sorry for losing the match Sir. I didn’t mean to let Willow get to me I just …” rushing almost desperately through an apology Spud broke off, biting his lip when Ethan grabbed his hand and tugged him closer.

Smiling reassuringly Ethan rubbed his thumb across Spud’s knuckles, “don’t worry about it, Willow will get what’s coming to him sooner or later.” Clearing his throat he forced his fangs back at the way Spud’s pulse jumped under his touch, “right now I have something else on my mind.”

Shivering as Ethan’s fingers curved snugly around his wrist Spud glanced down, a slow trickle of heat at the way the bigger man’s hand completely encircled his wrist made his voice breathless, “is it something I can help with?”

“Yes, in fact you’re a rather integral part,” tightening his grip Ethan was thankful for his decades of control as Spud looked at him, the usual warm blue of his eyes dark with desire. “I want you to move in with me for a few weeks.”

Blinking rapidly Spud was only aware of his mouth falling open when Ethan laughed lightly and gently nudged his jaw shut. Flushing bright red he pulled his hand free and crossed his arms, “you’re bloody joking right mate?”

Grinning at Spud’s disbelieving stare Ethan kept his voice firm, “I’m not kidding. Willow is crazy and I want you safe and sound behind a top of the line security system.” He held up a hand when Spud would have protested, “and before you think of a reason to object Aunt D and Uncle Serg are in full agreement.” There was a small stubborn frown on Spud’s face so he pulled out the big guns, “please tiger, for me.” 

Groaning at the puppy dog eyes Ethan turned on him Spud felt his resolve to say no melt away, “I … if you’re sure Sir then yes of course I will.” Huffing at Ethan’s satisfied smile he cursed the fact he found it impossible to resist the bigger man. “I just hope you don’t come to regret the offer.”

“I think I’m safe on that Spud. Now come on let’s get out of here and go for a drink.” Snagging his luggage Ethan held the door open, already his other half was purring in contentment at knowing Spud was going to be under his protection at all times. 

Dragging Spud to his favourite bar Ethan ordered their drinks and silently clinked glasses, “here’s to living together.” Stilling the other man’s nervous tapping he turned Spud’s hand over and squeezed his fingers, hiding the hint of emerging fang as Spud’s heart beat picked up, “stop worrying tiger.”

“Are you sure your Aunt is okay with me moving in?” Licking his lips Spud hesitated on voicing his fears, only the warmth of Ethan’s hand in his giving him the courage. “You know she doesn’t exactly approve of our … friendship right?” 

“My Aunt is old-fashioned in some of her ideas,” amused by Spud’s painstakingly careful word choice Ethan sighed when he didn’t look reassured. “It’s nothing you need to worry about I promise. They both agreed it was a good idea for you to move in until this situation with Willow is settled and that’s all that matters.”

Allowing his fears to be allayed Spud nodded, relaxing enough to take a sip of his drink, “okay Sir. I guess I’ll pack a few things and talk one of my neighbours into keeping an eye on my apartment. It shouldn’t take more than a few days.”

Instant red sweeping over his vision Ethan closed his eyes and breathed in Spud’s unique scent for a second, so easy to pick out even in the crowded room. “You have until tomorrow Spud, then packed or not you’re moving in.” Turning his head he glared when Spud opened his mouth to protest, “tomorrow Spud. I won’t have you spending another day at risk.”

“Honestly Ethan,” huffing Spud turned to fully face the other man, protesting despite Ethan’s increasing scowl, “I need more time than that.” He tried not to be charmed out of his determination when one of Ethan’s eyebrows rose, a slow, sweet smile spreading across his face.

“Don’t worry tiger, I’ll help,” dropping a handful of bills on the bar and nodding to the bartender Ethan draped his arm around Spud’s shoulders, steering him towards the exit. “You just point me towards who you want to look in on your apartment and I’ll take care of it.”

“You don’t have to do …” swallowing when Ethan squeezed the back of his neck Spud tipped his face up to meet the other man’s amused smirk, cursing the burn of arousal that made his heart race.

Smirk deepening Ethan opened the car door, leaning in towards Spud he lowered his voice, “I don’t know if you’ve noticed this tiger, but I can be awfully charming when I want to be.” Laughing lightly and pretending to pout when Spud thumped him on the shoulder his other half rumbled in pleasure at the unsteady beat of the other man’s heart. There was no doubt living so close to Spud was going to test his self-control in every single way … he couldn’t wait.


	33. Moving in

Hefting a box full of dvd’s Ethan pretended to struggle under the heavy load, “did you really need to bring all these?” Grinning as the look of uncertainly on Spud’s face shifted to irritation he dropped the box in the corner of the room, satisfied he’d done what he could to distract his friend from Aunt D’s less than warm welcome. 

“You’re going to be bloody grateful I brought them Ethan, don’t think I haven’t noticed how much you love my 80’s movie collection,” rolling his eyes at Ethan’s unrepentant smirk Spud shook his head and laughed, carrying the last of his luggage into the guest … into his room. After spending last night worrying how he was going to handle living so close to Ethan and then catching the split-second grimace on Mrs. Carter’s face before she’d welcomed him to her home it felt good to laugh. None of those concerns seemed to matter however when Ethan followed him in and sprawled out on the bed, a reassuring presence even when doing nothing more than watching him put away his clothes. 

“Uncle Serg is barbequing, you’re invited to join us of course,” holding in a sigh at the doubt flickering across Spud’s face Ethan stood and clapped a hand on his shoulder, squeezing firmly. “I know this might be awkward for a few days so you don’t have to, but I do want you there.” The shy smile Spud flashed at him had his gaze dropping to the pulse beating invitingly under his fingers.

“Of course I’ll join you Sir,” distracted by the warmth of Ethan’s hand Spud shivered at the thumb rubbing slow circles against the side of his neck. It might be too late to prevent Ethan from being aware of how much he enjoyed his touch but it would be disastrous if Dixie ever guessed the thoughts he had about her nephew.

“Good man,” dropping his hand Ethan hastily turned away in order to hide his emerging fangs. “Come on now I’ll show you around the gardens,” regaining control he held the door open and waited for Spud to proceed him, pressing his hand against the smaller man’s back he guided him towards the back garden. Stepping out onto the patio he couldn’t help but tuck Spud closer when they came within sight of his Aunt, the flash of disapproval on her face making the smaller man tense unhappily.

“There you two are, I was just about to send Serg to get you,” holding back a frown Dixie did her best to sound cheerful, Serg had gently reminded her since she’d given permission she might as well make the best of the situation. Plus on the bright side, even if he was standing much too close to Spud her nephew was looking more relaxed than he had in weeks.

“Come on Aunt D you know I wouldn’t miss one of Serg’s famous grilled burgers,” lightly massaging the tight muscles under his hand Ethan was proud of the way Spud lifted his chin and smiled politely. Nudging him gently towards the patio table loaded with food he was grateful when Serg broke the slightly tense atmosphere to draw Spud into an easy conversation on life in America. 

Digging in Ethan felt a glow of satisfaction when Spud forgot to be nervous and relaxed beside him, it reassured him he’d made the right choice in inviting the smaller man into his home. Feeling a spark of mischievousness he set his empty beer bottle down and nudged Spud’s foot under the table, “would you mind getting me another beer Spud?” 

Recognizing the playful look in Ethan’s eyes Spud kept his expression pleasantly serene, “of course not Sir.” Pushing his plate aside he raised an eyebrow at Dixie and her husband, “can I get anything for either of you as well?”

Shaking his head Serg’s mouth thinned a little when his wife chimed in an order for iced tea, surprised she would send Spud for something she’d normally go get herself. Not sure why it bothered him he dismissed his uneasiness to enjoy the rest of the beautiful evening. 

However it was an uneasiness that continued to grow over the next few days as Ethan continued to take advantage of Spud’s presence until he expected the younger man to snap, especially since his nephew had the knack of asking for the most menial of things. However not once did Spud give any indication it bothered him and he resolved to bring it up with Ethan if the trend continued, perhaps he’d been wrong about the potential for a bond to form between the two.


	34. Ankle Lock

Flopping on the sofa in his Aunt’s office Ethan checked his phone for the millionth time, wondering where on Earth Spud could be he barely paid attention to the stream of complaints about Angle until her off-hand mention of setting up a match between the two. Head jerking up he cut her off mid-sentence, voice tight with anger, “what do you mean you booked Spud in a match against Angle?”

“I meant exactly what I said Ethan. And I don’t appreciate your tone,” straightening the paperwork on her desk Dixie reigned in her own anger, really this obsession her nephew had with Spud was getting out of control. Despite Serg’s belief Ethan might form a bond with Spud she was holding out for a better candidate, there were so many lovely young ladies she could introduce him to.

“Sorry Aunt D, it’s just, Spud’s ankle isn’t completely healed and Angle has a habit of targeting ankles,” jaw bunching Ethan barely managed to keep his tone on the right side of respectful, resentment bubbling up at her complete disregard for Spud’s health. “Willow is probably just waiting for the chance to attack when Spud is distracted by a match too.”

Dixie waved her hand dismissively, “you worry too much darling, Spud will be fine. Angle won’t hurt him and Spud is good enough in the ring to hopefully get in a little damage himself.” With MVP occupied with his own petty feuds and staying out of her hair she was determined not to let her nephews’ tone and continued need to be Spud’s protector dampen her mood.

“Right, sure Aunt D,” giving in Ethan stood and tucked his phone away. Arguing was getting him nowhere. It was time to find Spud, he had no doubt other man was likely worrying himself sick about disappointing either him or his Aunt. “Anyway, I’m off. I’ll see you later.” Barely pausing to acknowledge her dismissal he stepped outside, zeroing in on Spud’s scent he followed it to a spare dressing room, eyes flashing red and a growl rumbling in his throat at the idea that Spud had been hiding from him.

Barging into the locker room Ethan drew up short, momentary anger easing at the dejected look on Spud’s face, he had unfortunately grown very familiar with that look, “I heard about your match. Do you need the speech again tiger?” Smiling teasingly and giving into the need to touch he moved in to straighten Spud’s bowtie.

“I don’t think Kurt Angle is going to believe I’m any sort of tiger Sir,” sighing Spud tipped his chin up to give Ethan easy access, almost grateful for the familiar burn of arousal as warm and steady fingers grazed along his neck.

Leaning closer Ethan breathed in Spud’s sweet scent, satisfaction burning through him at the faint hint of his own scent mixed in, “that’s why you need to be a gazelle this time.” Eyes dropping to the pulse beating so temptingly just under the thin silk of Spud’s bowtie he forced himself to pull back at the warning tingle of emerging fangs. “Angle is fresh out of an injury; his knee can’t be as healthy as he’d want. You need to be fast and agile, stay away from him as long as you can and only take a shot when you’re sure you can connect.”

“Oh, that sounds like a good plan,” voice faint at the intensity in Ethan’s dark eyes Spud slid off the table, swallowing when the bigger man didn’t move back a step. Leaving them standing so close his heart started to pound, “thank you, Sir.”

Allowing his affection to openly show Ethan lightly chucked Spud under the jaw, “you’re my friend Spud, I care about you.” The delighted smile the smaller man bestowed on him only made the instinct to protect him from Angle all the more powerful, “and you won’t be alone. I’ll be with you.”

Pacing in front of the ring, nails biting into his palm Ethan found it a hundred times more difficult than he’d anticipated to stand back and allow Kurt to deliberately target Spud’s injured ankle. It was perhaps a blessing that Kurt cinched the Angle Lock in the second the bell rang, giving Spud no choice but to tap out almost instantly under the vicious hold. Only a lifetime of control kept him from tearing Angle apart at Spud’s involuntary whimpers, barely audible even to his superior hearing. 

Leaning in while the ref was busy raising Angle’s hand he tugged Spud to safety, steadying him when he stumbled and hissed in pain. Ignoring Spud’s protests Ethan scooped the smaller man into his arms and backed up the ramp, scowling in disgust at the smugly satisfied look Kurt turned on him. As if taking advantage of an already injured opponent was an accomplishment.

Squirming against Ethan’s tight grip Spud fought down his embarrassment at being carried so publicly, “I can walk Sir.” His pulse jumped at Ethan’s low growl and he hastily backtracked on meeting his narrowed gaze, “or you can carry me.” 

Laughing under his breath Ethan tightened his hold, “wise choice tiger.” The sharp sting of distress at having stood back and watched Spud’s ankle be re-injured eased at how easily the smaller man relaxed into his arms. Carrying him straight to the trainer’s room he barged in without knocking, dismissing the Doctor’s half-hearted protest he set Spud down on the examination table, “you are getting that ankle checked out and don’t even think of arguing.” Holding stubborn blue eyes he waited until Spud huffed and reluctantly nodded before backing away to make room for the Doctor. 

Holding his breath as the Doctor rotated his ankle Spud swallowed against the urge to wince, taking in the worried expression on Ethan’s face he didn’t want to give the other man any excuse to put him back in that bloody wheelchair. 

“Well it doesn’t appear you did any additional damage Mr. Curtin, just ice it and stay off it as much as you can.” Hiding his relief at the Doctor’s brusque diagnostic Spud raised a pointed eyebrow at Ethan, opening his mouth to protest when the bigger man simply shook his head and slid an arm around his waist, helping him off the table.

“Argue and I’m carrying you,” amused at Spud’s pout Ethan led the way to their locker room, jaw clenching on passing Angle he had to firmly clamp down on his rage at the other man’s smirk, concentrating instead of taking most of Spud’s weight. Closing the door behind them he pushed Spud towards the bathroom, “go shower and get changed, I’ll take care of packing up.” In no time he had their luggage collected, sweeping Spud out to the car the second he was ready, with anger still raging under the surface all he wanted to do was get them safely back to their suite so he could properly take care of the smaller man.

Thankfully the drive to their hotel was short and he had Spud ensconced on the couch with an ice pack on his ankle while room service was its way. Ideally what he really needed to do was take this chance to go out and hunt, hunger was starting to sink its claws in a little too deeply and that was dangerous with Spud so close, that tempting scent further fraying the edges of his control. 

Changing into comfortable clothes he was just in time to answer the door, gesturing the attendant in to arrange their meal on the dining table he couldn’t hide his amusement when Spud immediately zeroed in on the pot of tea, pouring a cup before the server had even left the room.

“Nothing can dampen your love of tea I see,” teasing Ethan pushed a bottle of muscle relaxants across the table, sitting back in satisfaction as Spud obediently took a dose.

“I wouldn’t be a proper Englishman if it could, Sir,” digging into a plate of his favourite pasta Spud quelled the slow burn of pleasure at Ethan’s laugh. After losing so quickly to Angle it was a balm on his humiliation to know the other man didn’t seem to think less of him.

Smirking Ethan raised his glass in a salute, “and of course we can’t have you being less than proper,” the flush that spread across Spud’s face ratcheted up his hunger so quickly he had to firmly stomp on the urge to drag the smaller man onto his lap. Holding his breath he took a hasty sip of wine, maybe it would be best if he slipped out while Spud was sleeping to hunt. The last thing he needed was to lose control. If he ever decided to change his relationship with Spud he wanted it to be his choice and not one forced on him due to need.

Finishing the meal and tidying away the dirty dishes Ethan turned a random show on tv, waiting until Spud’s heart beat slowed into that of sleep he stood and carefully eased the smaller man into his arms. Using a small tendril of power to send Spud deeper asleep he couldn’t hold back a low groan as the other man shifted sleepily and pressed his face into his neck. Fangs dropping under the teasing sensation he hastily tucked Spud in bed, crushing the urge to join the other man under iron control he almost fled the room. Forcing all thoughts of Spud and how easy it would be to feed from him from his mind, he concentrated solely on the hunt.


	35. Movie Night

By the time they landed in Nashville Spud was able to walk without a limp, but not without pain – infuriatingly well-hidden pain. If there was one thing Ethan had learned it was how much Spud hated to be considered a burden to those he cared about, a trait that made it increasingly frustrating to try and keep the smaller man safe. Especially when it seemed like every time he turned his back Spud was getting injured. Which was why he insisted they stay in and have a movie night, forcing Spud to stay off his ankle while he collected the popcorn and drinks, something he made sure Serg didn’t see. It was becoming way too entertaining to watch the vein at his temple throb whenever he ordered Spud to do something.

Snatching a handful of popcorn out of Spud’s bucket Ethan teasingly flicked a few at him. “I get to choose the movie since I slaved away making this popcorn.”

Tossing a handful back Spud hid a smile as one landed in the other man’s dark hair, “of course Sir, I do hope Serg didn’t spot you. I’d hate for him to think you’ve given up on ordering me around,” laughing outright at the teasing swat to the back of his head he leaned into Ethan’s side, grateful for these precious moments of peace. Lately it seemed like all he was ever doing was recovering from an injury or worrying about what either Willow’s or Angle’s next move would be. Not to mention Dixie’s growing fixation on Bully so just the simple act of spending time with his best friend was enough to lift the weight of worry from his shoulders. Soon lulled by the warmth at his side and surrounded by the earthy richness of Ethan’s cologne he drifted off to sleep.

Swimming up through the layers of sleep Spud blinked in confusion at the darkened room, unsure what had disturbed him he was just about to drift off again when the sound repeated, a low cry breaking the silence. Twisting sideways it took him a second to realize the distressed moans were coming from Ethan. Scrambling to sit up he leaned over and squeezed his shoulder, “sir, sir wake up.” Biting his lip when Ethan flinched away he shook him just a little harder, trying to pry him out of whatever nightmare held him under. “It’s okay Ethan, you’re safe. It’s just a nightmare,” murmuring softly he desperately curled his fingers into Ethan’s shirt, holding on as the bigger man woke with a choked off shout.

Gasping and shaking Ethan dragged himself up from the depths of an old memory, calming as Spud’s soothing accent washed over him. Exhaling roughly he didn’t resist when Spud pulled him into a hug, burrowing into the smaller man’s warmth, “sorry tiger,” swallowing past the tightness in his throat he breathed steadily, Spud’s scent slowly replacing the horror. He’d been dreaming of the first concentration camp his team had entered, the surrounding stench of death and despair had been so thick even more than fifty years later he doubted he’d ever fully escape its grip.

Weaving his fingers through Ethan’s dark hair Spud rubbed comforting circles against his scalp, keeping his voice to a quiet murmur, “no need to be sorry sir. I’ve got you now, you don’t have to be strong all the time,” smiling when Ethan leaned further into him despite his rumble of disagreement. Not willing to disrupt the fragile peace he shifted and tugged until they were both comfortably sprawled out on the large couch, wrapping his arms around Ethan’s shoulders he resumed his careful petting strokes. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“No,” shaking his head Ethan took comfort in the steady beat of Spud’s heart. As much as he wanted to confide in the smaller man there was no way he could talk about his memories of the war without sounding crazy or confessing the truth. “Maybe someday,” fumbling for the remote he turned the tv off and plunged the room into darkness. “Do you might if we just stay here for a while?” Normally he wouldn’t have allowed anyone to hear the weakness in his voice but Spud had managed to slip past all his normal defenses.

Curving a hand protectively around the back of Ethan’s head Spud held on a little bit tighter, “of course not sir.” Closing his eyes he drew random patterns up and down Ethan’s broad back, forcing himself to ignore a bolt of lust when the bigger man moaned in sleepy enjoyment and pressed closer.

Waking in slow degrees Ethan instinctively nuzzled closer to the source of the delicious scent making his gums ache, fangs descending he nipped lazily, hips thrusting against an answering hardness that had him fully aroused in an instant. Groaning awareness abruptly swept over him, raising his head he stared down at his best friend, breath hissing out in a startled whine when the smaller man threw a leg over his hip and tried to pull him back. Swearing, vision swimming with red he gripped Spud’s hip and halted his motions, wavering so close on the edge of losing control he had to sink into his mind and block out how sinfully perfect it felt to have Spud under him so obviously hard and wanting.

Shutting down every instinct screaming at him to press forward and wake Spud, to claim the smaller man like his other half wanted Ethan forced himself to pull away, fingers ripping through the couch cushion at Spud’s disappointed sigh. Long moments passed as he regained control, not daring to move or even look at Spud until his vision returned to normal and he could retract his fangs. Finally standing he turned his attention back to the other man, huffing out a laugh at the contorted position Spud had managed to roll into.

Easing Spud upright, soothing his sleepy protest Ethan gathered the smaller man in his arms and carried him to his room, drawing the covers over him securely he left and shut the door behind him. It was only as he sank into his own cold, empty bed that he realized for the first time he’d managed to fall back to sleep after having a nightmare about the war. Hugging his pillow the arousal still raging under his skin melting into something softer, the peace he’d found in Spud’s arms following him into sleep once again.


	36. Bully's Threat

Pacing from one end of the locker room to the other while waiting for Ethan to finish getting ready Spud paid particular attention to how his ankle felt. With a tag match against the duo of Willow and Angle only moments away he was relieved to find almost no pain. Perhaps he shouldn’t have complained quite so much about Ethan forcing him to take it easy, not that he’d admit that out loud … Ethan had enough of an ego as it was.

“Alright, I’m ready. Let’s head to the ring before Aunt D sends out a search party,” turning to face the other man Spud found his gaze drawn to Ethan’s chest, barely hearing his next words under the hot wave of desire sweeping over him. As much as he should be used to how incredible Ethan looked shirtless, the other man’s attractiveness still had the power to leave him breathless.

Inhaling Spud’s tempting scent, deeper now with a musky hint of arousal Ethan couldn’t resist teasing even while fighting his emerging fangs, “my eyes are further up tiger.” His mouth twitched into a smile at the bright red blush blazing across Spud’s face, the smaller man looking away hastily and scrambling for an excuse. 

“I … I wasn’t … I,” stopping to collect himself Spud forced down his need to make excuses, looking up at Ethan’s amused and very smug smile he knew it would be useless anyway. “I’m sorry I didn’t catch what you said, could you repeat it?”

“I asked if your ankle is okay?” Deciding to let Spud off the hook Ethan repeated himself instead of teasing further, the other man’s almost inaudible sigh of relief doing little to soften the edge of hunger.

“Oh,” flush increasing Spud let his gaze drop to the floor, he hated the idea Ethan might be worried he wasn’t up to the task of fighting by his side, “it’s fine Sir. I, I promise I won’t let you down in our match.”

Frowning Ethan stepped forward and tipped Spud’s face up with gentle fingers, determinedly meeting his worried blue eyes, “hey now tiger, I’m not worried about you letting me down. I _know_ I can depend on you. What I am worried about is Willow or Angle trying to injure your ankle. I want you to promise me to tag out when you need to.”

Swallowing, very aware of the warmth of Ethan’s fingers against his skin Spud nodded, “yes Sir, I promise.” It was worth the knock to his pride to see the relief lighten Ethan’s eyes.

“Good man,” clapping the smaller man on the shoulder Ethan directing him out the door and down to gorilla, despite Spud’s assurance he vowed to keep a close eye out. Somehow, he suspected Willow would not be playing by any kind of rule.

A suspicion that proved correct when Willow tagged in the second Spud was in the ring, cackling madly and making repeated grabs for his ankle, the wild spike of fear in Spud’s scent enough to send his _need_ to protect into overdrive. Gripping the ropes, the steel creaking ominously Ethan forced himself to simply tag Spud the second he was close enough, tugging the smaller man safely out of Willow’s reach and backing the violently grinning madman into his own corner. “Stay away from him,” hissing warningly he stepped back as Angle tagged in, glowering when Willow only jumped around madly in response.

Annoyed at Angle’s smugness and with his temper dangerously near to the boiling point at Willow’s continuous attempts to intimidate Spud he gave the match up as a bad effort. Not even bothering to wait to be counted out he strode up the ramp, tugging Spud along with him he ignored his Aunt calling his name the moment they were through the curtain.

“I don’t think your Aunt is happy with you right now Sir,” twisting his head to look back Spud winced at the glower on his boss’s face, he had a sinking feeling this would somehow turn out to be his fault.

“She’ll get over it, I wasn’t in the mood to deal with Angle anyway,” shoving the door to his locker room open Ethan waved dismissively, locking the door behind him he relaxed at Spud’s eyeroll. “I’m going to shower, we’ll go once the show is over. No sense in annoying Aunt D even further at leaving early.”

“Yes, Sir, I’ll pack up,” flicking the live feed on Spud slid his bowtie off, dropping it in his bag he changed quickly, well used to needing to shower back at the hotel. It hadn’t taken him long to realize how much Ethan loved taking long showers, and how much his mood improved after one. By the time Ethan joined him on the couch he had their luggage packed up and a small plate of finger sandwiches laid out on the coffee table along with a carafe of iced tea.

Accepting a glass of iced tea and grabbing a sandwich Ethan sighed in contentment, leaning into Spud’s slight frame, “thanks tiger, I can always count on you to take care of me.” Peering sideways he didn’t fight the rush of tender warmth at the flush spreading across Spud’s face, all his previous tension dissipating completely under his affection for the smaller man.

Clearing his throat Spud breathed in the warm sandalwood scent of the other man’s cologne, trying to still the wild beat of his heart, “always Sir.” Ducking his head at Ethan’s slow smile he forced his attention to the tv, sometimes he half-suspected Ethan said such things to deliberately get a rise out of him. Bully’s music playing from the tv shattered the restful mood between them and exchanging a worried look with Ethan he sat forward.

“What is that idiot up to now,” setting his glass aside Ethan frowned as Bully started to drag tables out from under the ring. The other wrestler was seriously starting get on his last nerve, his other half stirring at the flicker of promised violence.

“I don’t know but I don’t have a good feeling about it,” clutching Ethan’s arm, unaware he had even reached out Spud held his breath as Bully set up the three tables, garbage bags covering the tops. Cursing as the first bag was ripped off to reveal his name dread filled him as the next two turned out to be Ethan and Dixie Carter, knowing without a doubt this little stunt was going to tip his boss over the edge. She was more than half-obsessed Bully already. Turning to Ethan he opened his mouth only to pause, while he wasn’t surprised by the furious expression on his face he had to shake his head, for a second he could have sworn the other man’s eyes were red.

Catching Spud’s slight flinch Ethan suppressed his rage and quickly schooled his expression, forcing his eyes back to normal he grasped Spud’s hand and squeezed his cold fingers, “don’t worry, I won’t let Bully put you through a table.” Warmed when Spud’s worried expression melted into a grateful smile he had to look down or risk red swirling into his eyes again.

“Thank you, Ethan, I won’t let Bully put you through a table either,” squeezing back Spud hesitated, teeth digging into his lip, “truth be told I’m most worried about how your Aunt is going to take this. She’s been rather … fixated on Bully lately.”

Huffing out a laugh Ethan stood, tugging Spud up with him, “obsessed is more like it but Aunt D will do what she wants to do. I learned at a young age not to try and stop her. It’ll be up to us to make sure she stays safe.” Squeezing Spud’s shoulder when he only nodded uncertainly he grabbed their luggage, “come on, let’s get out of here and brain storm ways to make Bully regret this stunt.”

“Yes Sir,” holding back on revealing the extent of his worry Spud followed behind the other man, there was no way things were going to be as easy as Ethan seemed to think. Bully wasn’t going to give up, and Dixie Carter would never back down.


	37. Fun by the Pool

Early spring had loosened winter’s hold, bright blue skies welcoming them back to Nashville after last night’s disaster of a show. Between Spud still upset he’d let Willow get to him in their tag team match no matter how often he assured him he wasn’t angry to Aunt D’s cold fury at his throwing the match and Bully’s stunt with the tables Ethan was looking forward to simply relaxing. Even with all the recent turmoil the whole family was quick to take advantage of the beautiful weather. 

Keeping a close eye on the kids as they shrieked and splashed in the pool while he grilled burgers Serg rolled his eyes at his nephew’s lethargic form. The younger man had already spent hours doing nothing but lay out in the sun working on his tan and it certainly didn’t look like he planned on moving any time soon.

Tilting his face into the light breeze Ethan forced down the trickle of irritation at how long it was taking Spud to join him, he really needed to teach the other man there was a time and a place for work and a beautiful sunny day wasn’t one of them. Stretching lazily he finally heard Spud approaching from the direction of the kitchen, along with the welcome sound of beer bottles clinking together. 

Looking up he sucked in a sharp breath, Spud’s hair gleamed like spun gold in the sunshine and the sight had the flicker of an old dream teasing at the edges of his memory. The details remained frustratingly out of reach and he had the feeling it had once been important to him. Shrugging the uncomfortable feeling aside he let his gaze travel down Spud’s body, grateful for the sunglasses hiding the red swamping his vision. In a pair of light blue trunks Spud was all smooth skin and slim muscle and it was a struggle not to give into the itch to touch. Men weren’t his usual preference but there was no denying he very much _wanted_ Spud. 

“Here you go Sir, sorry for being late,” handing over a cold beer Spud claimed the lounger next to Ethan and forced himself not to look at all the golden skin on display. It had taken him longer then intended to finish the paperwork Dixie had assigned and the increasing volume of texts from Ethan had clearly showed his impatience.

“Don’t worry about it,” waving dismissively Ethan was careful to keep his fangs hidden until he was able to force them back, scratching idly at the label he glanced over at his Uncle. Feeling a glimmer of mischief he raised his voice, “did my suits get dropped off at the dry cleaners?” Even from his peripheral vision he could see Serg’s frown, the older man had been becoming more obvious with his disapproval on the way he ordered Spud around for the smallest of tasks. What he didn’t understand was how Serg hadn’t spotted the gleam of amusement in Spud’s eyes whenever he asked the smaller man to do something trivial. But it at least made the game to see if he could find something to crack Spud’s composure more fun.

Blinking innocently Spud saw Serg shake his head in disgust from the corner of his eye, “of course sir.” Pulling out his phone he made a big production over checking his email, “they should be ready to be picked up in about two hours.” 

“Spud isn’t here to take care of your dry cleaning Ethan,” Spud bit his lip as Serg’s scolding voice made Ethan huff and toss his sunglasses to the side. 

Shrugging off Serg’s admonishment Ethan climbed to his feet and stretched lazily, standing over Spud’s chair he deliberately flexed as those blue eyes fell to his chest, “Spud doesn’t mind … do you Spud?” 

“Anything to help, Sir,” proud of how steady his voice emerged there was very little warning before Ethan grabbed his wrist and dragged him to his feet with such easy strength heat coiled through his body. Squeaking embarrassingly Spud steadied himself against Ethan’s chest, shivering at the glorious feel of bare skin under his fingers his heart rate spiked at the other man’s smug smile.

Blood heating at Spud’s reaction to his touch, very evident in the pulse racing under his fingers Ethan pulled the phone out of his grasp and dropped it on the chair, “good boy.” He grinned triumphantly when the smaller man’s eyes narrowed in annoyance, positive he was about to get Spud to snap at him in front of Serg and lose their little game.

Spotting Serg’s look of disappointment Spud was just able to rein in his first impulse to tell Ethan where he could stick his ‘good boy’. Digging his nails into the firm muscles under his hand and using the distracting flare of desire he managed to hang onto his temper, “thank you, Sir. I do try my best.” Peering through his eyelashes he held back smile at the resignation flashing across Ethan’s face, worry hitting him a split second later at the sly smile replacing it. 

Tightening his grip as Spud abruptly tried to back up Ethan scooped the smaller up and threw him over his shoulder, easily ignoring the affronted protests and the wild squirming he carried Spud towards the pool and tossed him in. Eyes gleaming in amusement when Spud broke the surface looking very much like an indignant cat, hair plastered to his face and glaring blue fire at him he kneeled down and murmured low enough Serg couldn’t hear him, “one of these days tiger your very impressive control will snap.” Laughing at the rude gesture he got in return he graciously offered his hand despite Spud’s scowl.

“Not bloody likely _Sir_ ,” firmly grasping Ethan’s wrist Spud gave into his annoyance at the other man’s smug amusement. Bracing his legs against the side of the pool he yanked the bigger man into the water, laughing at Ethan’s startled shout.

The sound of Spud’s delighted laughter greeted him as he surfaced and Ethan let a small grin curl the corner of his lips when the other man tried to back away on seeing his expression. Shaking water out of his hair he growled in mock anger, “oh you’re going to pay for that.” Using his longer reach he quickly snagged the smaller man’s wrist and tugged him closer, smirking as blue eyes widened in alarm he dunked him underwater before he could protest. 

Coughing out water Spud swept his hair out of his eyes and glared at Ethan’s pleased smile, “I hope you realize this means war.” This time Ethan was the one to back away and paying no attention to his protest he jumped on him, using his momentum to push them both underwater. Surfacing and grinning at Ethan’s disgruntled pout he wrapped his arms and legs around the bigger man to stop from being tossed off. Firmly squashing the rising excitement being all but plastered against Ethan’s chest it was soon it was an all-out war to see who could force the other underwater the most.

Stepping out on the patio Dixie’s eyes were immediately drawn to the pool, frowning at the sight of her missing Chief of Staff all over her nephew as they roughhoused in the water. Annoyed she cleared her throat, “boys, boys, it’s time to stop now.” Ignoring her husband’s eyeroll she crossed her arms, normally she wouldn’t interfere with whatever Ethan did with his free time but she needed Spud to run some errands. Plus as much as she tried to keep an open mind she just couldn’t get past the two men’s growing closeness. Tapping her foot impatiently she was gratified Spud at least had the decency to flush guiltily under her gaze. “I need you to pick up some papers Spud. Right now, please,” her eyes narrowed at the look the two men exchanged, unable to interpret what it meant.

Fighting back embarrassment Spud released his grip on Ethan’s arms, “of course Madame.” Swimming to the ladder and climbing out of the pool he was uncomfortably aware of the water dripping off his body as his boss flicked an unimpressed look over his bedraggled appearance. Glancing back at Ethan for a second he forced a smile, “I’ll just, er, get dressed and leave right away.”

“See that you do, it is what I pay you for after all,” Spud’s smile faltered as he turned to hurry away and Dixie frowned at the obvious irritation on Ethan’s face. About to comment she repressed a sigh as her nephew’s expression smoothed back to neutral, once again wishing she’s never agreed to allow Spud to stay in her house.

Grabbing his towel and the cellphone Spud had forgot in his haste to leave Ethan smiled tightly at his Aunt, forcing down the urge to complain on how she had treated Spud, “I think I’m going to head out for lunch.” Walking away before his Aunt could offer an objection he made a quick pit stop in his room to shower and change. If he knew Spud as well as he thought he did he’d have to be fast to catch the other man before he left.

“You forgot your phone,” holding the device up Ethan pushed away from the wall as Spud jumped, amused by the rapid thump of the other man’s heart he waggled the phone until Spud snatched it from him. 

Taking a deep breath to calm his heart Spud smacked Ethan’s arm, glaring at the other man’s stifled laugh, “you’re going to give me a bloody heart attack one of these days, Sir.” Tucking his phone into his pocket he was unable to maintain even a sliver of anger as Ethan draped an arm over his shoulders and pulled him into a half hug.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” nuzzling briefly into the soft silk of Spud’s hair and inhaling his sweet scent Ethan kept his simmering hunger firmly in check. Guiding the smaller man towards the garage he gently nudged him towards his favourite car, “I thought we might grab lunch in between errands.” Watching Spud’s eyes light up with pleasure it was a struggle not to give into the desire to lean down the bare inch separating them and kiss the smaller man breathless.

“I’d like that,” swallowing at how husky his voice sounded Spud shook off the thought he’d seen a flash of red in Ethan’s eyes and climbed into the passenger seat. Looking over at Ethan as he buckled his seat belt he grinned teasingly, “I’ll complete your Aunt’s errands and you can pick up your own dry cleaning.”

Shaking his head Ethan laughed, the last of his bad mood evaporating in the warmth of Spud’s friendship, “better be careful tiger, Serg would be all too happy to hear you say that.”


End file.
